Eternal Love III
by CeCeB
Summary: Third & final sequel to Eternal Love series. The children are all grown up and are searching for their own destinies, true loves and happy endings but are their parents ready to let the birdies fly? What effects do the old fairy tales have on the new ones? Time to find out.
1. Let the Birdies Fly

_Character recap_

Emma & Neal's kids _\- Baelfire (Henry in the show, Regina didn't adopt him so he's named after his father), Hope, Nara_  
Regina & Robin's sons- _Roland (Still Regina's step-son) , Henry_  
Snow & David's son- _Emery (Basically Baby Neal but Neal is alive so name is Emery)_  
Belle & Rumple's daughter- _Jane_  
Pinocchio & Andalasia _(Giselle from Enchanted's daughter)_ kids _\- Salem, Haven_

 _Regina is Rumple's daughter_

* * *

Let the Birdies Fly

Seven years have passed and fortunately, happily ever after has stuck this time. Everyone found their happy endings and thankfully no curses or villains have come along to try and steal them. Now it's time for the next generation to find their own happy endings and eternal love...

Hope's sixteenth birthday was just a day away and Emma, Snow and Regina were helping her prepare for her ball tomorrow. She had already tried on about five different ball gowns. The four of them looked into the mirror.

"You're so beautiful. You're growing up so fast." Emma said.

"Thanks mommy." Hope smiled.

"Now beautiful, you need to pick a dress." Snow stated.

"None of them are right." Hope whined.

"Must you always be such a diva?" Emma asked.

"Never in history has a woman in this family attended a public affair without a show stopping dress."

"You're being dramatic." Emma said.

"Now, that she gets from you." Snow joked to Regina since Regina always pointed out how Hope reminded her of Snow when she was a child.

"I am not dramatic." Regina flipped her long raven colored hair which was half way down her back now. They all just looked at her for a moment. Who was she kidding?

"I _have_ picked up a lot from you, grams. You know, like your style..." Hope said with a sweet smile.

"What are you getting at?" Regina asked.

"Can I wear one of your dresses? Please!"

"Why do you want to wear one of my dresses? You can wear any dress you can dream of."

"I'm obsessed with your closet. Ever since I was a little, I've dreamed of wearing one of your dresses."

"Which is why you sneak into my closet and try them on?"

"... I haven't done that in years."

"Go ahead."

Hope screeched and hugged Regina then ran to her closet. They lagged behind her. By the time they got there, she was already like a kid in a candy store. What to choose? So many choices. She waited forever for this moment, she had to choose the right one.

"Stay away from those seductive velvet ones." Emma said.

Hope frowned. That's kind of what she was leaning towards. "But... But..." She grabbed the royal blue velvet dress where the back was out and crystals were down the back. "... This one's my fav-"

"No." Emma cut her off.

"There are girls my age who are married and I can't wear a dress?" Emma just looked at her, not budging. "Fine... Second choice then..." Even though in her head, she just knew she would talk her mom into it later. So she picked out a light blue ball gown that still had a little edge to it.

"I like it." Emma said. Regina and Snow concurred.

The next day, everyone attended the ball and a beautiful ball it was.

"Princess Hope of Misthaven." Hope was announced and made her entrance into the ballroom from the balcony then descended down the grand staircase in the light blue ball gown. Emma didn't budge and Neal wasn't having it either. She did love the dress but that other dress was breath taking. Her raven colored hair was in an up do with a bang which brought out her blue eyes and the jewelry set off the entire outfit. She was beautiful, the fairest of them all just like the generations before her.

Neal met her at the end of the stairs and she shared a father/daughter dance with her loving father, followed by a dance with Grandpa David then Grandpa Rumple. It was a beautiful day and one of Hope's favorite birthdays so far.

Emery was dancing with his girlfriend, Melody, Ariel's daughter. They haven't been together very long but they were madly in love.

Salem was dancing with his wife, Jaime who was the daughter of Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen. His sister, Haven was with her husband, Phillip Jr., Aurora's son.

Jane and Henry were both single so the aunt and nephew danced together for the night.

Nara, the youngest of the generation danced with her daddy in between hanging out with her best friends, Princess Mia's children and the servants' children who live in the castle too.

Baelfire, now twenty-one, escorted Cinderella's daughter, Alexandra to the ball. They had been together for years. In their world, people aren't generally together that long without tying the knot but they were different and everyone thought they were weird. In their world, you don't question love. When it's right, it's right. You don't wonder who else is out there, have you experienced enough, are you in the right place in your life? However, there is a reason for everything.

Bae and Alexandra danced the waltz in synchronization with everyone else. Roland was single and came to the ball alone but was dancing with Jasmine and Aladdin daughter, Kamille who was one of Hope's best friends. Alexandra kept looking over at Roland through the entire dance and there's no one more observant than Bae.

Finally, the dance ended, Bae pulled away and stood in silence.

"Bae, what's wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"Us." Bae replied simply.

What? They were at a ball, was this really the time? Yeah, it kind of was.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alexandra questioned.

"We're not right. We haven't been and we never will be." Bae replied.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, it's time we were honest with each other and ourselves. Everyone's wondering why we haven't married and it's because it's not true love and deep down we've always known that. Neither one of us wants to be with the other. You're in love with Roland, you have been for a while. I know it. I don't know if you know but I see it. The fact is, we started out as a sweet crush and stuck together because it was comfortable and it became settling because neither of us believe that we can actually have the person we actually want and it's not fair. If we believe in hope, faith and true love, we should act like it so... perhaps, I'm a little bothered that of all the people in the world, you had to fall for my great-step uncle/cousin/best friend or whatever but I guess the heart wants what it wants. If you love him, you should follow your heart."

Alexandra was stunned. She didn't see it coming. "Well, who are you in love with?" She had no right to be jealous but she kind of was...

"You don't know her... It sounds crazy but even though it's been years and I only saw her a few times and there are worlds standing between us... I know she's my soulmate. I will find her... We're okay, right?" Alexandra just nodded her head. Bae kissed her forehead sweetly.

A ball is a magical experience and special ones will always stand out in memory. The best part about this one is, no villains crashed it!

All the young ones were at an integral point in their lives, ready to take risks toward their happy endings and personal growth. Doesn't mean their parents were all ready to let the birdies fly but it had to happen at some point.

The next day...

Jane found Rumple in the den deeply researching something. His way of coping with losing Belle was to take interests in her interests. So he was always reading books or trying to learn something new. He was already very intelligent, wise and a few centuries old so now it's on a whole new level. That also meant that he was less into magic and a little more into science and knowledge which made it easier for him and Jane to relate to each other. He still dabbled in light magic from time to time. He can't let it go completely.

"Papa." Jane called.

Rumple turned to the young beauty. She reminded him so much of her mother. "Yes dear?"

"I want to talk to you... Mom, always wanted to travel the world and she never did so I thought it would be fun for me to."

"That's a wonderful idea. You wouldn't mind if your old papa tagged along would you?"

"No! I was hoping you'd ask." Jane hugged him excitedly.

Rumple was excited for the father/daughter trip but he also wasn't ready to let his baby girl go yet. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost her too.

-v-

Baelfire galloped on his white horse through the forest to The Apprentice's house. He knocked on the door and the white haired old man answered.

"Prince Baelfire, what brings you?" The Apprentice asked.

"A question. You've traveled through realms without curses and such, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is there a way that I can do that?"

The Apprentice smiled. "You're the author, you've possessed the power ever since you fully came into your powers."

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Bae said sarcastically.

"You were bound to ask at some point or figure it out yourself. I'm guessing you don't want to travel to another world for your writing, so why?"

"For true love." Bae stated then went back out and hopped on his horse. "Thanks." Bae took off.

-v-

Meanwhile at the castle, a fiery argument was taking place between Regina and Henry.

"Why are you always on my back? Leave me be!" Henry yelled.

"I am trying to keep from making decisions you'll regret!" Regina yelled.

"I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. I'm leaving!"

"Where are you going?" Henry walked out. "Ooh." Regina balled her fists and took a deep breath.

Snow entered the room. "What was all that about?"

"I'm really close to hurting your brother." Regina replied.

"It's a phase. You just have to let him breathe. He's going to do whatever he wants anyway. He's eighteen, he's trying to find his own identity."

"He's slowly been spiraling out of control for the past seven years. He's dabbling in darkness, I can tell. I want to stop him before he goes too far."

"Well you're not alone. We can all handle it as a family."

"Where is he going to sleep?"

"He'll be all right. I lived in the forest when I was his age, thankfully, Granny took me in soon after. It toughened me up. We taught them all how to survive so sometimes we have to let them. If he's not back by tomorrow, he's tougher than we thought. Trust me, that first night is brutal, especially when you're used to the royal life."

Regina shook her head. She was so terrible to Snow back then. Doesn't make sense to be that hateful. It takes too much energy and ages you quicker and no one has time for that when you live in a world where you're genetically blessed to age slowly.

"What if something happens to him? What if someone hurts him? Or a troll or ogre eat him or something?"

"That's not going to happen. No one's going to hurt him. There's still too many people afraid of you and Rumple and they love me so he'll be fine."

"Some people still hate me too, those are the ones I'm worried about."

-v-

Roland caught Henry before he left the castle.

"What the hell is your problem? Why were you talking to mom like that?"

"Don't worry about it." Henry started walking away but Roland grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Clearly, you've forgotten who you're talking to." Roland said.

"You're not tough."

"Don't think because I'm pacifist, I won't hurt someone over my mom. There's a time and a place for everything."

"She's not even your mom."

Roland was frozen for a moment. He couldn't believe his own little brother, would say that to him. Once Roland unfroze, he slowly let Henry go. "Good day. I hope an ogre doesn't eat you in your sleep. It's getting colder. Don't freeze."

Henry walked out as Bae walked in. "Hey." Bae said but Henry kept walking. "What's wrong with him?"

"The little demon did something he shouldn't have, I don't know what. I think he used dark magic. Anyway, he got into an argument with mom so now he's leaving."

"We're just letting him? It's getting dark."

"Sometimes you have to learn the hard way. Let him fall."

"Kind of cold, is it not?"

"I'm not saying I won't give him a hand when he does." Roland replied then they went to the family room, everyone in the family was gradually gravitating there. When Robin finally got home, he went there too and Rumple and Jane came to visit. At this point, everyone was there, except Henry.

"Where's Henry?" Robin inquired. They explained. He was ready to go drag his little butt back here but everyone told him to give him a day.

"I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you all I'm going to the world with no magic, or I was going to but with Henry acting like this, maybe I shouldn't just yet." Bae announced.

"Why would you want to go to the world of no happy endings? That is a better name for it, considering there is some magic there." Hope said.

"For true love." Bae replied.

"That girl whose picture is hanging in your room?" Nara asked.

"... Yeah."

"What about Alexandra?" Roland asked.

"We ended it. We were settling. We both want to be with other people."

That made sense to everyone since their relationship seemed to be going nowhere.

"How are you getting there? You harvesting magic beans or something?" Neal asked.

"No. Benefit of being the author and one of the most powerful beings to ever live."

"You should go. If you think you know the one for you, you should find her. You shouldn't put love on hold. We'll handle Henry." Regina said.

"In that case, I want an adventure too." Emery said.

"Cool." Bae replied. They high fived.

"I want to go!" Hope exclaimed.

"No." Emma said.

"Seriously?" Hope questioned.

"You're too young, it's dangerous." Emma said.

"We have ogres, trolls and dark magical creatures. How is it any more dangerous than it is here?" Hope inquired.

"You don't go anywhere alone." Emma replied.

"I'm going with my brother and my uncle, I can't be anymore protected."

"They don't even know where they're going to live. It's not like here. You can't just sleep in the forest... Anyway, the answer is no."

"Daddy?" Hope turned to Neal hoping he'd have something different to say.

"You heard your mother."

"This is so not fair!"

"We're leaving too." Jane informed.

"We're going to travel the world." Rumple said.

"Just come back to us and be safe, all of you." Neal said.

-v-

The next day, since Emery made an on a whim decision to leave the world temporarily, he had to speak to his true love before he left.

Emery and Melody met on the beach like they usually did. It was midway between their two kingdoms, well three if you count the one under the sea where the maternal side of Melody's family resided.

"I'm leaving this world for a while. I'm not sure for how long but it shouldn't be too long. Since you can cross worlds, you'll come and see me right?" Emery asked.

"Well of course my love. Was there any doubt? I can't go too long without you. You know that seashell I gave you so that you can call me? It works in any land. Just call when you're by any large body of water and I will come." Melody explained.

"Okay." Emery smiled then kissed his love. He stared at her for a moment, taking one last mental image of the beauty and her raven colored hair and big green eyes until he'd see her again... Then he went home.

Bae was in his room packing lightly when Emery came in.

"Are you ready?" Emery asked.

"Just about." Bae replied.

Emery looked at the drawing of the beautiful girl on Bae's wall. "This is the girl?"

"Yeah. Her name is Vella." Bae's eyes sparkled.

Hope rushed into the room. "Great! You're still here. You have to convince mom and papa to let me go!"

"No one even wants us to go, they just can't stop us." Bae said.

"And anything for love. Family motto." Emery added.

"You don't want me to go, do you? You never want to do anything with me." Hope said.

"That's not true." Bae continued packing. He didn't seem very convincing but he meant it...

"It's always been true... I just want a little adventure. I can help you. In fact, you need me."

"Why is that?" Bae asked.

"Because the three of us are stronger together. In a world where magic barely exists, a magical boost would be beneficial and likely needed. Plus, it's a lot easier for the three of us to cross worlds together."

"Fine. I'll talk to them." Bae responded.

"I can't believe I had to do all that convincing to get my own brother to let me come along with him."

"I love you, sis." Bae walked over and kissed Hope on the forehead. "Don't forget it." He left the room and went to his parents' room.

"Hey son! You've come to say your goodbyes or see you laters?" Emma asked.

"Not just yet... You should let Hope come with us." Bae said.

"Really?" Neal wasn't convinced.

"You know we'll look out for her."

"Big brothers can't protect little sisters from everything." Emma said.

"Why? Because Uncle Pinocchio couldn't stop you from getting knocked up at seventeen? One, it was destined. Two, the chances of Hope meeting a guy a couple centuries old and following in your footsteps are not likely. And three, she's not you and she's going to make her own mistakes as we all do."

"No, she's not me. She's me, combined with mom and grandma which makes it even worst." Emma said.

Bae and Neal both laughed. It was true, Hope was a combination of the women who raised her, who she admired and who she wanted to be like even though she didn't have to try at all.

"That means she also has all of your strengths and sensibilities which means she will be fine. Besides, we need those qualities with us."

Emma sighed. She and Neal looked at each other. They didn't speak but they were so in synch, they could basically communicate telepathically. It wasn't magic, it was the magic of love.

"Okay..." Emma and Neal said in unison.

Hope ran into the room and hugged her parents. "Thank you! I love you! I will come back in one piece, I promise. I'll be good." She kissed their cheeks. "I don't want you to think it's easy for me to leave you all. It's not but I have to let go sometimes... And so do you... I have to go get ready." Hope ran out of the room.

They got the few things they needed and met everyone in the family room to say their "see you laters." Although they didn't plan to be gone forever, to leave everything they knew behind was scary and no one really wanted them to go but it was time for the birdies to fly.

"One last thing." Emma took off her engagement ring and handed it to Bae. "In case you need this… As you know, this ring has been in our family for generations and true love follows it wherever it goes."

"Thanks mom." Bae hugged her.

"Be careful and try to bring me back some new music if you can." Emma said.

"You got it."

Bae, Emery and Hope held hands and focused on New York City and they're combined powers began to take effect. An orb of light blue smoke appeared around them then they disappeared. It was a lot easier to do it this way than using his power as the author to cross worlds. Besides, Bae would rather not use his powers as the author for personal gain... These powers would have certainly been beneficial years back when all the curses were taking place...


	2. Journey Begins

Journey Begins

Bae, Emery and Hope appeared in light blue smoke in the middle of Times Square. A car headed in their direction, beeping its obnoxious horn. They screamed and quickly got out of the way and on to the sidewalk. Luckily, there's too much hustle and bustle and people on a mission for anyone to notice they appeared out of nowhere.

"So many cars. So many people. Can there really be this many people in one place? I've got to be honest. I'm kind of scared." Hope admitted. Emery took her hand as a means to comfort her.

"Now what?" Emery asked.

"Let's eat." Bae said. There are a few things you just can't get in the Enchanted Forest. They walked until they came across Bubba Gump Shrimp Company restaurant. "This place is based on a movie. I saw it when we were here before. Astrea brought me here when mom went away for a couple days."

"So you were having a happy old time while we were miserable, huh?" Hope blurted what was supposed to just be a thought in a snarky tone. Bae and Emery looked at her taken aback. "Sorry. I suppose sometimes I don't live up to my name."

The waitress came over and Bae just ordered the special for them all.

"Drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Coke." Bae said.

"Sprite." Emery and Hope said in unison. Bae was surprised. What did they know about beverages of this earth? The waitress wrote it down then walked away.

"We got a Spite every day for lunch when we were in Storybrooke." Emery informed.

"I need a phone." Bae said then turned to the table next to them. "Pardon me, I don't mean to disturb you but would it be too much to ask to use your phone for a moment?"

"Uh… sure." The woman next to them said then handed him her phone.

"Thank you." Bae took the phone. "What's the number to information?" Bae tried to remember.

"It's 411." Hope said. They looked at her wondering why the hell she knew that. "I have a good memory. Just dial."

He called and got Astrea's number but it went to voicemail. Great! So he called again and got Maleficent's number. Thankfully she answered.

"Mal speaking."

"Maleficent! It's Baelfire. I'm back in New York with my sister and uncle. We were wondering if we could possibly stay with you or Astrea for a while if it isn't too much trouble."

"Sure. Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"We're at Bubba Gump's but we may be able to get to you if we focus hard enough. If not, well then, we'll call you back after we eat."

They hung up and gave the woman her phone back. "Thanks again… So we have a place to stay."

"That's one less burden." Emery said. The food came. There was an array of seafood, mash potatoes and spinach. "You know I don't eat seafood."

"Fall in love with a mermaid and now you don't eat seafood?" Bae questioned.

"Exactly!" Emery exclaimed. They laughed. He just ate the sides.

"We have a little problem." Bae announced. "We don't have any money from this world."

"Bae!" They exclaimed.

"I know. I forgot. Look, I have gold. I'll just leave a piece." Bae said.

"That's super over paying." Hope said.

"Better than stealing." Emery said.

"Aren't we genetically wired for it anyway?" Hope asked. They looked at her with reprimanding eyes. "It was a joke! I've never stolen anything."

They finished eating and Bae left a gold coin on the table then they eased to the back where the bathrooms were.

The man behind them overheard everything and took the coin off the table then… "Get them! They're trying to skip out on the bill!" The man yelled. They looked back in shock and took off running to the girls' bathroom. Emery leaned on the door to make sure no one could come in then they held hands to try and teleport to Maleficent but nothing happened.

"Oh no! So not the time!" Hope panicked.

"We can do this. Calm down, breathe and focus. We're three of the most powerful beings to ever live. We're just too riled up. We have to get the hang of it here." Bae explained.

They all tried to calm themselves and focus on Maleficent but the people trying to push their way through the door weren't helping.

"We can do this. Believe!" Bae yelled.

They focused with all their might and finally teleported out of the restroom and to Maleficent's house.

"That was close." Emery said.

"I suppose that's how papa used to feel often. I don't like it." Hope said.

"You've already gotten into trouble?" Maleficent asked.

"It is so good to see you!" Bae exclaimed… Astrea was there too. Astrea didn't look too well, looked like she had been crying for a while and hadn't been off Maleficent's couch in days.

"Is this a bad time?" Bae softly asked Maleficent.

"Her father just passed last week so she's still mourning and simultaneously going through a mid-life crisis which isn't exactly an accurate description for it because we live longer than people from this world… But we're glad you're all here. It's a welcomed change and you can tell us new stories from the motherland." Maleficent explained then invited them to make themselves at home.

-v-

Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest, Henry was really on his own for the first time. As he walked through the forest for his second night alone and it began to get dark, he started to question his decision.

"Maybe I should just go to grandpa Rumple's." Henry thought. "No, everyone will think I couldn't make it on my own." He started a campfire and sat by a tree. "It sure is lonely out here… No. Henry you can do this. You're a man!" He heard a wolf howl in the distance and his heart rate began to increase. "I sure hope that's Red or one of her kids."

-v-

Regina was at home worried to death, pacing the floor. She, Robin, Roland and Snow were gathered in the family room.

"You said he'd come back by now." Regina said.

"No. I said if he was gone for more than one night then he was tougher than we thought." Snow replied. "He's fine. He even has magic. If you're so worried, why don't you watch him in the mirror like you did for me?"

"Ugh. Then I'd have to call Sydney."

"I'm sure he's not still obsessed with you. He's probably found someone by now." Snow said.

"Is there another way you can watch him without the whole mirror, mirror on the wall?" Robin asked.

"Probably. I'll have to think of something…" Regina replied.

"Mom, don't let him worry you to death. It's his choice." Roland said.

"Choices. Funny thing about choices, the wrong one can stray you far from your destiny." Regina said.

"We won't let him get that far." Robin said.

"Birds fly away for a season but they always come back home. As parents, sometimes we have to let them go, at least a little. I had to learn that with Pinocchio, Emma and Emery at some point and they found their way. You had to do it with Roland and now it's Henry's turn."

"I just don't want him to be like me, and my sister, and my mother, and my grandmother, and probably her mother or father or whoever."

"Sometimes our fears are exactly what pushes them to do exactly what we don't want them to do." Snow pointed out.

"And sometimes they just do the opposite of whatever we want them to do which sometimes goes hand and hand." Robin added.

"And being overbearing will probably just add to the problem." Roland said.

"And you wouldn't want him to push you into a mirror." Snow said.

"Are you implying I'm acting like my mother?"

"Only the overbearing part. I mean, if the crown fits…" Snow replied.

"In that case, the crown fits you too because this was so you, say twenty-two years ago." Emma said as she entered the room.

"I made a conscious decision to let go when we got to Storybrooke. It was time. I knew when to let go. I learned with Pinocchio first." Snow responded.

"Not at first. When Pinocchio left home, you paced the floor as much as grandma. You hardly slept. You were a worried mess. You're much better with Emery but I've pretty much picked up where you left off with me in New York with the girls now." Emma admitted, shaking her head.

"In my defense, I was generally a worried mess for most of our stay in New York." Snow said.

"… Okay so I'll relax a little." Regina said.

"We'll find him and drag his butt back in a couple days, mom." Roland assured.

-v-

Jane and Rumple were on a ship sailing the ocean. They couldn't wait for the adventures they were about to embark on. Jane stared up at the stars.

"Do you think there's a place beyond this one when we die? Do you think mother can see us?" Jane questioned.

"Yes. That I know." Rumple replied. "Sometimes, I believe I feel her."

"Me too… So in a way, it's like she really is seeing the world too."

"Yes, I suppose she is."

Jane smiled peacefully.

-v-

In a whole new world, Bae, Emery and Hope were settling in at Maleficent's.

"So what brings you all?" Maleficent inquired.

"True love. I believe my soul mate is here so I have to try and find her." Bae informed.

Astrea finally sat up on the couch. "You don't mean that girl you met at the arcade seven years ago, do you?

"Yes." Bae replied.

"Wow. You fairy tales get an idea in your heads and you run with it, don't you?" Astrea said.

"She does know she's just as much a _fairy_ _tale_ as we are, right?" Hope asked.

"She's in denial." Maleficent explained.

"Oh." Hope and Emery said in unison. Now they understood.

"How do you plan on finding this girl?" Astrea asked.

"I'm a Charming. It's what we do."

And so the search for Vella begins…


	3. I Will Find You

I Will Find You

Bae, Emery and Hope were in Maleficent's living room. Hope was trying to find something on television while Bae and Emery were trying to get better control of their powers by meditating. Astrea was in the kitchen, she finally left the couch but was eating an entire carton of cookies and cream ice cream. She was going overboard, Maleficent took it from her.

Hope gasped. " _Clueless_ , the TV show!"

"No!" Bae and Emery broke concentration.

"You drove us crazy watching that freaking movie. You are not about to drive us nuts with the TV show." Emery said.

Emma took a tablet with her when she went back to the Enchanted Forest. She kept it charged magically and she had a few movies downloaded on it, _Clueless_ happened to be one of them.

"Shouldn't you be mediating too?" Bae asked.

"I did that for a few hours last night. You guys are slacking." She moved a book telekinetically across the table effortlessly then turned off the television. "Do you think you guys are ready to use your powers alone?"

"I've used my powers here before. It shouldn't be this difficult." Bae said.

"It's been a long time brother but a little motivation may help." Hope held out her hand and the drawing of Vella that Bae brought with him appeared in her hand. She handed it to him. "Oh yeah…" The photo booth pictures appeared in her hand and she handed it to him. "She's the reason why we're here, right? So find her."

"That only works when we use our powers together." Bae said.

"Yes but you believe she's your soulmate so you should try." Hope said.

"Hope's right. I can find Melody anywhere within the same realm at least." Emery informed.

"Okay." Bae said then concentrated on the pictures for a few moments. "It's not working."

"Focus. Breathe… Feel." Hope said.

He took a deep breath and did just that. Suddenly, he had a vision. It came in pieces. Michigan. Bedrock Diner. Vella.

The vision ended. For a moment he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I saw her. She's just as beautiful as the last day I saw her." Bae uttered.

"Okay lover boy. Let's go find your princess." Hope said.

"I think I can get there on my own." Bae said.

"Sure you could but we came this far, I want to meet this girl." Hope said.

"Then let's go." Bae held out his hand to join theirs.

"Not so fast, brother. If you're going to meet your soulmate again after seven years and you're all grown up and handsome, you have to do it in style." Hope said.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Bae wondered.

"Let's see. It has to be memorable like grandpa and his red cape or Cinderella and her glass slipper." Hope waved her hand and put her brother in a stylish up to date outfit for 2022 in the land of no happy endings. "Perfect. Why should we even buy clothes here if we can just do that?"

"That was a very Rumple, Regina, Snow…" Maleficent started.

"And Emma…" Astrea added.

"Thing to do." Maleficent finished. "It's a bit disturbing how much you take after them all." She said to Hope. Rumple in his Dark One years never sent someone on their way to their happy ending without doing it in style. Regina, Snow and Emma did practically everything in style, always make an entrance and Regina was definitely the leader in that concept.

Hope and Emery changed their clothes to something that fit in more with this world but yet didn't stray far from their Enchanted Forest fashion. Both were wearing leather pants. Hope wore a modern cape fit for the fall and Emery wore a jean shirt and a cool jacket.

"We'll see you later." Emery said before they disappeared in light blue smoke.

-v-

Henry was asleep in the forest and a thief was sneaking up on him. Henry's eyes opened. He heard him coming, he was preparing to catch the thief off guard when he got close enough but before he had a chance, he heard the man get hit with an arrow. Henry quickly sat up and saw a pretty curly headed blonde with brown eyes who looked like a princess but dressed like a bandit standing on a rock. She jumped down, stepped over the thief and walked over to Henry.

"Thanks." Henry was mesmerized by her.

"You're welcome. I'm Goldilocks. My friends call me Goldie, at least they would if I had any."

"I'm Henry." He stood. "I can't believe someone as pretty as you are doesn't have any friends."

She laughed. "You shouldn't sleep here. It's a danger zone and there are a lot of bears lurking around."

"Thanks. I thought it was pretty peaceful out here since the kingdom united. I thought it was just the dark magical creatures and animals we had to worry about."

"Aww. So cute how naïve you are. There's always going to be someone trying to get over on or hurt someone else. The fact that the land is more peaceful just makes it easier for those people. Stick with me and I'll show you the ropes."

"How long have you lived like this?"

"Since I was a little girl. You?"

"Just a few days, I left home."

"You have a home and you left it to live out here? That's silly. Must be some terrible circumstances."

"I just need to decide who I am and what I want to be without others interfering."

"And who do you want to be Henry?"

"… I don't know." Henry answered truthfully then they began to walk.

-v-

Back at the castle, Regina was searching for a spell to figure out how she could watch over Henry when Roland, Salem, Emma and Neal entered the room.

"Mom, we're going to split up and look for Henry." Roland announced.

"He's been gone long enough." Neal said.

"I thought for sure he'd come back by now." Emma said.

Regina sighed. "Thank you."

They headed out on their mission, Roland and Salem went in one direction and Emma and Neal went in another.

A familiar carriage was going through the forest and it stopped in front of Roland and Salem, Alexandra soon exited the royal transportation.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Alexandra inquired.

"Searching for my stubborn brother." Roland replied.

"Oh. I'll help you." Alexandra volunteered.

"Are you sure you want to be out here in the forest?" Roland asked.

"Yes… Bruno, I'll meet you at the castle." Alexandra said to the driver.

"But Madame..." Bruno started.

"If anyone asks, I'm with Roland and Salem. I'm safe with them."

Bruno nodded reluctantly then continued along the trail.

-v-

Bae, Emery and Hope walked into the Bedrock Diner in Michigan. There was a Stone Age theme and a lot of people about their age around. It must be the cool hang out spot for the youth.

The three of them had a seat in a booth.

"I'm so glad Mal loaned us fare until we can cash in our gold. God knows we don't need a repeat of yesterday." Hope expressed.

"Do you see her?" Emery asked.

Bae glanced around the room then there she was taking a seat in a booth on the other side of the diner, her golden skin glowing as she joined her two friends at the table.

"There she is." Bae smiled and headed in her direction. Time seemed to slow down as he approached her, what would he do or say? He never exactly thought about it before. He just knew he wanted to see her again.

"Vella?" Bae questioned and Vella looked up at him. Their eyes met and they gazed at each other.

"Baelfire?" Vella replied.

"Baelfire?" Her two friends echoed in unison.

"Who the hell is Baelfire?" One friend named, Amy wondered aloud.

"I don't know but he is hot." Her friend Sam replied.

"Vella. Wonderful to see you again… The watch, it still ticks." He mentioned, showing the watch on his wrist. It was symbolic that for as long as it ticked, there was a chance they'd see each other again.

"That's amazing. I bought that for like ten bucks at a gift shop." Her eyes were sparkling like his. Her friends noticed. They looked at each other wondering if they both were noticing the same thing.

The front door of the diner opened then entered a six foot tall guy who was built like a basketball player, hair was slicked back and rocked a preppy look.

"It was nice seeing you again." Vella said quickly as a way to end the conversation. Bae got the hint but he moved slowly because he didn't expect it.

"Hey babe." The preppy guy said after walking over. "Who's this?"

"Just someone I met as a kid is all. He was just saying hi. Bye." Vella explained, tapping her fingers nervously on the table.

This was very odd. She was a bit on edge and she wasn't like that a moment ago. The sparkle that was in her eyes was erased and that seemed to be the result of the guy with too much hair product.

"I'm Daman." Hair product guy introduced himself then held out his hand.

"I'm Baelfire." He shook his hand.

"Your mother named you Baelfire?" Daman laughed.

"Your mother gave you a fancy name for demon. I don't think you should throw stones. Vella, I will see you." Bae walked back to his table.

"She has someone. I'm sorry." Emery said.

"He still has a chance… Oh look, I did the hope thing." Hope laughed. "Seriously, I don't like his vibe."

"You're always right about your vibes." Emery said.

"It only happened twice." Bae pointed out.

"That's because we're always around good people and both times I was right. Two for two. Besides, you have three significant advantages over him, one; you are like Prince Charming III, every girl's dream guy in most realms. You learned from the best. Two; you know you're her soulmate. Nothing beats that and three; you have better hair."

Bae and Emery laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bae asked.

"Nothing really. I just wish I could do something about it. Look at it, there's no volume whatsoever. It looks like a wet dog or something."

They laughed again.

"Hope, I'm glad you came." Bae said.

Hope smiled sweetly. It meant a lot.

-v-

After a while of searching, Roland, Alexandra and Salem finally ran into Henry with this girl they've never seen before.

"Henry! Enough is enough! You must come home now." Roland exclaimed.

"I must not. I'm fine." Henry replied.

"Why are you doing this to mom and papa? They love you. We all do, just come back home."

"No! I'm not living with a bunch of hypocrites telling me that I should do the right thing."

"How are they being hypocrites?"

"Name one person at home who hasn't killed someone, almost killed someone or stolen from people."

Roland thought about it. "David's a knight so it kind of doesn't count…" He tried. "… But they've all learned from their mistakes. They taught us to do better than them. That's what good role models do, genius."

"The dimple monster always has so much belief in the so-called family but did you know that the woman you've been calling mom the past twenty years murdered your real mother?"

Emma and Neal showed up right then. For a moment, it looked like Roland had stopped breathing. He looked over and saw Emma and Neal's faces and knew it was true. Everyone knew of Regina's evil past but that was personal. He never saw it coming.

"Most of us figured it out at some point. I guess you were just in denial." Henry continued.

Roland finally just walked away.

"Roland!" Emma called. Alexandra ran after him to let them finish dealing with Henry. Henry and Goldie started to walk away but Emma used her powers to stop him.

"Why would you do that?" Neal asked Henry.

"He was going to find out sooner or later." Henry said.

"So what? You just want to make a conscious decision to fall into darkness now? Why? You have love, you have power and no one has done anything to you so you don't want revenge. So what is it?" Emma asked.

"It's more fun in the dark."

"If that's really what you believe then you're in for a rude awakening." Neal said.

Henry lifted his hands and purple smoke appeared around him and Goldie then they disappeared.

-v-

Vella and her friends entered their dorm room and flopped on the bottom bunks.

"So Ms. Vella, are you going to spill the tea on who _Baelfire_ is?" Amy asked.

"I told you. We met a few times when I was fourteen. I haven't seen him since." Vella explained as she pulled books out of her bookbag.

"And he has that kind of effect on you?" Amy asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vella questioned.

"You were looking at him as if your whole world had finally been completed. Your eyes sparkled. You looked mesmerized. You smiled."

"You smiled!" Sam emphasized.

"You're all exaggerating. I don't even know dude. Don't let Damon here you guys talking like this."

"Damon isn't threatened by anyone." Sam said.

"But maybe he should be." Amy said.

"Just don't let him here you!" Vella insisted.

"Okay." They agreed.

-v-

Henry and Goldie were walking through the forest.

"So you have magic." Goldie said.

"Yes." Henry replied. He didn't plan on revealing that so soon.

"You know, seems to me you've already made a choice about who you want to be. When you make a choice you should follow through. No one can tell you who to be." Goldie said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He decided.

-v-

Emma and Neal entered the family room where Regina and Robin were. They quickly stood. They had hope that Henry would soon follow.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"Yeah… he's not coming. I think he may me a bigger problem than we thought." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Robin inquired.

"He figures if most of us have dabbled in darkness a tad, especially you two, why should he be good?" Neal explained.

"I did not want this for him." Regina stated.

"There's more." Emma started to tell them that Roland knew the truth but he walked in.

"Is it true? Did you kill my mother?" Roland asked with hurt and anger but in a low tone?

"What? Where did you… Ro." Regina tried to gather her thoughts.

"It is true, isn't it? You married the woman who killed my mother and let me call her mom? You weren't going to tell me?" He asked Robin.

"I didn't- We didn't know." Robin said.

"I didn't figure it out until much later. I'm so sorry, Ro. If I could take it back, I swear I would. You know I would never hurt you." Regina's eyes were starting to water.

"Except you did." Roland walked out of the room.

"Ro!" Regina called. "How will he forgive me? Am I going to lose both my sons in one day?"

"You're not going to lose them. Ro just needs time." Robin said.

"Ro is one of the most forgiving hearts we know." Emma said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't bring back Henry. We won't give up but he's going to have to find his own path." Neal said then Neal and Emma left them alone.

Robin embraced Regina. She didn't change her entire life just so that it could start to fall apart now. To lose her son and to darkness no less was her biggest fear. For Roland to find out that she killed his mother, who she really didn't even remember because she killed so many people was another fear. Everyone knew her past, they accepted it and treated her for who she is and not who she was but to kill his mother was close to home. To find out now made it a fresh wound.


	4. Dark Shades

Dark Shades

Roland had a rough couple of days. He was questioning everything he knew. It would've been easy to join his brother in his quest to darken his soul but it really wasn't his nature. His way of coping was to just be alone or ride his horse or spend some time with the children at the orphanage. He pretty much just avoided his parents all together. They live in a castle so it really wasn't that difficult but he was ready to start really dealing with it.

Roland found Snow in the family room.

"Snow, can I talk to you?" Roland asked.

"Always." Snow replied as he sat next to her.

"How did you forgive mom for..."

He really could've been getting ready to say anything but she had a feeling she knew what would follow. "For killing my father?" Snow finished.

"Yeah..."

Snow took a deep breath. "I don't know. I didn't know at first, I think when I learned of it, I was able to forgive her because I realized how much pain she was in. My father kind of aided in making her miserable. I don't believe it was his intention but he did. Anyway, I knew the good person she was when I met her and when she changed, I guess I just tried to understand why. As time went on, it got harder to do that. I started to lose faith that I would ever get back the person I lost but the moment I began to lose hope was the moment it started to get worst."

"I know she's different now but nothing's ever affected me directly. It's my mother and she's the reason I don't know her. The past is the past but everything just feels different. It feels like a betrayal to love her but it doesn't change how good she's been to me my entire life."

"The best thing you can do in any situation is to keep love in your heart. Rumple used to say, love has killed more than any curse but the truth is love has healed more than any magic."

"It's the most powerful magic of all."

"Exactly. It's never wrong to love or forgive. They're the two most important things we're here to learn. We grow the most when we do it when it's hard. You can't get a happy ending being angry, bitter, vengeful, envious, and hateful and so on. It's all a contradiction of happiness so it can't coexist in the same soul."

"You're wise, sis. I'm glad I talked to you." He hugged her.

-v-

Bae and Hope were at Bedrock Diner sitting in a booth.

"You're going to have to come up with a more direct approach with Vella because popping up like this is borderline stalker-ish, therefore creepy." Hope said.

"I suppose you're right..." Then he got an idea and went over to the counter. "Are you hiring?" Bae inquired.

"Actually, one of our waiters just quit so yes. Do you have any experience?"

"As a waiter? Not exactly... But this is a job where you're of service to people. I do that all the time. I'm good with people and I'm a fast learner. Teach me and I promise I will learn it."

"Fine… I'll take a chance. When can you start?"

"Tod-" Bae looked over and saw Vella walk in with a pair of dark shades on. Her hair was straightened from her natural curls so it hung almost half way down her back. Her side bang was hanging in her face. "Tomorrow."

"Be here at eight am."

"Thank you." He went over to Vella at the booth she was in. She was still wearing the dark shades but had her school books on the table to do her homework. "Hello my lady."

She looked up at him with a smile, kind of caught off guard with 'my lady.' "Still have that old man thing working for ya. It's cute... I didn't think I'd see you again. Are you from Michigan?"

"No. I'm from... far away. You live here now?"

"I go to school here. I assume you don't go to Albion."

"No. I'm not in school."

"Good. I guess you won't be in debt up to your ears then."

"No. Education is free where I'm from."

"Really? Then I need to move there."

"Can you see with those glasses on?"

"Yeah! Just have a bit of a headache."

"Then why are you reading?"

"Homework won't do itself."

"So I don't get to see those pretty hazel eyes?"

"Baelfire..." She didn't want to be blushing right now but she was. This couldn't continue.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Baelfire, I have a boyfriend and isn't that girl over there, your girlfriend? I saw you with her the other day."

"What? No! That's my little sister!"

"Oh... I still have a boyfriend."

"So that means conversation is off limits?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea. I'm sorry."

"Are you happy Vella?" He could sense that she wasn't truly.

She didn't answer right away. She looked down for a moment. "Sure..." She replied unconvincingly.

Bae sighed then reached in his jacket to hide the magic he was about to do then pulled out a yellow rose which symbolized joy and happiness. "This is for you."

She finally looked at him again. She understood why he was giving her the yellow rose. He knew she was lying. How could some guy she barely knew see that but people who she saw everyday couldn't?"

"I guess I'll see you more often now. I start working here tomorrow. I better get back to my sister." Bae turned around but turned back to say one last thing. "Everyone deserves happiness and everyone can have it. See you later princess." He walked away.

Vella smelled the rose... "Wait. Where did he get a rose from?" Vella thought. She happened to glance toward the door and saw Damon headed in her direction so she quickly hid the rose behind her back. "Hey!"

Damon kissed her. "What did you just hide behind your back?"

"Does he have hawk eyes or something?" Vella thought. "Hide? I'm not hiding anything. It's a rose." She showed him.

"Where did you get a rose from?"

"I saw it on my way here in the rarest place. I thought, 'Wow, such beauty.'"

He just looked at her unconvinced then he noticed Bae glance back at them, well at Vella but he didn't say anything. He just picked up a menu and started reading.

-v-

Meanwhile, Emery was at the nearest nicest beach in New York in the most private place he could find. There was no one around so he blew into the shell Melody gave him. The days he spent without his love was more than his heart could bare. He missed her so. A few minutes later, the pretty mermaid popped her head out of the ocean then she came out of the water and her tail and scales disappeared which left her nude so Emery was ready with a towel and wrapped her in it. Then he waved his hand and put her in some clothes. They leaped into each other's arms and kissed.

"I'm so glad I got a man with magic. It really comes in handy." Melody said.

"I missed you!" Emery exclaimed.

"Not as much as I missed you." Melody replied then they sat on the sand. "How are things going here?"

"Fine. Bae found the girl he was looking for. Unfortunately, she's seeing someone but my guess is, not for long. It's an adjustment being here but I suppose it isn't so bad. Time moves much faster here. I'm still getting used to that... I do miss home. Speaking of, how are you? How's home?"

"I'm well. Things are fine at home. I hear Henry refuses to go home." Melody informed.

"He's still on that kick, huh? I hope he doesn't do anything stupid..." He held her close.

"Every moment is perfect when we're together. I want this to last forever." Melody expressed.

"Glad you said that." Emery said. It was a perfect moment. The sun was setting over the ocean. It looked absolutely beautiful. He got on one knee, reached in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful one of a kind pink sparkly ring. Melody liked pink and sparkly. "Melody will you marry me?"

"Absolutely!" Melody exclaimed. He put the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around him excitedly. "Where did you find such a rare jewel?"

"Let's just say there's perks for having dwarves for uncles and not getting the family ring because you're the youngest. I got to create my own ring to pass down to our future mermaid babies. It's made out of fairy dust."

Melody smiled. "I love you Emery."

"I love you too Mel... I'm sorry it'll be a while before we can actually marry since I'm here. I want Bae to have what we have. Everyone should have what we have."

"It's okay, my love. I will wait for you as long as it takes." Melody said.

-v-

Henry appeared in the castle's kitchen, stole some food and put it in the basket he brought. Then he appeared back at Goldie's small cottage in the woods. She said she trusted him to stay with her for a while. To his knowledge, she still had no clue that he was a prince and he wanted to keep it that way for now. They both indulged in the best meal they'd had in a while.

"How did you get this cottage?" Henry inquired.

"Well if you need something you better take it. I thought I'd get a few good meals out of the deal but those fools only had porridge. At least I got a warm place to stay."

"What happened to the previous owners?"

"I don't know, probably in the woods somewhere. You can't concern yourself with others. They'll never have concern for you." Goldie stated.

-v-

Rumple and Jane arrived on a jungle island. They found an habitable place to set up camp then began to explore their new environment. Jane never quite realized how much of a hoarder her father was until they had to pack things for this trip. Wow.

-v-

The next day, Bae started his first day as a waiter at Bedrock Diner. He was doing pretty well. His charm was really what worked in his favor, especially with the ladies and they all thought he was hot so that helped too.

He went over to a table full of college girls. "Hello beautiful ladies, I'm Bae. I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with drinks?"

All the girls started blushing. It took a few seconds for them to gather themselves and their hormones so that they could state their orders. When they finally did, he went to his next table. He didn't even notice it was Vella until he got there. She still had those shades on.

"Well aren't you a real Prince Charming?" She said because she heard how it went with the last few tables. If only she knew the irony in that statement.

He smiled. "Hello princess. How are you today? Still have that headache?"

"Yes I do."

He kind of figured the real headache was demon... Damon. She was probably just hiding behind the glasses or hiding something behind the glasses. She had an issue of Vogue lying on the table and she was on the cover. "Is that you?"

"Oh yeah." She replied nonchalantly.

"They really captured your beauty." He complimented and it was true but there was nothing but sadness in the eyes in the photo.

"Thanks... Do you know how to not do the Charming thing?"

"Well, I'm not trying... You don't like my charm Vella?" He asked, flirting.

She just smiled, blushed and looked down at the menu even though she already knew what she wanted. "I'll have a glass of water and the veggie burger special." She changed the subject.

He took her order then went to the counter. One of the girls sitting behind Vella tapped her shoulder.

"Clearly, he likes you. If you don't snatch him up, I will." The girl turned back around.

Vella looked over at him and smiled instantly. She stopped once she realized she was doing it. "What kind of freaky magic does he have?" She put her earphones on and played _Pass You By_ by Boys II Men. She cut it off half way through. She didn't feel like crying...


	5. New Territory

New Territory

Roland found Regina out by her apple tree. He was finally ready to talk now.

"Hey mom." Roland said. It's been a while since he spoke to her so it was music to her ears. She smiled then turned to him.

"Hi sweetheart." She went over to him.

He sighed. "I'm trying to move forward. I'm forgiving you. It's not an overnight thing but I'm trying. I love you. I know you're not the same person you were when you did all those horrible things."

"I love you Ro. I am so sorry. I really am." They hugged. Regina could see that Roland didn't really look at her the same but she was glad he didn't shut her out forever. At least they could work on it.

-v-

Bae took a walk around the neighborhood in which the diner was located. He had been working there a couple weeks and still hadn't actually seen the area. He always just appeared behind the diner then went to work. He saw Albion College on his walk which was the school Vella and most of the people who hung out at the diner attended. It was a nice area, plenty of land and very peaceful. It reminded him of home. It was a big contrast from the hustle and bustle of New York. He continued on his way and came across a horse ranch. A man who was about fifty-ish, with a salt and pepper Tom Selleck mustache and a giant cowboy hat was riding through the ranch. He stopped at the gate after seeing Bae standing there.

"Hello young man. I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Do you go to the school?" The man asked with a strong baritone voice.

"No sir. I just work at the diner down the road." Bae said.

"I don't know many people your age around here who don't go to the college. Like horses, huh?"

"Yes. My family owns horses. I've had my own since I was ten… Do you need any help around here? I already know what to do. It kind of reminds me of home."

"I usually only let the students work here. I can't afford to pay much."

"You don't have to pay me? I just ask that you let me ride."

"We can try it out on a trial bases. I'm Mr. Dan."

"I'm Baelfire. Friends call me Bae."

"Baelfire?"

Bae was tired of people repeating his name as if he was speaking a foreign language but at least he gets to ride.

-v-

Jane and Rumple were still miles upon miles away in the jungle and on one hand, Jane couldn't wait to see the animals and learn new things, especially gorillas. For some reason, the creatures fascinated her. On the other hand, maybe she didn't totally think this through. I mean they're sleeping outside and there are bugs and stuff. Ew!

She was asleep in her tent when she heard something collapse. She peeped out of her tent and sure enough, there was a cute little baby baboon trapped under some crap they probably shouldn't have brought in the first place. She crawled over and helped the little one out. He seemed to have hurt his little hand.

"Aww! Poor baby, let me dress this for you." Jane picked him up and took him to her tent to use the first aid kit. "Papa never liked how close I always got to animals." She laughed. "I know it hurts now but it'll be better soon enough. Want to sleep it off?" She cradled the baboon in her arms and they fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Jane felt movement from the baboon so she awoke. He crawled out of the tent. She chased after him.

"Wait! You're not well yet!" She continued to chase him. She's so caring, sometimes to a fault, kind of like her mother.

Jane ran into the deeper, less open part of the jungle.

"Why am I chasing after a baboon? He's just a cute little baby baboon!" She rambled in her mind before she was surrounded by a family of baboons, not so cute, not so little. Her voice shook, her lips quivered. "And this is why no one ever lets me go anywhere." She took off running as fast as she could, barefoot in jungle grass. Faster. Faster. Faster. Scream. They're getting closer. Faster. Faster… Right off a cliff. Scream. "Hey, am I flying? It's so freeing? Do I have magic I don't know about? No." She looked behind her. There was a man swinging on a vine, holding her up with one hand." Scream.

He finally landed with her, high up in a tree. She panicked as he continued to hold her in his arms so he put her down. The baboons crept back up and the man started to fight the family all on his own, almost effortlessly. They thought Prince Charming was bad, wait until you meet the prince of the jungle. His physique was extraordinary, his brown hair was long and so was his facial hair. He moved like a gorilla. Jane never saw anything like it. After he took down the pack of baboons, he went back over to her with his head turned to the side, curious and fascinated with those piercing yet innocent green eyes. He got closer and closer, invading personal space, totally in her bubble.

"Getting a little close there." She said, scooting back until she couldn't scoot anymore. He touched her feet, she laughed. That's her tickle spot. She couldn't help it. He touched her face, prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Then he held up her hand to his. They were the same. He put his head to her chest. If this wasn't already awkward, it was now. He heard the beat to her beautiful heart. It was in synch with his own.

He finally stepped back. Her look of discomfort, faded somewhat.

"Tarzan." The man uttered as he pointed to himself.

"Tarzan… I'm Jane." She pointed to herself.

-v-

Hope went to Bedrock Diner trying to figure out what she was going to do with herself while she was here. Undoubtedly, Emery was somewhere asking himself that question. They were really there for moral support of Bae but he didn't need them all the time, they weren't like bras or something. He was there to connect with what he believed is his soulmate. They wanted some adventure on the side if possible.

She sat at a booth waiting to be waited on when a man with sandy brown hair, blue eyes and clean cut face came to her table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No. Feel free." Hope invited so he joined her at the table.

"I'm Andy. Andy Davis." He introduced himself.

"I'm Hope… Hope… Cassidy. Nice to meet you."

"You probably didn't notice but I saw you here a few times and I just thought, if I ever see you again, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to talk to you."

"Wow. I'm flattered." Hope blushed, smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

The waiter came to their table. "May I take your orders?"

"My treat." Andy offered.

"Thanks!" Hope smiled then ordered a fruit salad (no apples) and hot cocoa with cinnamon. Andy decided to try the hot cocoa and cinnamon too. "I ate earlier and fruit salad is one of my favorite deserts. I could eat it all day.

"You don't eat apples?"

"No. It's a family thing. Do you always order your hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

"No but now is as good of time as any to try it."

Hope dreaded what she had to ask next but as much as her mom believes that she's like her and her grandmothers, she's smart enough to learn from any of their past mistakes. "Andy, how old are you? Most people here were college students so there was a good chance he'd be older than her. The real question was, how much older?

"I'm-" Andy began to answer before he was cut off by Bae.

"Hope! Word. Now." Bae said and walked away for her to follow. They went over to the counter.

"What is your problem?" Hope asked.

"You agreed, no romance here."

"Uh… Do I have a twin because I do not recall any such conversation taking place?"

"This is a bad idea. I told mom and papa I'd keep you out of trouble and you're going to have to go home at some point, you can't get attached here?"

"Seriously? You traveled here for someone knowing you have to go home at some point."

"It's a risk."

"Well let me risk. Not everyone will fall in love with the first person they meet. I just met the guy. We're used to the first key in the ring of keys being the right one but sometimes it isn't. You and Alex didn't work."

"What if you're not like me and Alex?"

"Some things are meant to be. Grandma didn't think mom and papa should've been together but they were destined and no one knew but them. Their souls told them. You know. You're responsible for recording such stories of people's lives. Now, can you let me be? I won't get in trouble and I know you'll be there making sure I don't."

"… You're right about that."

"I'm right about all of it. Now may I go brother?" Hope asked. Bae nodded. "Don't worry, I get good vibes from him." She went back to Andy. "Sorry. My brother's a tad protective."

"That's okay. I have two little sisters myself. I get it… So I was saying, I'm twenty." Andy replied.

"Okay. I'm… sixteen. If that's not a problem for you, it's not a problem for me. I'm very mature for my age."

Andy had a concerned uncomfortable look on his face. "Well you're very upfront and honest."

"It'd be a shame if we hit it off and it all got screwed up because of a secret."

"It's just if we were to date, I could go to jail."

"Not necessarily."

"Why aren't you ever in school?"

"Homeschooled…" Sort of.

"Maybe I should meet your parents first. If they're okay with it then maybe I can take you out sometimes."

"Very honorable. I'm actually away from home right now with my brother and uncle so they're sort of responsible for me until we go back. You'll have to talk to them. I don't think they'll be any easier than my parents. Speaking of me being away from home, I don't know when I'll go back. Could be sooner, could be later. I just thought you should be aware."

"Okay. You are very straight forward. I like that."

"Thank you! Do you have anything you need to tell me?"

"… No." He hesitated.

"You hesitated." Hope pointed out. He looked unsettled. "Look, everyone has secrets. That's fine but you're not a murderer or rapist or anything, are you?"

"No!" He couldn't believe she just straight up seriously asked him that.

"A girl needs to know these things. Not that you would tell me if you were but as long as those aren't your secrets, I think I can pretty much handle anything."

The waiter brought their orders.

-v-

Henry and Goldie were cuddled in bed together at Goldie's cottage in the wood. Goldie caressed his body as her head lied on his chest.

"What do you say, we get more than just a little old cottage in the woods?" Goldie suggested.

"What do you mean?" Henry inquired.

"Why should we settle for just this? We can have so much more. An entire village, servants, gold, power."

"Uh… I don't know." Henry pulled away and got out of bed.

"Why not? What are you afraid of, Henry?" She sat up with her arms crossed and eye brow raised. "Are you bad or not? If you want your family to stop treating you like a boy then act like a man, the man you want to be."

Henry paced the floor once and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what he wanted or if that was a good idea. If and when his family caught him doing this… He didn't know what they'd do.

-v-

Tarzan brought Jane back to the camp. Rumple was about to lose it, he was so worried and the fact that some young gorillas were going around breaking things did not help. He had a sigh of relief when he saw Jane and embraced her tightly. Meanwhile Tarzan joined the gorillas in their play.

"What is that?" Rumple asked.

"He's a man daddy and it seems the gorillas are his family."

"Can he tell his fellow beasts to stop destroying our sight?"

"Daddy! I'm surprised at you. Don't call the man a beast. I recall you were the ultimate beast once upon a time. In fact, there's a whole book about it."

"Okay. You're right but make him stop!"

"He only speaks gorilla but I will try."

"Be careful."

"He won't hurt me daddy. He just saved me." Jane took a step over to Tarzan but a giant grizzly gorilla ran out in front of her. She screamed. Rumple waved his hand and threw the gorilla. It growled loudly and the other gorillas ran off. The big grizzly king of the jungle ran off too. Tarzan followed reluctantly. He just left the first thing he's ever seen in his life that looked like him. Jane was hoping she'd see the fascinating man again.

-v-

Roland was helping out at the orphanage. At the moment, he was trying to get a five year old boy who didn't like to eat much, to actually eat something.

"Come on Mikey. Just a little. If you eat, I'll teach you archery tomorrow." Roland attempted to bribe.

"Roland!" Alexandra exclaimed in a reprimanding tone behind him. She just walked in and overheard.

"What? We won't use real arrows… It didn't work anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by and help out. Mind if I try?"

"Please do."

Alexandra sat down with Mikey and spoke to him sweetly. He was giggling and blushing then he finally began to eat a couple minutes later. No one can get Mikey to eat but Alexandra did it.

"No fair. He fell in love with you." Roland said.

"Bippity boppity boo, I guess I have the magic touch. No fairy godmothers needed… or Dark Ones." Alexandra joked. "I know what I'm about to do is a tad unorthodox but hey, I'm a strong woman. This may be a bit unexpected or weird to you but-"

"Alex, what is it?" He cut off her rambling.

"Will you escort me to Prince Kopa's ball? King Simba and Queen Nala always have amazing balls."

"Of course. I would love to. Before Bae left, he said you were in love with someone else. Why didn't you ask him? You'll never know until you try."

"That's the thing Roland, I am asking him."

The shock was apparent on Roland's face. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he was the one Alexandra was in love with. "Oh…"

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for."

"No, it's not like that. I just didn't know. Bae knew?" Alexandra nodded. "Wow. I never looked at you in that way."

"I understand." She started to walk away but he caught her hand. "I'm not against it. I'm just surprised. We can see where this goes. Why don't we just start with the ball?"

Alexandra smiled. "Okay."

-v-

The next day, Bae appeared in the back of the diner like he usually did but this time he wasn't alone like he usually was. Vella was there and she turned around startled when she felt his presence. Luckily, she didn't see him appear there.

"Baelfire! How long have you been there?" She asked, eyes full of tears. "Never mind, I have to go." Vella started to rush off but he ran in front of her.

"Wait. What's wrong?" Bae asked.

"Nothing."

He embraced her in a hug and she soaked in it for a moment until she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"I have to go!" Vella exclaimed.

"Vella, if you won't tell me what's wrong, at least let me comfort you. Whatever it is, you don't have to deal with it alone. I'm here for you."

"You hardly even know me."

"I know you enough to care and I know enough to see that you haven't been happy since I walked back into your life. I just want to see you smile. Let me do that for you."

"What? Baelfire, I told you. I have a boyfriend."

"Is he the one making you cry? Anyway, this isn't about him or me. This is about you needing a little light in your life. You deserve happiness Vella. Let me give you just a little bit of that." She seemed interested in whatever idea he had. "Meet me here, at 3:30 and I will surprise you with only things that will put a smile on your beautiful face.

Vella nodded. "3:30." She reiterated.

-v-

Three o' clock rolled around and Bae got off work. It was time for him and Emery to have a little chat with this guy who is interested in Hope.

Bae, Hope and Emery sat at their usual booth as they waited for Andy.

"Think he's too afraid to show?" Emery asked.

"No." Hope rolled her eyes. "He said his class might run late."

"I don't have all day. I'm taking Vella out." Bae informed.

"Ooh! Date?" Hope said excitedly.

"It's not a date. I'm just trying to make her feel better. Do you think I'm being selfish? Coming here, hoping she'll fall in love with me?"

"No." Hope and Emery said in unison.

"It's like when Tinkerbell told grandma that Grandpa Robin was her soulmate and she walked away. Tink said, she didn't just mess up her happiness, she messed up his. Eventually, they found their way to each other but if you and Vella are meant to be together the way you believe you are, you owe it to both of you to try. Whatever Vella is going through right now, maybe you came back into her life now so that you could do something about it. There is no such thing as coincidence." Emery said.

"I see the way she looks at you. Whatever you feel, she feels it to but she already had a life in progress, she can't see herself just dropping it for some guy she met three times, seven years ago when she was fourteen. I see the look on her face every time one of these girls flirt with you. I believe in you two. That's a lot coming from me. I damn near doubt everything." Hope said.

"Yeah and if my mom and dad can survive evil step mothers and evil fake fathers, curses, engagements to other people, memory loss, constantly being separated to the point they spent more time finding each other than actually being together in the beginning of their relationship…" Emery started.

"… Finally getting married with a baby on the way just to be cursed and separated again less than a year later and not finding each other again for another eighteen years…" Hope continued.

"Then surely you and Vella can survive a little pain and an asshole boyfriend." Emery finished.

"Well! That was certainly the pep talk I needed. Your love has to be epic to survive all that." Bae shook his head, reflecting on all his grandparents had to go through.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late." Andy said after approaching the table.

"That's okay. Join us." Hope invited. He sat next to her. Bae and Emery glared at him from across the table, they wanted him to know they meant business. "Andy, this is my uncle, Emery and you've met my brother Bae."

"Nice to meet you both. I realize Hope is a bit younger and I don't want to cross any lines. I have sisters myself and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt them so I understand." Andy explained.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Bae asked.

"I just want to date her, get to know her. I will only show her respect."

"Damn right about that. You don't want to know what we'll do if you don't." Emery threatened.

Hope knew her brother and uncle were coming off so cold and frankly a little scary because they just wanted to protect her. You really couldn't meet anyone nicer than the two of them but they can kick some ass and they will if they have to. She didn't stop them because she wanted to see how tough Andy was. If he can't handle a little interrogation what can he handle? So far, Andy was passing the little test Hope was conducting in her head, though she noticed the nervous tick he had, tapping his fingers on his knee.

"You seem like you might be a nice guy so you can date my sister. That means I'm trusting you. Don't let anything happen that I wouldn't want to go back and tell my parents. Hope knows the rules. None are to be broken. I know our family is notorious for not listening so do you understand Hope?"

"Yes big brother. I understand. You don't have to worry about me." Hope said.

"Good. Nice meeting you Andy. If you'll excuse me, I have to go work some _magic_ before I go out." Bae said. Hope and Emery shared a look.

"What are you going to do?" Emery asked rhetorically.

"Don't get caught." Hope reminded Bae about not using his magic in public but of course he thought about that. Bae walked out of the diner. "So what are you going to do, Em?"

"I'm going to see Melody today. Little secret, don't tell Bae yet but we're engaged."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations." Andy said.

"Thanks. It's exciting." Emery said.

"We should double date… Would you mind?" Hope asked Andy?

"No. What about tonight, our first date?" Andy replied.

"Works for me." Emery said.

-v-

After _working his magic_ Bae waited for Vella outside. She had on sweats and a cap and her curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail but still was the most beautiful woman in any room.

"So what's on the agenda?" Vella asked.

"I told you. It's a surprise but believe me, you'll have fun." Bae replied.

"How do you know what I like?"

"I know you like this but before we get there…" Bae whistled and a horse and carriage showed up.

"This is for us? Where did you find this?"

"Nothing a pumpkin and a couple of mice couldn't handle." Bae joked… Sort of.

Bae helped her into the carriage then they headed on their way.

"You know, I would've been cool with an Uber or something?" Vella said.

"What's an Uber?"

"It's like a taxi but better."

"Oh. Well, I told you I wanted you to smile and nothing makes a girl smile like being treated like the princess she is."

"This isn't a date." Vella reminded.

"Never said it was. It's fun day, that's all."

They soon arrived at their destination…

"An arcade?" Vella questioned. "You got a horse and carriage for the arcade?"

"So I'm a little over the top. My sister says, if you're going to do something, do it in style. It's probably something she got from one of my grandparents but still applies."

"Hmm, your sister and I would probably get along." They walked into the arcade as the horse and carriage pulled away. Vella smiled. "We met at an arcade. That's why you chose it."

"Yes. You remember."

"Of course I do."

"I got to see those dimples and those hazel eyes all lit up. I know I'm supposed to be making your day but you just made mine."

"Okay Charming. Ready to get your butt whooped again in a car racing game?"

"Ooh. Still the competitive spirit. I'm ready."

Bae got them tokens then they ran over to the racing game. Vella won about three times and Bae spent most of the game crashing.

"You've never driven have you?" Vella asked.

"That obvious, huh?" Bae replied.

"I've never driven either, I'm a New Yorker but aren't you a small town boy or something? Don't you all drive at like thirteen?"

Bae laughed. "Not exactly."

"You're Amish, aren't you?" She was still trying to figure out what his deal was.

He laughed again. He didn't even know what Amish was. "No. Not Amish. So it's your day, what would you like to play next, Princess?" Bae asked. As much as she was trying to keep her cool, everything he said made her blush. They played every game in the arcade then they decided to try their hand at the basketball game before they left.

"Are you any good at sports?" Vella asked.

"Not most traditional sports but…" Bae picked up a ball and made the shot. "My father taught me this one." He continued to make shot after shot and won so many tickets.

"OMG Baelfire! That was amazing." Bae exclaimed.

"Thanks…" He just ignored the fact that he didn't know what OMG meant. He really only knew the slang of this world from his parents' time.

"Look at all the tickets we've won!"

"Let's see what we can get with them?" They went over to the gift shop and turned in their tickets. "What do you want? We have enough so that you can choose anything?"

"Aren't you going to get something?"

"I told you, this is about you? What about that big bear right there?" He pointed to a five foot tall, fluffy, light brown bear.

"Baelfire, it's huge."

"Better to cuddle with. You know you can call me Bae."

"I know but I like your name. It's unique and… _hot._ " Now she was flirting. What had gotten into her?

They got that giant bear and stuffed it into the carriage with them. Bae helped her take it up to her dorm.

"Mission accomplished. I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun… My roommates are going to kill me for bringing this giant bear to take up space but they'll just have to get over this one. Thanks for everything."

"Glad I could be of service. If you ever need me. I will be there." He kissed her cheek. "Good night Princess." Bae left. Vella entered her dorm room with her big ass bear, leaned on the door and smiled.

"Where you been?" Vella's friend Sam asked.

"Arcade." Vella replied simply then put the bear by her bed and sat down.

"Damon take you? He win you that big ass bear?" Her friend Amy asked.

"Uh… No actually. Baelfire took me."

" _Baelfire?_ " Amy and Sam repeated, emphasizing his name.

"Why do you always say his name like that?"

"Because he's hot, charming and he likes you." Amy said.

"It's no big deal. He's my friend."

"Tell that to your puppy dog eyes." Sam said.

"I do not have puppy dog eyes and do not tell Damon. He'll read way more into it than he should."

"Secret's safe with us. Right Sam?" Amy said.

"Right. I won't tell but I like Damon. I don't want to see him get hurt. I hope you know what you're doing." Sam said.

Vella rolled her eyes, squeezed her bear, smiled and took a deep breath. The day was a breath of fresh air.


	6. Wildest Dreams

Wildest Dreams

Vella stood in a bedroom doorway of a castle wearing a pretty, flowy pale green dress that complimented her golden brown skin and her curly hair was loosely pulled back. There was a man with dark hair gazing out of a wide window dressed like a prince straight out of a fairy tale.

"Hey love." Vella said making her presence known.

The man began to turn around…

Then Vella awoke from her dream.

"Ugh!" Vella exclaimed as she woke up.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Her roommate Amy said.

"I have had the same recurring dream my entire life and I have never seen the man's face. He starts to turn around and I wake up every freaking time! I know he's not real or anything but it's like when you spend an entire dream trying to get somewhere you've always wanted to go but you never get there."

"I can see how that could be frustrating." Sam said.

"How do you have the same dream your whole life?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea. I've had this dream for as long as I can remember. Trying to explain it at three years old was difficult. I just thought it meant I would grow up to be a beautiful princess."

"It's kind of weird to have the same recurring dream for your whole life but at least it isn't a nightmare." Sam said.

"Maybe it's a past life or something." Amy said.

"I don't know. I stopped trying to understand it a long time ago." Vella said as she got out of bed to start her day.

-v-

It was breakfast time at Maleficent's. They were all gathered in her dining room. Astrea was in higher spirits and started to feel like herself again. Having Bae, Emery and Hope there was a good distraction from her depression.

"I was impressed with how Andy handled us grilling him yesterday." Emery said before he took a bite of his cereal.

"Me too!" Hope said.

"Honestly, after our double date, I quite like the guy." Emery said.

"Good to know I have your approval… So I was thinking that I should go to high school while I'm here. This way I can have something to do and actually be a part of this world while I'm here." Hope threw that out there, not expecting anyone to agree with her but was ready to defend her case.

"How? There's no record of your existence." Bae pointed out.

"Uncle Pinocchio could go to school here, I think I can. Maleficent runs a whole business, so did Giselle."

"Uncle Pinocchio was eight, that's a lot easier to pull off and Giselle's business was in her husband's name." Bae said.

"And really, nothing I do is legal." Maleficent added.

"We can make it happen!" Hope was adamant.

"There's more to it than just having documents. There's a system." Astrea went into explaining how the government worked.

"Can't you just find a hobby?" Emery asked.

"Besides, I don't want to draw attention to us." Bae said.

"I don't know what your idea of school here is but I don't think you know what you're asking for. Kids are cruel and you're used to the royal treatment. That aside, do you even do algebra and calculus in fairy tale land?" Astrea asked.

"Firstly, I may be a _princess_ but I don't need any special treatment. Secondly, algebra and calculus, that's math, right?"

Astrea laughed. "Yes."

"I'm great at math. I'm very intelligent. I learn quickly."

"I'm sure you are. Your mom was good at nearly everything. It was really annoying but she grew up here, she knew how things worked. Algebra isn't just math, it's like the devil of math."

"Maybe we can figure something out." Maleficent said. Everyone looked at her wondering how she planned on getting what was needed for Hope to start school.

"Anyway, I have something for you three." Astrea said then reached down and grabbed three cell phones and handed one to each of them. "You can't live in this world without phones. You'd be like freaks of nature. You're all catching on to technology somewhat so it shouldn't be too hard for you all."

In the meantime, Bae went to the horse ranch. He was looking forward to this side hobby while he was here.

Mr. Dan showed him around. It seemed he really needed more help than he could afford. The bit of staff he did have seemed a little overwhelmed with the load they had each day. Most of his employees were students so they worked part time and they were all pretty inexperienced.

Bae came across a horse named Adonis, who was sad, seemingly depressed and hadn't allowed anyone to ride him for months, hardly allowed anyone to even pet him. He was all white and beautiful like Bae's horse at home. Mr. Dan said the horse was in love and his mate died a few months ago. He hadn't been the same since. Love is universal. Even a horse can feel the loss of it deeply. As soon as Bae met this horse, it was his mission to cheer him up.

"Mr. Dan, you need more help around here. I know you can't afford it but my uncle is as good with horses as I am, I'm sure he'd love to help you."

"And he'll just work for the chance to ride when he wants too? Why? I don't even understand why you would do it. I know that diner doesn't pay much." Mr. Dan couldn't believe this? Who really works for free?

"We don't really need the money. We just want to help."

"People aren't that kind."

"They can be if they know what's truly important."

-v-

Roland and Alexandra arrived at Prince Kopa's ball. He was searching for his future wife. Simba and Nala were known for having the most exciting balls in their world, the music was fun, the dancing was lively. As soon as they entered, they felt like hakuna matata. It helped that that was playing when they entered.

"Shall we dance my lady?" Roland asked.

"I would love to." Alexandra took his hand and they began to dance.

"You look beautiful." Roland said.

"Thanks handsome." Alexandra blushed.

Kopa's ball seemed to be a great way to kick start Roland and Alex's relationship in a new direction. After an exciting night, they headed back to Alex's kingdom but they were far from home so a ship ride was in order. As they gazed out at the sea, conversation sparked.

"I'm curious. What made you- How did you know- When did you know-" Roland wasn't quite sure how to ask his question.

"How did I fall in love with you?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes…"

"When we were cursed, my cursed-self had a crush on you and once the curse was over, I could still see how amazing and cool you are. I never really got over it but it just seemed like something that would never happen. You were older and cooler. Bae and I have had something since we were children. It always seemed like we were just supposed to be together but when he came back from New York or wherever he was, he was different and so was I. We tried and I will always love him but it was time to follow our destinies."

"And your destiny is me?"

"Part of it, I believe so… Does that scare you?"

"No." Roland kissed her hand.

-v-

Jane and Rumple were eating bananas before they went to explore the jungle.

"Tarzan, he's so intriguing. His eyes they're so intense and beautiful." Jane rambled about Tarzan.

"You haven't stopped talking about him since he left." Rumple pointed out.

"I'm sorry daddy. I must be driving you crazy."

"Ooh ooh, ah ah." They heard and turned to find Tarzan running over on all fours. "Jane." He touched her hair.

"Hello Tarzan." Poor thing knew nothing about personal space. "Maybe I can teach him to speak… Tarzan, ba-na-na." Jane held up the banana.

"Ba-na-na." Tarzan repeated.

"I think it's going to work!" Jane exclaimed.

-v-

Bae took Vella out for a picnic on a nice autumn day. He'd been taking her out once a week. They are _not dating_ but it did seem to slowly be lifting her spirits and that was more important than anything at the moment.

"How do you always manage to come up with something cool and different every time we go out?" Vella asked.

"I think. I research. I have my papa and grandpa's voices in my head." Bae laughed.

"So there are more like you? Can't be possible. They taught you well, I must say… You sound like you have a close knit family."

"We are, thank God." Change a couple events in time and that wouldn't be the case. "Speaking of family, my mom's birthday is near and this is actually the first time we're not spending it together. I promised her a new playlist so I want to surprise her. You're a music buff right? Can you help me?"

"Mothers birthdays are important. Of course I'll help you. What kind of music does she like?"

"She's pretty diverse but her favorites, The Calling, The Frey, music like that."

"I love The Frey!" Vella playfully sung a bit of _Drops of Jupiter_ and Bae joined in.

"See, I know some things."

"It's cute what you don't know but while we're working on this playlist, we're going to bring you up to snuff on music and pop culture."

Vella was so happy and playful. The person he met seven years ago was coming out bit by bit. It just warmed his heart to see a smile on her face.

Later they went up to her dorm. She pulled up her playlist on her laptop. They listened to music for hours in different genres, adding songs to a music player he bought for Emma as they went along.

"I have introduced you to the genius of Michael Jackson and given you a taste of my favorite singer. You don't know me until you know how much I love Brandy." Vella said.

"So not only have I gotten music 101 but I've gotten Vella 101."

"At least from a music perspective. You can tell a lot about a person by the music they're most attached to if you pay attention."

Then Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_ came on.

"I love this song." Bae said.

"Oh, you know it? It's the kind of love you only dream of." Vella said.

"It doesn't have to just be a dream you know." The romantic tension grew in the moment. They got closer, the first kiss was brewing. The door opened. Her roommates walked in so their lips never met.

" _Baelfire._ What's going on?" Sam asked. They were surprised he was in the room and they were mighty close.

"Oh we were just creating a playlist for his mom. Did you get what you need?" Vella said.

"I did and I will be on my way now. Goodnight. Pardon me." Bae grabbed the music player and forgot his jacket.

Vella grabbed it. "Baelfire wait!" She went and opened the door already. "How the hell did he disappear that fast?" She closed the door back and when she turned around her friends were staring at her with their arms folded. "Don't look at me like that."

-v-

Bae went home to Maleficent's. Hope, Emery and Melody were in the living room.

"I have the playlist for mom." Bae announced.

"Cool! Now let's make that video." Hope said.

"And I will make sure she gets it on her birthday." Melody assured.

"Thank God for waterproof tech and Ziploc bags just to be safe." Emery said.

-v-

A couple days later in the Enchanted Forest… Emma and Neal were taking a walk through the back perimeter of the castle.

"A beautiful day for my beautiful wife's birthday." Neal kissed Emma as they stopped walking. "Happy birthday Princess."

Snow and David walked over to them. "Happy fortieth birthday baby." Snow said.

"Oh mom. Must you remind me of my age?" Emma asked.

"Darling, we age well and live long. You should be happy." Snow said then they had a seat on the nearby benches.

"It just feels so wrong to celebrate without Bae, Hope, Emery and Henry. Grandma's a wreck worried about Henry."

"Maybe I can help with some of that." Melody walked toward them.

"Melody, what a pleasant surprise." David said.

"I come bearing gifts. Happy birthday." Melody announced then handed Emma the music player with her left hand. "From your children and brother."

"Wow. Technology has come a long way in the last seven years, huh?" Emma said as she held the thin glass like device. She turned it on.

"There's a playlist full of new music for you and a few moving pictures."

"Videos?" Emma said.

"Right! They told me that. Look at the last one." Melody said.

"Before you do, Mel, what's on your left hand?" Snow asked.

"What?" Melody looked at her hand. She forgot she was wearing the ring. She and Emery were going to make the announcement when he came home. "Oh… It's a ring made out of fairy dust… Emery wanted to tell you but we're engaged."

"Congratulations!" Snow hugged her.

"Welcome to the family. Not that you weren't already." David said.

"Thanks. Now Emma, your present!"

Emma found the video and pressed play. There was Bae, Hope and Emery on the screen.

" _Happy Birthday!" The three of them exclaimed._

" _Mom, you didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?" Bae asked._

" _We love you. We wish we were there with you but enjoy your birthday." Hope said._

" _We also wanted you all to know that we are happy and safe. We're staying at Maleficent's." Emery informed._

" _And I start school on Monday!" Hope exclaimed._

" _What?" Bae and Emery questioned._

" _We'll talk about it later." Hope said._

" _Okay… All is well here. Hope all is well there. We can't wait to see you all again." Bae said._

 _They blew kisses at the screen._

"That was the best present I could have asked for. You know, aside from them actually being here. I just wanted to see their faces."

"Yes. We all did." Neal said.

"How's it going with Bae and Vella?" David asked.

"I don't know much but they're not together just yet. However, she did help him with your playlist so that's a good sign." Melody informed.

-v-

Hope started her first day of school. Maleficent pulled a couple strings with one of her clients who worked at the school. Hope didn't anticipate how nervous she would be to start school. It's not like she'd never gone to school in this world before but then again, one week in cursed Storybrooke doesn't quite count. Even though she probably should have enrolled as a junior, she enrolled as a senior. Everyone knows that's the best part of high school.

She entered homeroom and it felt like everyone was staring at her and whispering but fortunately, she was sort of used to that being a princess and all so she didn't let it phase her. There was a seat open in the back of the class and she just sat in observation until the teacher made an announcement.

"There's a new student joining us today. Everyone, please make her feel welcomed. Hope would you come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself?"

Hope was caught off guard but she made her way to the front. "Hello everyone, I am Hope Cassidy…" She had nothing else.

"Please, tell us about yourself? What do you like to do? What school did you transfer from?" The teacher asked.

"Oh. Well… I was homeschooled. I do a lot of… charity work. I love fashion and horseback riding."

"Why did you decide to go to school now?" A student asked.

"My mother went here. She was a cheerleader, honor student and involved in so many clubs I wanted to see what it was like."

Hope carried herself with so much poise and grace, a lot of the girls were looking at her as a target. Since she seemed to think she was all that, they wanted to bring her back down to earth.

"Who was your mother? When did she graduate? Maybe I taught her." The teacher asked.

"Emma…" What did they use as a last name again? Oh right. "Emma White. She graduated in… 2000."

"Emma? She was just darling. Every teacher loved her. There are still pictures of her around the school. What does she do now? I know she must have done well."

"She owns an orphanage with my father."

"Wonderful. If I recall correctly she loved fashion too."

"Yes but she has nothing on me." Hope joked before she sat down. Some of these girls seemed to be the mean girls Astrea warned her about. She even made her watch the movie. Meanwhile, there was a girl named Mona who didn't fit in with the cool kids. She kept her head in a book, wore glasses and braces and fashion was not in her vocabulary but she had a good spirit.

At lunch, the popular girls invited Hope to their table. They were very good at being nice-nasty and tried to feel her out. She knew these were not her people. She looked over at Mona sitting by herself.

"Excuse me." Hope stood from the lunch table.

"Don't you want to sit with us?" A girl named Claire asked.

"Actually, I'd rather not." Hope said.

"What? You think you're too good to sit with us?" Claire asked. She appeared to be the leader.

"I think it's the other way around. Don't try to intimidate me. It won't work. I'm a kind person but passive I am not. Good day ladies." Hope started walking toward Mona.

"We can make your life hell."

"I wouldn't try me." Hope said with a smile before she went to Mona's table.

"Mind if I join you?" Hope asked.

"Why? They send you over to embarrass me?" Mona asked.

"Nothing like that. I'd just rather sit here. Mind?" Hope asked. Mona shook her head.

"Sitting with me won't gain you popularity."

"I don't need popularity. I just want a friend." And so a friendship began.

-v-

A month passed, it was almost Thanksgiving and the college students were a few days away from their break. Vella was in Los Angeles for work and was now at a fashion industry party with Damon. All of the industry's elite were in attendance. She was only there for a day because she had to get back to school for the last of her finals.

A hot male model from France walked over to Vella. "Vella Swan, comment vas-tu Beauté?" He gave her the double kiss on the cheeks.

"Bonjour Taylor." Vella replied.

"English please." Damon said.

"Sorry. Taylor, this is my boyfriend Damon. Damon, this is Taylor. We've worked together often."

"Really?" Damon replied with a hint of animosity.

Taylor sensed some jealousy from Damon so he decided to remove himself. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"What was that about?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean? He's a friend." Vella replied.

"All of sudden you have a lot of male friends I've never heard of. I bet you're giving them what you're not giving me?"

"What? First of all, Taylor is gay and secondly, I can't believe you would think that of me."

"Stop lying to me. We need some privacy."

"I'm not lying, I promise."

He grabbed her discreetly. "Don't make a scene." He said. They went to the ladies room and when the door closed behind them, Damon turned around and smacked her to the floor. "How dare you make a fool of me? You think because you grace a cover of a couple magazines that these people love you? I love you. Get it together and meet me outside." Damon walked out.

Vella began to cry for a moment then got up, looked in the mirror and examined her face. The pain continued to linger. A model Vella knew named Bonita came out of a stall. She was so embarrassed. She quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" Bonita asked as she washed her hands.

"Of course. I'm fine." Vella lied.

Bonita hugged her anyway. "Maybe this will help." She went into her purse then handed Vella two white pills. "Ecstasy 2.0." Bonita left the restroom.

Vella stared at the drug then took it to her mouth. She paused and shook her head then threw it down the drain. She wiped her eyes again, fixed her makeup and covered the mark on her face. "Pretty girls don't cry." She said to herself before she left the restroom. It was time to go back to Michigan.

-v-

Jane was sitting in a tree with Tarzan. She had a picture book, continuing to teach him how to speak and the customs of civilization. He improved quite a lot.

She flipped to a page of a man on one knee giving flowers to a woman. He looked at Jane and smiled. They flipped through a few more pages then she asked him to get down. They swung on the vines together until they got to ground level. Jane learned to swing on her own and she wasn't frightened as she was the first time. Now it was freeing to her and overlooking the jungle was beautiful.

-v-

Roland and Alexandra were dancing alone in the ballroom to Emma's new playlist.

"My favorite part about coming here has always been the music. I've never heard any of this before." Alexandra said.

"Bae sent Emma new music for her birthday." Roland replied.

"I hear things are going pretty well for them there."

"I miss them. We all grew up together and now I'm the only one here. It seems so much quieter."

"There's still Nara and you're friends with the staff that's your age."

"Nara's at the age where anyone who isn't one of her friends annoys her. Yes I still have my friends and they're like family but it just isn't quite the same."

"They'll be back but in the meantime, handsome, you're not alone." Alexandra kissed him.

-v-

Henry and Goldie were on their way to conquer a village. They were headed out of the door when Goldie stopped him and kissed him.

"There's something I must tell you before we go… You're going to be a father." Goldie announced.

"Come again?" Henry replied in shock.

"I know. We didn't waste time but aren't you excited?"

"Sure." He said dryly.

She kissed him again. "Let's go!"

They went to a poor village furthest from the castle. Henry made a scene with his magic to get the villagers' attention. They panicked, not knowing rather to stand still or run.

"Things are going to change here today. Do what we say and no one will get hurt." Henry stated.

-v-

It was the day before Thanksgiving break for the college students. At Bedrock Diner, Bae was working and Hope was doing her homework at their favorite booth, at least she was trying. She was clearly frustrated then Andy came in and sat next to her. They've really begun to mesh well together over the past month.

"Oh Thank God, I need you. Please help me with my homework!" Emma exclaimed.

"You got it. What do you need help with?" Andy asked.

"English is easy. Science isn't too bad but history? The only thing I've learned is that this world is more awful than I thought and calculus? What the hell is this?"

"Okay. Calm down. I am here." Andy said putting his hand on hers. She smiled then moved in closer, looked in the eyes and kissed him. Their first kiss, her first kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that." Hope said.

Andy kissed her again. "I guess we have waited long enough… I don't have to worry about your brother, do I?"

Hope laughed. "You don't have to be that concerned about my brother, okay. Don't be so scary."

Emery walked in and joined them at the table tired as can be.

"Long day?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Just finished up at the ranch. Don't mind me. I'll sit here and catch a little nap." Emery went into the corner of the booth and went to sleep while Andy helped Hope with her work. It seemed they all had a long day and after another hour, Bae was finally off work and joined them in the booth.

"How's the homework coming?" Bae asked.

"Better with Andy's help." Hope replied.

One of Bae's co-workers came over. He hadn't really made an effort to get to know them. It wasn't exactly intentional but his focus was elsewhere. They really didn't seem to like him. They thought he was stuck up and took all the female customers. That wasn't intentional either, of course.

"Bae, we're all heading out to this club. It's laid back, there will be some live performances and a little dancing. Want to join us? Before you say anything, we're all trying to give you a chance and not look at you like an asshole who just flashes his winning smile to get what he wants." The co-worker said. Bae was caught off guard but with a momentary reflection he could sort of see why they might have something against him.

"If you don't mind my family tagging along." Bae replied.

"That's cool."

"I know where it is, I can drive us." Andy said.

"See you there." The co-worker said before he walked away.

-v-

Later, Vella walked onto a stage and headed to the mic dressed in an outfit given to her by a famous designer, make up was flawless and her hair was big, curly and sexy like a lioness. Whatever unhappiness she felt, the stage was not the time to show it. The people want a show.

"Hello everyone, I am Vella Swan and this a song by Brandy called _Wildest Dreams_." Vella introduced then the background music began. _Wildest Dreams_ was a song about someone who never imagined in their wildest dreams that someone could love them so much and they came into their lives in the lowest of times, right when they needed them.

Vella started to sing and looked at Damon in the front row of the audience. He didn't exactly make her feel that way but you know, it's a show and from the outside looking in, everyone thought they were that couple so they just ate it up. _Then_ what Vella least expected in that moment happened. She saw Bae walk in and though she kept singing, she was momentarily distracted. She quickly snapped out of it and tried to keep flirting with Damon from the stage but her attention kept going back to Bae in the back of the club. At one point, she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. She started the performance off calm so she could have something to build up to and as she stood there singing the song and taking in the words, a tear fell. Not that she wasn't already giving a great performance but it got even better. The next chorus came around and she began to move around the stage. She just got hyper, energy was through the roof. Everyone felt it and even though more tears started to run uncontrollably, she sung over that flawlessly. She took the song to church before it was said and done and once it was, she had a standing ovation.

"Thank you. You can find me on all social media VellaSwan. Single and EP coming soon." She got off the stage, walked to the back of the club and turned into a hallway.

"She's amazing!" Hope exclaimed, she couldn't emphasize enough.

"She couldn't take her eyes off you." Emery pointed out.

Damon didn't seem to be following Vella so Bae went looking for her. He found her in a narrow hallway leaning against the wall.

"You did not tell me you could sing like _that._ You didn't tell me about your performance either or that you have your own music coming." Bae said.

"I know… It's not you."

"… I know. You were amazing. You _are_ amazing. Don't let anyone ever tell you any differently."

They had gotten really close in this little hallway. Their hands intertwined and their lips finally met. They both had flashes. Vella flashed to her recurring dream of her looking at a fairy tale prince staring out of a window with his back turned to her and Bae flashed to his bedroom in his usual attire staring out of his window. He didn't know what that meant and she didn't understand something like that happening but she felt that she saw him as her dream guy but not the guy in her dream because of course he doesn't actually exist anywhere.

They let go of the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Before Damon catches them and shit hits the fan. As she walked out, there was Damon. He peaked behind her and saw Bae standing there. He put his arm around her as to make a statement she was his.

"Let's go." Damon said. They left and Bae went back to everyone else.

Bae went back to his table. "Thanks for inviting us but I'm going to go. We'll do this again." Bae said to his co-workers.

Bae, Emery, Hope and Andy left. They convinced Andy that they would catch a taxi because clearly he couldn't take them home. While Emery and Hope went home, Bae went to the horse ranch. Mr. Dan was still there and it was a nice place for him to think. He went to see the horse Adonis, he recently started allowing him to pet him. Adonis was beginning to open up, at least with Bae he was.

"Adonis, I didn't anticipate love being this complicated but I guess any love worth having is worth fighting for. When I think about it, no one I know with true love had an easy path getting there. I know she can't just give up everything she knows suddenly but what is it about him that makes her stay, I feel it in my bones that he's an asshole."

-v-

Vella and Damon were in his car. She sat quietly with her arms folded as he yelled as if she wasn't right next to him.

"What the hell was he doing there?" He yelled, she didn't answer. "Answer me!" She still didn't answer. He swung, she blocked her face and swung back. He didn't expect that. The car swerved. It was getting dangerous.

"Let me out!" She said sternly.

"Are you crazy?"

"Never been clearer. Pull over!"

"I'm not letting you out of this car." He said so she opened the door, car still moving. He stopped. She got out, he started following her. Trying to be as intimidating as usual, he yelled and hit but a fire was lit in her tonight.

-v-

Bae was still talking to Adonis when he heard a ruckus in the distance.

"Come on, Adonis. I need you now boy." He hopped on the beautiful white steed that hadn't let anyone ride him in months and took off toward what he heard.

It looked like a man hitting a woman. Coward! As he got closer he recognized who it was. He was already heated but now he was on fire more than he'd ever been. He climbed off of Adonis, ran over and punched the hell out of Damon. Damon hit that ground and saw stars. Bae strangled his neck tightly and whispered to him.

"Put your hands on her again and I will break your neck into a thousand pieces." Bae let him go roughly then ran to Vella and hugged her then helped her up. "Are you okay?" She just nodded with tears in her eyes, embarrassed.

He put his hand out hoping she would take it and go with him.

"Don't you dare." Damon said. Clearly, he didn't believe that Bae made a promise and not a threat. Vella looked Damon in the eyes as she took Bae's hand. When enough is enough, it's enough.

Bae and Vella rode off on the white stallion back to the stables with her hands around his waist and head resting on his back. For a while she just cried on his shoulder uncontrollably. That went on for a while. She never felt safer. It took a few hours for her to actually say something. They sat together in the hay and once a while passed after she stopped crying she finally spoke.

"Now you know how perfect I am not." Vella said.

"Like beauty, perfection is in the eye of the beholder. You're perfect to me." Bae said.

"That's because you don't really know me. I'm a hot mess."

"Who's not? Why… did you stay with him?"

"I was convinced I didn't deserve anything better, that I'd never find anything better. Who would want me with my history? Then you came along giving me hope and what not… When one grows up in an abusive home, often they're abused later in life or become the abuser… My father was abusive to my mother. It's why they got divorced. When I was fifteen, my mom got her life together, started dating again and when my father found out…" There was a long pause. "He- he killed- he killed her. Everything went downhill from there."

"I'm sorry." He hugged her.

"Ready to run?" She asked.

"I'd be more worried about you running. You're not your parents Vella. I love you for you."

"You love me?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"It is… I love you… This must be the craziest family drama you've ever heard in your life."

"You'd be surprised. My family isn't perfect. No one's is."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Honestly, my family has similar stories to yours."

"Stor _ies_? Plural?"

"Like I said, my family isn't perfect but we've come a long way. I understand but things do get better and they will. There really is a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I think I'm starting to see it." They hugged.


	7. Facing Nightmares

Facing Nightmares

Bae and Vella awoke to birds chirping as they lied in the hay of the stables. They slowly processed where they were as last night replayed in their heads.

"Oh no! My roommates are probably wondering where I am. I should call them." Vella said then called them quickly. "… Thanks again." She said after ending the phone conversation with Amy.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do it all over again if I had to." Bae said.

"Believe me, you won't have to. Never wanted to be the damsel in distress but here I am. I guess that really does makes you Prince Charming. You even came on a white horse. The only thing missing was the shining armor."

"I left it back at the castle." He joked. "Seriously…" He moved a strand of hair from her face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. My grandma Snow always says, everyone needs to be saved sometimes and if no one ever saves you, how can you be there to save someone else?"

"Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman."

"She is but because what didn't kill her made her stronger and the same will happen for you."

"That's a Kelly Clarkson song to live by while I'm rushing to pack."

"Pack?"

"I'm going to Texas with Amy for Thanksgiving break. I hate Texas… And I must look awful." She hadn't seen her face yet but she was pretty sure there were bruises and she was right. She sure was aching enough.

"That's not possible." Bae touched her face sweetly, healing her to the lack of her knowledge. She suddenly felt better for reasons she could not explain. "I realize this may be a leap but if you don't want to go to Texas, an invitation is open to come to New York with me." She hadn't been back to New York since she went to college. She was kind of avoiding it due to bad memories. "My sister, uncle and I will be spending the holiday with family friends. Remember Astrea? I was with her when we met. My family actually doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving but it's a big deal to Astrea so it should be nice."

"My grandmother was Native American, she didn't celebrate it either. I've always felt, you don't need a day to dedicate to being thankful, you should do that every day… As you said, this is a leap but why not. I'll go with you. We always have a good time together, right?"

"Absolutely. We'll stay in a hotel but we can have separate beds or rooms. Whatever you prefer."

Vella smiled. "Charming."

Bae made sure she got to her door at the dorms then went back to Maleficent's and filled everyone in on what was going on. Maleficent insisted they stayed at the house. Bae was afraid he was putting them out but no worries. The more the merrier and Vella could share the guest room with Hope. So that all worked out well.

"We are going to take a plane here in just a couple hours." Bae informed.

They all looked at each other.

"Here's an idea, why don't you just tell her the truth about your powers and everything else and save yourselves time and money." Emery suggested.

"I can't just drop that on her, it has to be eased into." Bae replied.

"That's what your mom said when she was keeping that secret from your dad. She ended up not telling him until she was backed into a corner. You know when she was pregnant with you." Astrea reminded.

"That won't be happening. I'm just waiting until the time is right. Timing is everything. So no magic."

-v-

Vella just finished packing her clothes. Her roommates were sitting on their beds waiting for her.

"There's been a change of plans. Instead of going to Texas, I'm going to New York with Baelfire." Vella informed.

"What?" Amy and Sam exclaimed in shock.

"What about Damon?" Sam asked.

"What about Damon? Damon and I are finally over. I wish I had the courage to end it a long time ago. Damon is the past and the light to the future is looking so much brighter." Vella replied.

"What are you talking about? You guys were a perfect couple." Sam said.

"Except we weren't. I love you guys but you're both oblivious and haven't the slightest clue what's been going on with me and you see me every day."

"So what has been going on?" Amy asked.

"This isn't the time."

"Fine but are you going to be okay? You haven't been to New York since-" Amy started to ask before Vella stopped her mid-sentence.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with Baelfire."

"Don't get me wrong, he seems like an amazing guy but still, it's only been a few months. Why do you have so much trust in this guy?" Sam asked.

"It's just a feeling. A feeling I hope you all have a chance to feel one day." There was a knock at the door. "The prince awaits. I'll see you both after the break." Vella grabbed her bag and glanced at the mirror once more. She still couldn't believe there wasn't a bruise in sight. For months, she generally wore sweats and t-shirts unless she was working or performing but it was time to change that. It was time to find Vella again. She looked like the fashionista she is as she left the dorm.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." Bae said.

"Really?"

"No, I actually got a cab this time." He took her bags then they headed for the airport.

-v-

Back in the Enchanted Forest, what was left of the family was gathered in the family room of the castle except Regina who came bursting in with news.

"I've got the spell! It's the same spell my cousin used to spy on Giselle and Prince Edward." Regina said.

"Are there any sane people in your family?" David asked.

"Nope, just me and Jane." Neal joked.

"You two are hilarious." Regina said dryly. A servant entered with a pan of water and sat it on the center table. "Thank you Reeves. That will be all." Reeves left the room. "Let's see what the prodigal son has been up to, shall we? I hope he's all right." She cast the spell and they looked into the water. What they saw was a nightmare come true. Henry and Goldie had invaded a village, forcing the people to be their servants.

"I guess Henry isn't the one we should have been worried about." Neal said.

"This is a disaster." Robin said.

"I can't- I can't- I just can't- How? Why would he?" Regina paced the floor. "I don't want to do this but I have to. We need to seize Henry and that girl. Who is she anyway?"

"Not sure but she was with him when we found him before." Emma replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Regina asked.

"It couldn't have been long. There was an inspection of the entire kingdom just last week. There were no reports of any problems or takeovers." Snow said.

"He knew that. That's why he did it after the inspection." Regina shook her head. Intelligent family, too bad they tended to use their intelligence for evil. "We must bring this to an end immediately. Robin and I will handle Henry and the little girl. Snow and David, you should deal with the villagers. You're much better with the people. I just hope they don't lose all trust in us again."

Regina, Robin, Snow and David went to the far end of the kingdom to the village Henry conquered along with their knights.

Henry's eyes widened and his heart began to race as he saw his parents' grey carriage (people were pretty intimidated by the black one and it brought up bad memories) followed by his sister's white carriage. He looked around for Goldie and ran over to her once he spotted her.

"We must go! The kings and queens are here. They must have gotten word of what we've been doing." Henry said.

Regina pushed open the carriage door. The villagers didn't know rather to be happy or afraid considering they knew who Henry was though no one said so aloud.

Henry started to teleport out of there but Regina put her power to use and stopped him.

"What happened?" Goldie asked.

"She stopped me." Henry informed.

Regina, Robin, Snow and David walked to the center of everything.

"Good people, please stop your labor. We apologize for my brother's actions. We do not approve and his deeds will not go unpunished." Snow informed.

Regina nodded her head signaling the knights to take Henry and Goldie under arrest. She stopped them for a moment to put a magic binding bracelet on Henry's wrist.

"Mom! Papa! Really? Snow!" He didn't think they'd actually do all this to him. "Let her go, okay! She's with child!"

Regina almost lost her balance. She took a deep breath. "Be gentle." She told the knights but let her go she would not.

The knights walked away with them.

"We will do everything in our power to make up for this. It is our mission to keep peace and love in this kingdom. That has not and will not change." David announced.

-v-

Bae and Vella arrived at Maleficent's. He introduced her and got her settled in. Later they played games; Twister, Charades, Clue and Life. It was all Astrea's idea. She knew exactly how she wanted this holiday to go. She missed her other parents and she grew up an only child so there were a couple things she wanted to make up for. They were all having fun so it didn't matter that she was the only one enthused for the holiday.

After a few good hours of that, Astrea went to start preparing dinner for tomorrow's feast. Vella walked past the kitchen and saw Astrea cooking alone.

"You're going to cook the entire dinner by yourself?" Vella asked.

"Yeah. They offered to help but none of them can cook and I don't want them ruining my dinner." Astrea replied.

"I can cook if you want the help."

"Yay! You're a lifesaver."

-v-

Regina and Robin went down to visit Henry in his cell. He sat in the corner with his arms folded and tapping his foot.

"You've locked up your own son, great parenting." Henry said.

"It is actually. This is for your own good. No wrongful act goes unpunished. What you did to those people was unacceptable and you know it." Robin reprimanded.

"What punishment did you or mom ever get?"

"Believe me, we're still paying for our sins. I wish my mother and Rumple didn't push me toward the darkness and I wish my father would have tried to stop me before I was too far gone but I should've been stronger. We won't let you fall. Say what you want about us but we won't stop trying to push you to be your best and keep you in the light. That's our job. You're not alone, Henry. If you keep telling yourself that you are, you'll start to believe it and one day it'll be true and that's a terrible place to be." Regina said.

"He'll always have me." Goldie said from the cell next door.

"I don't trust you." Regina stated coldly.

Goldie smiled innocently. "Your son does. We're going to be a family." She touched her stomach. "Can I call you mom?"

"I don't see a ring on that finger." Regina said.

"I just haven't gotten around to it." Henry chimed in.

"… Right." Regina said with disbelief. "Enjoy your cells."

"This is your solution? Turn into Grandma Cora?" Henry asked.

"Believe me, that's not something you want but I am taking one thing out of my mother's book. You won't be leaving this castle." Regina said before she and Robin walked away.

"I see why they call your mother The Evil Queen." Goldie said.

"No, you don't and you don't want to see it either so I suggest you not test her." Henry replied.

"So why didn't you tell me you were _the_ Prince Henry of Misthaven?" Goldie asked.

"I just wanted you to love me for me, is that too much to ask?"

"No. Not at all." Goldie smiled and they held hands through the cell bars.

-v-

Hope was comfortably in bed eating mint chocolate chip ice cream and binge watching on Netflix when Vella walked in the room.

"You know, this binge watching thing should really be a crime." Hope said.

"Tell me about it. What are you watching?" Vella asked.

" _Beauty and the Beast_ , the TV show. It's so romantic."

"I love that show." Vella got in the bed. "Thanks for sharing the room with me."

"My pleasure. Ice cream?" Hope had a spoon waiting on her. Vella joined her in her binging.

"Is everyone in your family so kind?"

"Generally." Hope looked at the television. "I bet Vince is there!" Hope excitedly said about the scene she was watching. "I knew it! He's always there! Talk about, _I will always find you._ "

"In real life, that may be a little creepy but it's totally romantic here… You know, especially since she always finds herself in trouble." Vella's mood changed. She got quiet. Since detecting vibes tends to be the superpower of Hope's powers, she felt the change instantly so she paused the show.

"What's up? I know we barely know each other but I can stand to have another friend and I'm a good listening ear."

"If worst comes to worst and Vince didn't show up, Catherine could hold her own. Just reminds me of…" Vella stopped talking abruptly. She was totally about to be a downer but Hope insisted it was okay. "Reminds me of how weak I am. I could never do that."

"Nonsense. All it takes is a little confidence and a little training."

"Can you fight?"

"Yeah. We all can. We started training pretty young. However, I don't like to fight, you know, very messy. If they manage to get a hit in, it hurts, they could mess up my face. So what's that term people use? Not about that life? Yeah, I'm not but I'm good!"

"Okay… Would it be too much for you to teach me? I just – I want to be strong. I don't want to always be the _damsel in distress._ "

"There's nothing wrong with being a damsel in distress. I mean, how else do you find your man?" Hope joked. "I don't think you know what you're getting into with me. Bae or even Emery would probably be much gentler than I."

"I don't need to be babied. I need to be badass."

"Don't say I didn't warn you but you got it dude. Sorry, I binge watched _Full House_ too. I have a problem. Somebody stop me."

-v-

Snow went to visit Henry in his cell. She hoped she could talk some sense into him.

"Here we go with the judgement!" Henry rolled his eyes.

"I will do no such thing. I just want to talk to you. Why'd you do it? I know it isn't about power." Snow asked. Henry just looked at her with a blatant stare. "Fine, don't answer. You probably don't have one. I just don't understand why you're choosing this life, choosing to be alone. Do you understand how much I wished for the love and support that you have when I was your age?"

"Whose fault was it that you were alone in the first place?"

"Let it go, Henry. We have. The past is the past."

"So you've let it go, what about everyone else mom hurt?"

"I don't understand you. You're angry about your parents' past so you want to repeat it?"

"Why not? They had no consequences, why should I?"

"That makes about as much sense as declaring a ten year old as your enemy." She said to remind him that he was becoming what he seemed to hate. "This conversation has been had so I won't waste my time but you know right from wrong. Love is stronger than hate. Whatever demons you're fighting, we won't give up on you. We will love them out of you."

Snow walked away. A tear fell from Goldie's eye, she quickly wiped it away. His family truly loved him.

"Your sister's hopefulness is quite nauseating." Goldie said.

-v-

Bright and early Thanksgiving day, Hope was training Vella in the backyard. Hope was almost like a drill sergeant, Vella really didn't know what she was getting herself into. She started out teaching her basic self-defense and got more and more in depth the more she got it.

Emery looked out the kitchen window into the backyard and saw them then Bae walked in.

"Did you know Hope was teaching Vella to fight?" Emery asked. Bae went over to the window and looked out.

"No but good for her." Bae smiled.

"It's times like this I realize how intense Hope can be." Emery said. "You and Vella have been a long time coming but it was still very sudden."

Bae sighed. It was bothering him and he hadn't talked about it to anyone. "He hit her. He'd been hitting her. Sometimes I'd get this feeling like something was wrong. I never trusted him. Then when I found him." He took a deep breath. "I told him I'd snap his neck into a million pieces if he ever touched her again."

"Quite violent for the truest believer… I can't imagine what I would have done if it were Mel. How do you feel now?"

"Every time I see a genuine smile on her face, I feel a little bit better."

"The adults in our lives really made true love look easy."

"That's why we have the storybook to remind us that it isn't."

When dinner rolled around it was the perfection that Astrea was looking for. She was happy she actually pull it off. This was pretty much a typical dinner back at the castle so Bae, Hope, Emery and Maleficent didn't quite understand what the big deal was but it made Astrea feel better. They don't know the history of this world though, Hope was learning about it in school. What they did understand was being thankful, that was a universal understanding.

It turned out to be sweetly beautiful. Moments like this made Maleficent appreciate this second chance she was getting with Astrea even more. It was the first time Vella had enjoyed a holiday in a long time.

After dinner they volunteered to serve dinner to the homeless. The amount of people without homes was heart-wrenching.

Afterward, they waited on their Uber van to come. Bae intertwined his hand with Vella's.

"I have a few things to be thankful for this year and you know, one of those things is you." Vella said.

"And I'm really, really, really thankful for you." They kissed.

A few people walking by would stare at her. That had been happening all day.

"Why do they stare?" Bae questioned.

"What happened to my family, it was on the news. They must recognize me. That's part of the reason, I don't come here."

"We've dealt with that a bit because of certain family members' history but they know not what they do. All we can do is create our own destiny, our own legacies and hope that they see us for who we really are."

Vella smiled. "Yeah. I'm trying, no matter how scary it may be." She said before the Uber arrived.

-v-

On a beautiful autumn night, Roland and Alexandra walked back to the castle from the orphanage arm and arm.

"Are you concerned about your brother?" Alexandra asked.

"Of course but I'm also a bit annoyed. I know this is terrible but it's always about him. Shouldn't I get something for being the good son?" Roland sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for how you feel Ro."

"I just need to get away or something but it's hard enough on my parents, I don't want to leave on top of it."

"Every so often, you need to put yourself first. They have Snow, Emma and Neal. If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"Another world, somewhere fun and adventurous, just for a week. That's all I need."

"The land with no magic?"

"The land where I had to be a servant to The Queen of No Heart? I think not."

"It would be different this time. You miss Bae, Emery and Hope, don't you?"

"Sure but getting there and back wouldn't be so easy and even if I did, I wouldn't know where to find them."

"Mel's been visiting. She knows where they are."

"Okay… If we find a way, will you go with me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." She kissed his cheek.

-v-

Thanksgiving break was over and they were back in Michigan at Bedrock Diner.

"I really enjoyed Thanksgiving with you guys." Vella said.

"So did we, new good friend for sure." Hope said.

"We must take a selfie to celebrate." Vella said, they looked lost.

"What's a selfie?" They asked.

"OMG. You're time travelers, aren't you? You can tell me, I'll believe you." Vella joked.

"No. Not time travelers." Emery said.

"More like universe travelers." Hope said. Bae tapped Hope under the table. "Ow!" She said in the midst of a laugh.

"Anyway, let's just take the picture." Vella held out her phone and they took the picture.

"To new beginnings." Bae said and kissed Vella's dimple.

"Someone isn't too happy to see you two together." Hope noticed Damon watching from across the room.

"That's his problem." Vella kissed Bae. "Hope, I found gym for us to train."

"Great. Now I need a favor. You know I'm a fashion design major at school. Would you model my designs?"

"Sure!"

"It's a lot harder than I thought it'd be, not the designing but the actual making is. Why can't I just call some mice and birds to make them for me?" Hope joked.

"Cinderella or Enchanted? You guys are really Disney fans, huh? I enjoy fairy tales myself, they've always given me a reason to dream. It's not odd to you guys that you have a family friend named Maleficent and a grandmother named Snow?"

"No! We also have a grandfather named Rumplestiltskin." Hope said playfully but the look on Bae's face didn't say playful. The look on his face said, "Stoooooppppp!" Hope got a kick out of it but that was her last one. She excused herself for the ladies room. When she came back out Damon was standing outside and she started to walk past him but he grabbed her. She looked him up and down.

"Has he lost his mind? I think he lost his mind." Hope thought.

"A pretty thing like you should be with a real man." Damon said.

"The name is Hope and it's a good thing I have one and know many because what I know is, a _real_ man doesn't raise his hand to a woman. A _real_ man is a kind gentlemen who prides himself on supporting the woman by his side and isn't afraid of a strong one. So if you would like to be introduced to a _real_ man, I could help you with that but oh yeah, I guess you got to know my brother well enough when he let you know he'd break your neck into a million little pieces…"

"Watch who you're talking to."

"No. You watch who _you_ are talking to." Hope said with a dark tone and pushed him to the wall behind him then put her hand around his neck but all the force really came from her power. He couldn't understand how she could be so strong. "I may be young and I may seem sweet but passive I am not and if you _ever_ touch me again, believe me, you will regret it. I know you're trying to make Vella jealous but it won't work. I know you're trying to upset my brother and that wouldn't be wise. So grow up and get some help you little asshole because one day, you will cross the wrong woman and you _will_ pay the price." She finally let his neck go. He clutched his neck and grasped for air. "Now I know you don't understand this word but be a gentlemen and open the door for me, would you?" He just looked at her, still clutching his neck. "I'm waiting." He headed toward the door. "Oh and do something about your hair. All the product makes it look absolutely dreadful." He opened the door. "Thank you Demon, you should be so kind." She walked out of the hallway and back to their table then saw Andy coming in. "Andy!" She exclaimed and hugged him. Damon just couldn't understand how they were getting the girls and he was single.

-v-

Jane taught Tarzan how to dance as her father played his and her mother's song with a harmonica. Rumple was in his tent playing it for himself but he was loud enough for them to hear it. Tarzan was learning to speak quickly which obviously made it a hell of a lot easier to communicate. He was spending more and more time with her. They couldn't wait to see each other any time they were apart. When they were together, they would constantly make eyes at each other. They were both beginning to feel things they had never felt before.

After the dance, she explained the stars to him. It was quite romantic over Rumple's harmonica playing. He seemed to play that song all night, undoubtedly, it gave him comfort.

Over the last few months, Tarzan and Jane introducing each other to their worlds not only broadened their horizons but quickly brought each other together. Unfortunately, Jane would eventually have to leave and Tarzan hoped that she never would.

-v-

Emma was walking down the castle halls to her chamber when she heard Roland call for her. She stopped and turned to him with Alexandra by his side.

"May I ask a favor of you, considering you can actually do this?" Roland asked.

"Of course." Emma replied, inviting the two of them into her room where Neal waited. Emma took a seat at the bed bench while Roland and Alexandra sat on the couch across from her. "What do you need, love?"

"Is it possible that we could go to the land with no magic, just for a few days? I would like to get away for a little while so, why not visit Bae, Hope and Emery? Can your magic do that?"

"Uh…" Emma never tried to do such a thing and really wasn't sure if she could. She's powerful but that powerful? Eh. "I doubt it. That's some powerful magic. As far as we know, the only people who can do that with their magic alone is _the author_ and Bae, Hope and Emery together. That takes a lot of them and they can only transport lands if all three of them are going together."

"Why do you want to go there anyway?" Neal inquired.

"I just want a break from it all and a bit of an adventure would be nice." Roland replied.

"I take it, you haven't spoken to grandma and Robin about this." Emma said.

"I haven't but I'd only be gone for a few days." Roland said.

"I'll try and see what I can do but I can't make any promises. Give me a few weeks, okay." Emma said.

Nara barged in the room and it's fair to say she wasn't very happy. "Are you serious? So you're going to leave me too?" Nara questioned Roland. They were all caught off guard to hear such a thing from her.

"What? I didn't think you'd care." Roland said.

"I wouldn't care that everyone I look up to is either leaving or losing their mind?"

"I'm sorry. You never want to be around us or anything. You're always with your friends. I didn't know."

"I'm twelve. That's what we do but that's because everyone is always supposed to be there and they're not! Because I'm always with my friends gives everyone else a right to just leave me behind? Poof! Just left in the dust?"

"Aww! Baby, they all love you. They're not leaving you behind." Emma assured but Nara looked at her with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"Emma's right." Roland confirmed and hugged Nara. "I'll only be gone a few days. I'm coming right back. I promise."

"Really? Then take me with you." Nara said.

"No." Neal said.

"You let Hope go! Don't tell me she's older. I'll be chaperoned. It's only a few days, right?" Nara pleaded her case.

"Alex, you wouldn't mind if Nara went with me instead, would you?" Roland asked.

"No. You all deserve to reunite for a few days. I'm sure they miss you both as much as you miss them." Alexandra replied.

"I'll take care of her if you let her go." Roland said to Emma and Neal.

"If I actually manage to pull this off then we'll think about it." Emma said before Roland, Alexandra and Nara left the room.

-v-

Hope was training Vella at a gym. She'd been training her for a few weeks now and they were really becoming good friends and they admired each other. Vella admired how strong and tough Hope was and Hope actually admired Vella for the same thing. Vella didn't see herself that way but it's easy to be strong and tough growing up with the people Hope grew up with and she'd never really been through anything but for Vella to have gone through all that she's gone through and to still have that glimmer of hope and will to keep fighting, that's true strength. Yet, Vella reminded Hope of herself, a bit flimsy on the hope train. She also reminded her of her grandmas Snow and Regina. No wonder her brother loved her so, she's like a combination of all the women in his life but that said, she knew what she needed to do to really help her and it probably wouldn't be pretty. This training was about to be taken to another level.

Vella punched on the punching bag but just wasn't giving it everything she had.

"Harder!" Hope yelled. "How are you supposed to kick someone's ass punching like a toddler?"

Vella punched harder, followed by a few strong kicks.

"Good! More! Punch that thing like it's all the people who have hurt you, like it's Damon, like it's your father."

Vella gave a few angry punches.

"Do you really have to bring them up?" Vella questioned.

"Yes! You keep everything inside and this is where you need to channel all that pent up energy, all that anger."

"I'm not angry."

"Really? Your father."

Vella punched the bag so hard it swung about a foot away.

"Not angry, huh?" Hope asked. "Be honest with your feelings, especially with yourself."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Really? So it doesn't bother you that people only see you as a pretty face and not like someone with a brain or that Damon hit you for months and no one noticed or how awful your foster home was or having to fend for yourself before you were ready and all that because your father, the man who was supposed to be there to protect you kill-"

Vella was boiling on the inside. "Okay! I'm angry! I'm. Pissed. Off. I'm pissed off and alone. I've been alone for a long time and it's not fair. My whole life isn't fair! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Vella yelled while failing to hold back tears.

"No. I wanted you to hear it. Now, channel all of that and use everything that I've taught you… Billy!" Hope called. A basketball player type of man with extra padding walked in. "Billy is a trained professional, not as well as I but he's allowing you to throw him around a bit."

"What?"

"How would you have the confidence to fight a man if you don't know that you can?"

"Come on, a woman can't beat a man."

"At the risk of hurting my face…" Hope stepped up to Billy and fought him like a superwoman then flipped him over onto the mat.

"Damn! You're really powerful for such a little woman." Billy was in shock then got up.

"Wow. I can't-" Vella started.

"Do not finish that sentence. Do what I taught you? You can do it." Billy walked up to Vella and they went one on one. "Channel your anger!" Vella fought him harder, it ended with her pinning Billy to the mat.

"I did it." Vella said as she stood.

"I told you, you could." Hope said as Billy left the room. "I'm sorry I pushed you like that. It's just that, I know what can happen to people when they keep their feelings bottled inside. Nothing good ever comes of that but you have to channel it in the right place, the right way."


	8. Here's to Adventure

Here's to Adventure

Roland and Nara were in the yard practicing archery. Since Nara admitted to feeling left out, they both made an effort to spend more time together. They are the only ones left there but Haven and Salem were visiting more often as well.

Emma walked over to them. "I have news. I've found a way to send you to the other world, however, I don't know how to bring you back. Bae, Hope and Emery can't bring you back unless they come too and if they can, they haven't learned how yet. What you'll have to do is go to The Charmed Ones in San Francisco and ask them to send you back. I'm positive they will help you but I'd feel much better if I had a way for you to go and come."

Roland took a breath. "Okay… So can I leave when I'm ready?"

"Yes." Emma replied.

"Can I go? Please mom!" Nara pled.

Emma sighed. Your father and I discussed it. You can go but Ro, please take care of my baby." She pulled Nara into her arms and hugged her tightly, Nara's face was suffocating in Emma's chest.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" Nara muffled into Emma's chest. Emma let her go.

"I will protect her with my life." Roland said.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Nara ran off.

"Please don't stay too long." Emma said.

"Just a few days, I promise you." Roland assured.

"The best part is, you'll be there just in time for Bae's birthday."

"It's killing you that you're going to miss it, isn't it? Maybe you should go."

"No, I have too many responsibilities here. Even without my children, I still have about a hundred of them depending on me along with my royal duties. Besides, I left that life behind me. It should stay that way."

-v-

Hope and Andy were on a date at an astronomy museum. How could that not be fascinating, learning about the planet and the stars and so on, accompanied by the visuals? It was quite beautiful. Hope was in awe, she was really enjoying it.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. This can be a hit or miss date choice. Girls generally find this stuff boring." Andy said.

"No way. If it's something new to me, I'll probably like it. I like new things. I've seen a lot. New discoveries are always welcomed." Hope replied.

They entered a room where you can just sit down and the entire room would feel like you're up in space, as close to the stars as you can get.

"What triggered your interest in the stars and such?" Hope asked.

Andy chuckled. "When I was kid, I had this Buzz Lightyear action figure. He was Star Command's most prolific space ranger!" Andy quoted the commercial he remembered from his childhood. "At one point I wanted to be a cowboy due to my Woody toy." The smile suddenly left his face.

"I suppose you had a childhood full of dreams and endless possibilities."

"Yeah… There comes a time when everyone has to grow up and let dreams go."

"No. You're never too old to dream. Don't let anyone tell you any differently. Those toys seemed to really impact you, that's why you want to be a toy maker?"

"Yeah. I want to give others that joy, you know."

"There's no better reason to do something."

"I'm still a bit surprised I chose this career. My mom wasn't exactly happy about it either."

"Why?" Hope inquired. It sounded like something completely reasonable to her.

Andy looked at her. He'd said too much now. He didn't like where this conversation was going. She noticed the change in him that followed the question and though she was curious she decided to take the initiative and change the subject. It was a perfectly lovely date, let's keep it that way. There was always something he wasn't telling her, that was no secret. She was keeping something from him too so as long as he didn't hurt people, she didn't care what it was but after all this time, she was getting curious and tired of people staring at them when they were at the diner or something.

-v-

After a long day of dealing with the kingdom's concerns, the older adults returned to the relaxing quarters of the castle, away from all the responsibility they had. Henry really stirred the pot and that wasn't all that was brewing. However, they decided to let Henry and Goldie out of their cells but they still could not leave the perimeter of the castle. The castle was much bigger than a cell so at least they weren't confined to a box.

"You can't hold us here!" Henry yelled as he entered the room because he no doubt tried to.

"And we're supposed to let you go so you can terrorize our people?" Robin questioned.

"Do you have the slightest idea what you've started? We spent years, _years_ rebuilding this kingdom. The last thing we want is to slowly watch it unravel in from of our eyes." Snow said.

"Every little thing has a domino effect, some bigger than others. One push can make everything after it collapse. That's something your grandpa Rumple was a master of. If he were here, he'd tell you not to start pushing it." Neal explained.

Henry didn't quite know what he had caused but he got the point. One side of him did not care but the other side? Well, the other side was why he walked out of the room.

"We'll deal with that later, now I suppose it's time we send Ro and Nara on their way." Regina said as she hugged Roland and wouldn't let go, literally and figuratively.

"Mom, it will only be a few days' time. It's even less time here than it is there." Roland said but Regina didn't budge.

"The spell will allow you to arrive near wherever Bae is but wherever there are no people. Before I cast it, let's change those clothes so you don't look like you're coming from a fair or something." Emma said then waved her hand. Roland and Nara appeared in something stylish for the other realm but with a hint of home. "Secondly, the gifts." Neal handed Ro a box about the size a small notebook. "Now, this spell was the best I can do. It's actually more of a tracker type of portal than anything but whatever, details… details… You have thirty seconds to go through once I say it, okay? Hugs!" Emma exclaimed. They all gathered and hugged them the two of them.

"We will be back soon. We will be fine." Roland assured.

Everyone said, "We love you," before Emma started the spell that opened the big blue portal that sent them on their way.

-v-

At Bedrock Diner, Bae, Emery, Hope and Andy were gathered in their booth while engaging in small talk. Hope was actually more engaged with her phone. This world was getting to her. Vella came in and joined them, she seemed happier and happier.

"So I just came from seeing a therapist, not that Hope wasn't doing a good job on her own but yeah I figured I was due. It's pretty good."

"I'm happy for you, love." Bae said. They all concurred.

"What has your attention on that phone?" Emery asked Hope.

"Instagram. I'm up to five hundred followers!" Hope replied.

"And the agency I work for saw your photos and want you to model for them. I have a meeting with them a few days before my birthday. They would like to see you then." Vella informed.

Hope finally looked up. "No way!" Hope screeched. "I'm so in!" Then two people walking into the diner caught her attention. "Okay, I may be more homesick than I thought because those two people look a lot like Ro and Nara. I must be losing it."

Bae looked over his shoulder and Emery looked over Bae's head.

"Wait. That is Ro and Nara." Emery realized.

"OMG!" Hope ran to them, jumped into Roland's arms then swung Nara around. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked back to the table. "Wow. Didn't expect that." She wiped her eyes.

Bae and Emery got up from the table to hug them.

"What are you doing here? How?" Bae asked.

"We needed to get away. We missed you and your mom figured something out." Roland replied.

"You just made our day." Emery said then introduced them. "This is our uncle Roland and my niece, their sister, Nara."

Vella and Andy looked confused as to how Roland was all of their uncle for a couple reasons but questions later.

"This is Vella and Andy." Bae introduced.

"Oh, so you're Vella!" Nara said in a cute tone. "Nice to finally meet you."

"And this is my boyfriend Andy." Hope sort of rushed out.

"Boyfriend? Ooh." Nara replied instinctively but not like a child ready to tell mom but like, " _Oh boy, this can't be good._ "

"Well… pleasure to meet you both." Roland said.

"It's nice to meet more of your family." Vella said.

"Maybe we should get a bigger booth." Emery pointed out before they moved to a big round one.

-v-

At the castle, the adults were gathered for a discussion. It felt empty with two more of their children, who weren't really children anymore gone. There was only one left and they felt like they had been losing him for a while.

"Our people are getting riled up, questioning our intentions. We've been doing everything we can do to make sure that didn't happen." Snow explained.

"To top it off, King George is attempting to stage a takeover." David said.

Snow closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"We'll have to go to war." Regina said since she knew no one else would.

"Mom no! It would cause more chaos than we have. It'll be dangerous." Snow exclaimed.

"I'm just saying. You were thinking it, that's why you look so stressed out over there."

Snow frowned, it was what she was thinking but she hoped it wouldn't come to that. "There has to be another option. We're all intelligent people, surely we can out smart King George."

-v-

Luckily Maleficent and her husband Bo didn't mind Roland and Nara staying at her place for a while. It's the most action she'd had in seven years, when they battled Cora and The Blue Fairy.

Bae, Hope, Emery, Roland and Nara were in the bedroom playing an Enchanted Forest monopoly that Hope created magically because why not?

"I see why you came back for Vella." Roland said. Bae smiled.

"Yes! She's fabulous dahling." Nara concurred.

"But Hope, you have a boyfriend?" Roland still couldn't believe it.

"This should be manufactured in stores." Hope spoke of the game, changing the subject.

"No. No. Let's go back." Roland said.

"Look, don't tell my mom and papa, okay? I like him. I like him a lot but we know it's temporary. We do." Hope replied.

"Okay! Just curious. I mean, you guys leave for a few months and everything's different." Roland said.

"Not everything… Have you met anyone?" Bae was just curious if Roland and Alexandra made a go of it.

"You mean Alex? We're doing well." Roland replied.

"I'm glad we're back together." Emery said.

"Nara felt a tad abandoned by us." Roland informed.

"More than a tad." Nara corrected.

"Aww! We're so sorry!" Hope pulled her little sister into a hug.

"Yeah… yeah." Nara said, nonchalantly.

Roland pulled out the box he was given before he left and handed it to Bae. "Here. Gift from home."

Bae opened the box and found three sheets of paper with mostly his mother's hand writing on it. One with each of their names on it. He handed one to Hope and Emery. Each paper had a poem on it, telling them how much they loved and missed them, Bae's also had a happy birthday message. It was hard for him, spending his birthday without his family. In his twenty-one years of existence, that's never happened but the twenty-second would be different. He was happy that he did have the ones who were there. The bottom of the papers were signed by the rest of the family with little messages by their names. Even though, they couldn't hear their families voices, it meant just as much to see their handwriting and see their messages to them but boy would it be nice to hear their voices.

A tear fell from Hope's eyes, she wiped it away quickly.

"Are you crying?" Nara questioned.

"No." Hope replied. Emery pulled her into a hug.

"While we're here, let's do something fun that we can't do at home." Nara said.

"I have an idea. Let's go to the funniest place on this earth." Emery said.

Disney World. They all went to Disney World the next day. It was exciting. It was fascinating and the best part, it wasn't cold near the end of December.

"Cinderella's castle, freakishly close to reality." Hope pointed out.

Bae chuckled. "That's probably where the similarities end."

They walked through and found the actors dressed as Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen.

"This is hilarious." Emery said.

"Yeah, grandma would never wear such a hideous dress." Hope referred to Snow White's dress. They all shook their heads. It wouldn't be Hope if she didn't comment on the dress.

"Let's take pictures with them." Emery said.

"Yeah, they will get a kick out of that." Roland said.

They went and took pictures with them before they headed for the rides. What to ride first? So many choices and it's probably the only time in their lives they'll have a chance to do this. They decided to go for a rollercoaster first.

"Uh… That's really high. Do we really want to do this?" Nara asked.

"Come on sis, we're Charming's, we're brave!" Hope exclaimed.

They got on the ride. It was terrifying but it was exciting. What a thrill. All day, they checked out as many attractions as possible and rode as many rides as possible. They came back the next day to try and do everything they couldn't do the first day. They still didn't seem to try everything but it was a couple of the best days of their lives. They'd never get another day like that again.

-v-

Vella was headed to her dorm room when she felt someone following her. The sensory training Hope had her doing was apparently really handy. She got a whiff of the person's cologne, a strong musk with a hint of spices like ginger and nutmeg. She was never very fond of it, she knew it was Damon.

She suddenly turned around with her right hand to his neck and pressed him against the wall. He didn't see it coming.

"What do you want?" Vella asked sternly.

His eyes were wide and dare I say, had a bit of fear. "You must be hanging with Baelfire's sister."

"What. Do. You. Want?" She asked again.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you."

She let him go and folded her arms, clearly guarded. "You can let that dream go, baby. I've moved on. I don't want you. I don't need you."

"Oh because you have _Baelfire_? He doesn't love y-"

"Don't try it. Don't feed me that bull about no one loving me and you're the only one who does. You don't love me. You don't love you. This isn't about Baelfire. This is about me. I love me again and that's what's important. Now go get you some therapy and leave me alone. If you come near me again, believe me you will regret it."

"What? You're going to send your boyfriend after me?" Damon patronized.

"No." Vella kneed him in the stomach and as he crouched down she put him in a headlock. "I think you get the picture now." She pushed him away and walked in her dorm.

-v-

Henry was on the castle's balcony just staring out into the distance when one of the chambermaids, Seiko passed behind him. She was pretty, her eyes were emerald green, wide and bright. Her hair was light brown and long with loose curls flowing down her back. He turned around as he felt her pass then called her name.

"Excuse me. Hello your highness." It was respectful but had a hint of snarkiness behind it.

Henry chuckled. "Your highness? What is with formalities? I'm Henry. We grew up together."

Seiko shook her head as if she was confused. "The only Henry I knew was kind and wouldn't hurt people or force people to be his servants. I don't know any other Henry. I miss him. Have you seen him around, your highness?"

Henry chuckled. "Oh. That's what this is about. You just don't understand."

"You're absolutely right, I don't, _your highness_. May I be excused? I must get back to work."

"No." Henry replied. Her eyebrows raised. "Cut the crap, Seiko. We've been friends our whole lives. You gave me my first kiss. Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you acting the way you're acting? When you can give me an answer, maybe we can talk." She started to walk away but stopped. "And really? You're holding your parents' past against them? Grow up. They're the kindest people I know. People who were around for your mother's evil queen days, maybe they do still harbor feelings about all that she did but our generation can completely judge her on who she is and not who she was. All I know is, she was a wonderful mother to you and she would bandage my scraped knees when I would fall when we played together as children. She let me ride her horse and taught me how. She treated all of us like that and we're just the helps' children who would become the help ourselves. She didn't have to do that but she saw us as equals and she was kind. Yes, she did horrible things decades ago but not to you, not to us. Why do you want to be hateful? Being miserable and alone is appealing to you?"

Henry sighed. "You may go now."

Did he just dismiss her? Her eyebrows raised again. "You got what you wanted. Now that I tell you the truth, you want me to go? Well, I'm not finished. You brought that woman in here, pregnant, you don't even love her. What do you even know about her?"

"You're crossing the line."

"I don't think you remember what a line is… You're having a family with a woman you don't want or love. You know you were raised better."

"I love her." Henry said sternly.

"Where's the ring?"

"I'm working on it." He yelled. Seiko laughed. "Why do you care about any of it?"

"Because the Henry I knew was kind and wouldn't hurt people or force people to be his servants. I miss him. Everyone just wants our Henry back… Those villagers, those people, they were just like me. That would be my life if I wasn't fortunate enough to work in the castle. So what? You want to hurt everyone? You want to hurt me? Someone you claim is your friend? You know, I'm glad you won't be king in your lifetime because at this rate, we'd all be doomed." Seiko walked away.

Henry ran his hands through his thick black hair then rested his hands on his head as he looked up at the sky.

-v-

December 21, 2022, it was Prince Baelfire David Cassidy's twenty-second birthday. It was the first time he would celebrate his birthday in the world he was born in. It was actually the first time he celebrated on his actual birthday because time is a tad slower in their world. The days leading up to it was enjoyable so he didn't expect anything less for the day. They were set for some laser tag fun, something else that can't be done in the Enchanted Forest.

Then they went to the diner and they got him a birthday cake. It was white and blue, inspired by the winter with one blue candle on top. He made a wish…

Amy and Sam walked in and came over to the table, kindly said happy birthday.

"Join us!" Bae invited.

"Thanks but we're just going to order to-go." Sam said before she and Amy went to the counter to order. Vella followed.

"What's going on?" Clearly, there was something they weren't saying.

"Nothing…" Amy said. It was that nothing that was obviously something but you didn't want to say it was something.

Vella gave them a look, there are no idiots here.

"We're not a part of your new life and we don't want to intrude." Sam said.

"That's ridiculous. You're my best friends. For a long time you were all I had. Lately, I've just been working on myself, my issues, getting stronger and they bring some new hope into my life."

"But they hang out with Andy Davis." Sam said.

"So? Andy is cool. He's one of the nicest people you can meet."

"He's weird and crazy."

"Is that what people think, why they stare at him? He is not… Just come hang out with us. They're the kindest people ever. They're a little different. They say things that are a bit odd for people our age and have a different outlook on life but it's a part of their charm. Come on, it's our last chance to hang out before you both go home and I go to back to New York with Baelfire. So what do you say?"

They joined them at the table and could see that why Vella liked spending time with them. Bae's twenty-second birthday was a good one, can only hope that the rest of the year is just as good.

-v-

Christmas was like the ones you see in the movies, perfect decorations, good food and tons of gifts around the tree. There were gifts for everyone. The holiday wasn't totally foreign to them, Giselle's family and Lilo and Stitch who still live at the castle still celebrated it so they would join in some of their festivities. It brought them all closer together, it was a very warm and loving occasion. It definitely helped make Bae and Vella closer which only made Hope miss Andy, Emery miss Melody and Roland miss Alexandra.

On New Year's Eve, they went to Times Square to watch the ball drop. You know, when in Rome or in this case New York… It was fun, cold but fun. They've seen colder days in the Enchanted Forest so that wasn't much of a big deal. It began to snow lightly, first snow of the season. At home, it would have already snowed many times by now but apparently this world's weather is seriously tricked up because of something called global warning which isn't a problem in their world. So there are some benefits to not having all the advances that this world has. Came midnight, Bae looked into Vella's hazel and kissed her. He hoped he could kiss her for every year to come, for the connection they had was so natural, so true, it couldn't be anything but meant to be. They were soulmates and they didn't need a fairy to tell them so.

A couple days later, it was time for Roland and Nara to go back home. It was just the vacation they needed from what was going on at home. They got to experience new things, meet new people and spend time with Bae, Hope and Emery. They missed them dearly. They kept Bae in the dark about what was going on at home though, no one wanted to distract him from his mission. He would have felt the need to go home before it was time and there was no need, there really wasn't much he could do.

Bae took Roland and Nara to The Charmed Ones home in San Francisco. Bae rang the doorbell and a blonde haired man about his age opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asked.

"Hello, I'm Baelfire, this is Roland and Nara. Does Piper Halliwell still live here?"

"Yes. I'm her son, Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you. My mother, Emma asked for your mom and aunts' help about seven years ago. We need their help, magical help again, though not as extreme this time."

Wyatt looked at them for a moment before pulling the door back to let them in. He can detect evil so he knew they weren't it. They went to the living room where Wyatt's younger sister, Melinda and brother, Chris were sitting and introduced them.

"What exactly do you all need?" Wyatt asked.

"They need a portal back to our world. You would probably call it fairy tale land." Bae explained.

"Oh, I remember mom talking about them." Chris said.

"Well, my mom and aunts aren't here but we can get you home." Wyatt informed.

How powerful the three of them were was in the "Tales from other Lands" book. They were the next generation of Charmed Ones but they called them Trinity. He just didn't know they had developed their powers to that extent.

"Thank you. It's truly appreciated." Roland said.

They all went up to the attic. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda got the Book of Shadows and said the spell that allowed them to open the portal in front of the triquetra drawn on the attic wall. It opened and after they hugged Bae goodbye, Roland and Nara walked through the portal.

"It was kind of you to help basic strangers with little question, though you sort of heard of before." Bae said.

"It's what we do." Melinda said.

"We have a lot to live up to being the children of heroes." Bae said. They understood that statement whole-heartedly, especially being more powerful than their elders. Bae teleported back to Maleficent's.


	9. True Love

True Love

It was the beginning of the year 2023. New year, new opportunities. Bae and Hope went with Vella to Los Angeles by plane of course. She had a couple fashion shows, photoshoots, and meetings with her agency, open calls and a meeting with her new record label. Hope went because Vella's agent felt he could get her a couple modeling gigs. They ended up wanting her in the fashion show and the photoshoots.

Bae went with Vella to her meeting with her record label. She had been in the studio recording music and it was about time they released her first single.

"We like your single. The EP is sounding great. We'll release it in April, in time for the summer wave. We'll release your single in a couple weeks, start shooting the video and get you out there promoting it." The head of APR, Canon said.

"Sounds great! There's just one thing, I don't want to be portrayed as anything other than who I truly am. I'm not some raunchy sex kitten and I won't be responsible for putting negativity into the world." Vella said.

"You're much more assertive than you were before." Canon said.

"I know. Do we have an understanding?"

Canon didn't answer immediately. "You see Vella, sex sells."

"You don't have to be slutty to be sexy." Vella replied.

"Here's the thing, we need to sell-"

"Sell- I'm the artist and I don't want to be a difficult one but I won't compromise my dignity so if you have a problem with my very simple request, you can shelf my music."

"… Okay. We'll do it your way."

They left the record label.

"I'm proud of you." Bae said.

Vella smiled. "Thank you for supporting me and not being afraid of me growing, for me to be stronger."

"Of course. I was raised by strong women. They don't intimidate me and as I've always said, I just want you to be happy." They kissed.

Then they met Hope at the photoshoot for Seventeen magazine, she was definitely a natural. When that was over they headed to the fashion show. Vella gave Hope some pointers on how to walk a runway but not how to command the room, she learned that from grandma Regina. They loved her at the photoshoot and the fashion show. They just wanted more of her.

-v-

Henry was in his room massaging Goldie's back then he kissed her neck.

"Your room is amazing. You left this place to live in the forest?" Goldie asked.

"You want to stay here? You realize you can't leave right?" Henry replied.

"I can live with it. It's a huge castle, I can avoid your mother." Goldie said.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Henry invited. It was Seiko, delivering towels to them. "Thank you, Seiko."

"Can I get anything else for you?" Seiko asked.

"Yes. Would you bring me a bowl of fruit, dear? You're a doll." Goldie said patronizingly.

Seiko looked at her for a moment then shot a look at Henry. He already knew what she was thinking. He was still sitting behind Goldie so he signaled Seiko that he was going to handle it. So Seiko just gave a polite smile and left the room. Henry moved to the side of Goldie.

"You can't talk to the servants that way. My mother doesn't even talk to them like that and if they don't get it from her, they will not take it from you. They're practically family."

"Family that serves you?"

"They have jobs, we pay them. It doesn't mean we don't care about them. Secondly, her job is not to bring you fruit."

"Her job is whatever you ask her to do."

"Here's what you need to understand and I'm sorry I have to be so blunt but no one trusts you and no one likes you. You don't want to tick off anyone who lives here. I'm not exactly in their good graces either but they owe no loyalty to you, luckily for you, you're carrying my child."

"How they feel about me won't affect the way you feel about me, will it?"

"No. No one can come between us." He kissed her.

-v-

Roland was teaching Alexandra how to shoot a bow and arrow and they were taking a break from her lessons.

"I wish my family taught me how to fight and shoot like yours. Your family is so badass. As much time as I've spent here, I should have jumped on the bandwagon sooner." Alexandra said.

"Well your kingdom and family are more peaceful. My family is about survival. If you're going to survive you need to be prepared to fight back." Roland replied.

"Was your time away exactly what you needed?"

"Yes it was. We had so much fun but it was good to know they still missed us, missed home, even though they are basically living whole new lives."

"There's still no place like home."

"Yeah, I come home to find out King George wants to take over our kingdom and our people are getting more and more rowdy."

"It is a bit crazy out there. I've never seen this before. My mother says she's afraid people may go back to how they used to before the curse, the first curse."

"It won't go that far. My family is on it. There's a plan in motion… Come on, let's get back to your lesson." They kissed then got back to work.

-v-

Jane and Rumple were packing with the ship's crewman to leave the jungle. It was time to go back to Misthaven. Jane still hadn't gotten a good look at the gorillas she so desperately wanted to see. She saw a few but that wasn't enough. More importantly, her heart had grown for Tarzan and she didn't know if she should just leave him. Should she invite him to come along? All she knew was that she would miss him when she was gone.

Tarzan stood in the trees with a _bouquet_ of flowers and observed the scene for a moment before swinging down to Jane.

"Jane!" He called with the biggest smiled on his face.

She smiled too but it was bittersweet. She was happy to see him but she was leaving. She took a few steps over to him. "Tarzan…"

"Flowers for Jane." Tarzan held out the flowers for Jane and she took them. How sweet, how lovely, how affectionate. "Jane stay with Tarzan?" Wow, what a time to say such a thing but one thing he knew was he didn't want her to ever leave him and he wasn't even aware that that was very close to happening.

"Uh… uh… uh…" Jane stuttered before tears fell and she ran off. He didn't understand. Rumple went over to him.

"Why Jane sad?" Tarzan asked.

"Jane go bye-bye!" Rumple said.

A frown came across Tarzan's face. "Jane stay with Tarzan." He said as more of a refusal to accept the situation.

"Jane go home!" Rumple replied.

"Jane stay with Tarzan." He repeated, this time with sadness in his voice. His head dropped low.

"Take us to see the gorillas, she'll have to stay a little while longer." Rumple said. He felt sympathy for the guy. He wished all he had to say was, "Belle stay with Rumple," in order to never lose her. He could see how the two felt about each other but he was ready to take his baby girl home.

"Show Jane gorillas." Tarzan smiled. Yeah, that would give him more time…

-v-

Bae and Vella were still in Los Angeles. Hope was back in New York, she was teleporting back and forth anyway, not that Vella knew any such thing but she knew she had gone back for good.

They were at breakfast at the hotel and since Vella's birthday was in a couple of days, he had a surprise for her.

"So why again did you say you wanted to go to the Caribbean? You come to Los Angeles often, is there really a big difference?" Bae asked.

"Uh… yeah! It's totally different. In pictures and videos, it's just so beautiful, it looks so peaceful. Something about that environment just sits right with me. Plus, if I had to choose between that and going back to cold Michigan, I'd choose that." She took a bite of her waffle.

"Are you sure?" Bae put two tickets to the Caribbean in front of her. Her eyes widened then she almost choked on her waffle before she swallowed.

"… Is this for real?" She questioned.

"As sure as the sky is blue."

She was in shock. "This- this is too much!"

"No it isn't. I cashed in some gold a few months ago and I hardly spend, I can afford it. Besides, it's your birthday princess and if there's any day for a wish to come true it's that day." Tears fell from her eyes. He laid his hand on hers. "What is it?"

"No one has ever done anything like this for me and for years there wasn't even anyone who cared about my birthday at all. Didn't even get a Tastykake with a candle in it."

"No more of that. It's your day and we're going to celebrate it right."

"Thank you. I truly love you. That heart of yours is something special."

So he'd been told. "I love you too." He replied before they kissed.

-v-

Hope and Andy were at a drive-in theatre, Andy often liked a date that was more private. There was only so much he could deal with a crowd of people per day but he made exceptions. They were watching or were supposed to be watching the new Chloe Grace Moretz, romantic action flick. In Hope's new obsession with movies and television, Chloe was becoming one of her favorite actresses. Instead of actually watching the movie, they spent a good portion of it making out, as most people their age on a date do.

They took a break for air and just looked at each other for a moment.

"You're beautiful." Andy expressed.

"Thanks handsome." Hope replied.

"A lot of people, including us felt that it wasn't smart of us to make a go at a relationship but I'm glad I did. I've never felt-"

Hope cut him off by kissing him again, causing another make out session. She liked that he was expressing how he felt but she sensed an, "I love you," coming and she knew she wasn't ready for what that might mean for them.

-v-

Melody was visiting so Emery took her dancing. They were the only young people there. They fit in better with the seniors in this world, at least when it came to dancing, slow dancing, ballroom dancing. Melody loved to dance but she wasn't very good. She had two left feet, probably because half the time she had a tail. Emery spun her around and pulled her back to him.

"You look beautiful. I miss you so much." Emery said.

"How much longer do you think it'll be before you come home? I want to marry you and have little mer-babies."

"I'm not sure but I'm hoping soon."

"I am trying to be understanding. We have eternal love but being without you even for a little while is torture. I'm starting to understand how your mother felt without your father for so long."

"I'm sorry. I understand, I do. If Bae isn't ready to go home in six months then I will leave without him and come home."

"Six months in our world or six months in this one?"

"This one, which means it'll be less time."

"It's still a long time but I've waited this long… I don't want to be selfish."

He kissed her. "You're not. I love you."

"I love you too."

-v-

It was a tough day for Goldie. The morning sickness had her down for the day and Henry was doing his best to try and take care of her.

"This can't be normal." Goldie said as she lied back on the bed.

"From what I hear it is. It's different for different women. I grew up around a lot of women." Henry stroked her hair.

"I'm going to sound like a big baby but my stuffed bear would really bring me comfort."

Henry kissed her forehead and smiled. "I understand. I'll see what I can do about getting that for you."

"But your mother won't let you leave."

"Let me worry about that."

Henry found his parents in the family room with Roland. He was showing them pictures from his trip to the other world. They joked and laughed. What a cute moment. Henry rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Henry! Care to join us?" Regina invited.

"Not really. I need to go to Goldie's cabin. We were unable to get any of our things and specifically, Goldie wants her stuffed bear. She doesn't feel well today and it would make her feel better, at least emotionally. So will you let me go?"

"You can go but your brother has to go with you." Robin replied.

"I have to come back, my pregnant girlfriend is here." Henry said.

"Your brother goes or you don't go." Regina said. Roland didn't look too happy about it himself. "Okay Roland?" She asked.

"Sure…" Roland said.

"He won't be a problem. He still has that bracelet on." Regina said.

"Let's go brat." Roland got up from the chair and the brothers both gave each other a deadly look before they walked out of the room. "Just so you know, if you try anything, I'm not opposed to shooting you with an arrow."

"Ooh, suddenly such a badass. Isn't violence against everything you stand for brother? Am I sensing a bit of darkness in the Dimple Monster?"

"You'll sense an arrow in your ass if you don't shut up."

-v-

Bae and Vella entered their suite in the beautiful Caribbean hotel. There was an all-white canopy bed and a Jacuzzi with an open view of the ocean. It was serene.

"Wow." Vella uttered. "He must have cashed in a lot of gold because this was not cheap." She thought. She didn't come from wealth so she never had time to splurge. What she earned from modeling and occasional performances either went back into her career, school, debt or basic survival. Maybe she could splurge a bit but whenever she had anything left over she put it into savings. She never wanted to struggle the way she used to. On one hand, she was jumping out of her skin in excitement but on the other hand she didn't want Bae to use his last just to make her happy but decided not to worry about it. She had to learn to enjoy the moment and she trusted he wouldn't spend what he didn't have.

"I hope this is a birthday, you'll remember forever." Bae said.

"It already is." She hugged and kissed him. Then they didn't waste any time getting to the fun. They parasailed, swam with the dolphins and snorkeled. After all that they grabbed a delicious exotic bite to eat then went back up to their room and lied on the bed from exhaustion.

"I don't know when I ever tired myself out from having so much fun and there's more to come tomorrow." Vella said.

"I'm glad I didn't have to go my entire life without this day." Bae responded.

They smiled, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, Vella sat up with her back against the headboard.

"What's in that head of yours?" Bae asked and sat up with her.

"Something I probably should have said to you months ago." She replied. He looked concerned but he still had his not so little secret lingering in the air. "It's just that things are so good and this sometimes can make things change and maybe it wouldn't but it could. I probably should have said something before we shared a bed miles away from home. It's a wonder I even consider this since my encounter with any successful relationship are all fiction but-" She rambled nervously.

"-Vella. My love, where is this going?" Bae cut her off.

"Right… I've been waiting until marriage. It's a wonder I even want to get married, my parents were so… Anyway, that's it."

"Waiting for what?" Bae asked genuinely confused.

She was confused that he was confused. "To have sex."

"Oh! That's all?" He scooted back down on the bed. Now she was really confused. She leaned over to him.

"Oh, that's all? That's it?"

"It's not really a serious matter." Apparently, this was foreign in this world? "Did you think that was why I brought you here?"

"No. I don't know. I mean, you haven't even tried. Things have been too perfect. It's hard not to think the ball is going to drop at some point."

A ball like this secret hanging over their heads? As much they felt like even the universe wanted them together, both of them were a little afraid that maybe it didn't. "I've never had sex either." Bae replied.

"… What? Really? But you're a man, you're – well look at you, great personality, women fond over you." Vella was shocked. This isn't commonplace nowadays.

Bae thought about how this world worked in comparison to his and he never really dug into the culture but in retrospect he could see how this may be surprising. He sat up again. "I was with the same woman from fifteen to twenty-one. We crushed on each other as children and we always just assumed we'd marry but years went by and we knew things weren't quite right because we knew what it was like to be in love with other people. It took a while to realize it but we could tell the difference. We knew we weren't right so that wedding everyone expected, never happened and we broke up. Most people where I'm from don't court for too long before they marry."

"Court?" She thought. That's a pretty old school term.

"Now she's with who she really loves, my cousin Roland."

"Roland?" Your ex starts dating your family? Messy! "Wait, I thought you said he was your uncle?"

"… He is. I meant uncle." He didn't have time to explain his family tree right now.

"Uncle, cousin, either way, that's a bit odd so who was it who made you realize you didn't love her?"

"Not obvious?"

"Me?" Vella questioned.

"I know it sounds crazy but even though we only saw each other three days when we were fourteen, I fell in love with you. I didn't understand it then but I did later."

"Actually, it doesn't sound as crazy as you may think. I have moved a lot in six years, been homeless, been in shelters and I have lost a lot of things but I never lost that stuffed crow you gave me." She giggled. "Maybe I just wanted Prince Charming to save this damsel in distress. You know, I think you've worsened my fairy tale obsession with your stories. " She joked. "No but really, I understand. No one else could be you."

"Exactly. She just wasn't you." He replied then they cuddled close together. Maybe it's about time he told her his truth. Tomorrow, it's time.

-v-

Tarzan took Jane and Rumple to see the gorillas. He tried to introduce her to his mother but she ran off. All the other gorillas were pretty angry that he brought those humans into their world. They can't be trusted but they were also curious and they wondered why he was always running off but human or gorilla, you know love when you see it and he loved Jane and Jane clearly loved him. The humans weren't so bad, at least Jane wasn't. Jane even tried to talk to them in their language, they respected that.

"Now Jane stay with Tarzan?" He asked and tears fell from her eyes.

"Tarzan, I can't. I have to go home… You can come home with me. I'd love it if you did." Jane replied.

"I don't know anything else. This is Tarzan home. This is only thing I have of Tarzan's family, both of them. I don't know what to do."

"I get it. I feel the same but if you decide you want to come, meet us at the ship before sunset." They kissed.

-v-

Meanwhile in Michigan, Hope and Andy went ice skating. Hope loved all the things he introduced her to. Hope finished lacing up her ice skates then Andy helped her up.

"Promise to catch me?" Hope asked.

"Trust me?" Andy asked.

Hope just smiled and nodded. He held her hand as they stepped onto the ice and helped keep her balance as they skated around the rank.

"This isn't so bad." Hope said after a few go rounds around the rank. Andy let one hand go.

"How's school?" Andy asked.

"A lot better! I think I might actually graduate on honor roll. My first report card could've been better but I'm on a roll now. The _mean girls_ have some kind of bet to see how badly I'll flunk calculus. Jokes on them, I've got this. They will learn. So, speaking of mean people… I've been avoiding asking you this question because I figured you'd tell me when you were ready but if people are going to be staring at us all the time, it'd be nice to know why."

"Right… Well, I'm not a murderer."

"Good. You know that's my deal breaker." Hope joked.

Andy turned to face her and held both her hands again as they slowed down their skating. "Truth is, a lot of people found out that… when I was a child, I was in a mental institution. They haven't treated me the same since."

"Oh. Why were you sent there?"

"I… thought my toys were moving and talking to me." Andy replied, still ashamed about the ordeal. "I was afraid that we'd be over in a flash if you knew I wasn't wrapped tightly in the head."

"As the saying goes, 'All the best people are mad.'" Hope joked to lighten the mood. "Honestly, it doesn't bother me. I've heard crazier things, maybe they _were_ talking to you. I wasn't there."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better."

"I'm not, Ranger. I'm being honest, at least now, if anyone has anything to say, I can stand my ground and I'm not in the dark."

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you."

"What's that?" She was hoping it wasn't 'I love you.'

"I love you." Andy expressed followed by the worst moment you could anticipate after such an expression. Hope slipped on the ice, fell, hit her head and was knocked unconscious. "Hope! Oh God." He quickly dialed 911 as people started to crowd around them.

-v-

After a day of ziplining, touring the island and basking on the beach, Bae and Vella walked back to their suite hand and hand with her head on his shoulder. Bae was thinking about how he was finally going to tell her his little secret.

"I better get some homework done. I wouldn't want to lose my 4.0 GPA during my very last semester. Besides, I don't want to think about school at all tomorrow on my twenty-second birthday!" Vella said.

Bae suddenly stopped, grabbing his heart. It felt tight all of a sudden like it would when Vella was hurt.

"Are you okay?" Vella asked.

"Are you?"

"Baelfire, I'm right next to you. You're the one who looks like you're having a heartache."

"No, it sounds crazy but when you were hurt I'd often get this feeling in my chest. I didn't know what it was until I'd find out what happened to you later."

"I'm fine." She said as they opened the door to the suite and he had a seat on the bed while Vella got him some water. Her face was full of concern.

"I'm alright." He said with his hand on her thigh as reassurance. "Listen…" Bae thought he'd jump into telling this secret. If he didn't do it now, when would he? He still had worry in the back of his mind that something was wrong.

His phone rang and since no one was supposed to call while he was away, he had a bad feeling that this phone call would give him an explanation to his bad feeling. It was Emery, he answered.

"Bae." Emery started, his tone was a bit distraught. "It's Hope. She hit her head, she's not waking. She's at The General Hospital in Michigan."

"Okay." Bae said simply before he ended the call.

"Is everything alright?" Vella asked.

Bae hated lying but… "Yes. I know you have homework to do so I am going downstairs. There's karaoke or something going on." He kissed her. "I'll be back in a little while." He headed out the door, made sure he was alone in the hallway then disappeared in a poof of light blue smoke.

Vella shook her head and sighed. "He's lying to me."

-v-

Bae found Emery with Andy at the hospital.

"What's going on? Where is she?" Bae questioned.

"She slipped while we were ice skating. They're taking her to surgery." Andy explained.

"We have to get her out of there!" Bae panicked.

"What?" Andy was confused. "She's in good hands!" They ignored him.

"I have an idea." Emery said.

"What? No." Andy continued.

"Okay. We don't have time to waste." Bae replied to Emery before they started to walk away.

"What are you two talking about?" Andy asked.

"Trust us! We know what's best for her!" Emery exclaimed before he and Bae ran off. Emery explained his plan until they found an empty room. They changed into their clothes from their world, put the hood from their capes on, added a mask and drew their bow and arrows. They looked like vigilantes from a renaissance fair. Hopefully, what they were about to do wouldn't give the real vigilantes in this world a bad name.

They ran out and found the operating room they were going to use for Hope's surgery. They were just in time. They hadn't cut anything yet.

"Back away from the patient!" Bae yelled. Both of them pointing their arrows at the doctors.

"Back away now before we put an arrow in you, each and every one of you! Now! Move it!" Emery threatened. The doctors stepped back reluctantly. "Get out!" Emery shot an arrow and missed on purpose to get those doctors moving and they ran out of the door.

Emery waved his hand to lock the door behind them. "We have to hurry before we lose her."

"Hope, if you can hear me. Stay with us, okay?" Emery said as Bae held his hand over Hope's head. It wasn't working as quickly as usual but it was working. Suddenly, Hope sat up and gasped for air. They hugged her with tears in their eyes.

"Thank God." Bae said.

"That was too close." Emery added. They teleported to Maleficent's just in time for security to miss them as they burst in.

"Now that my head is well, could you heal my leg? It hurts so bad!" Hope exclaimed and Emery healed her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maleficent asked.

"I slipped while ice skating, after Andy poured his heart out and told me he-" That L word again. She didn't want to talk about that with Bae and Emery right now. "Wait, where is Andy? He must be so worried."

"Still in the waiting room I assume." Emery said.

"Guys!" Hope exclaimed.

"Excuse me. We were a little busy trying to save your life and making sure you didn't become a test subject because that's exactly what would happen if they get your blood." Bae said.

"No one has made me a test subject." Astrea said.

"Not yet." Maleficent said. "I keep telling you to stay away from those doctors. Anyway, I'm happy you're alright. No more slippery sports for you young lady or at least get a man who has the good reflexes to catch you. I don't want the Charmings knocking down my door because I failed to keep one of their little charms safe."

"Thanks my princes for saving me but I better get to my _other_ prince so that he knows I'm safe. Bro, get back to your princess, okay."

Bae nodded. "Just be careful, make sure no one sees you when you go back to that hospital."

"I will be careful." Hope said and hugged her brother and uncle one last time before she teleported out.

-v-

Jane was waiting for Tarzan, hoping he would come before they got on the ship but she didn't see him.

"Jane." Rumple called standing on the ship with his hand extended to her.

"Okay daddy." She took his hand and stepped onto the ship. They started sailing away and she stared back at the jungle still hoping he would come. Rumple saw how torn his daughter was and he knew he had to be honest and not do what's innately easy to him and be selfish.

"Jane, you love him. You should be with him." Rumple said.

"But our family… I can't stay here. I can't be without you."

"One day, we'll go back home but perhaps this isn't the time. Maybe you came here because you were meant to be with him. True love must be fought for."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you papa." They jumped off the ship and sailed back to shore. They hadn't gotten far. When they got back to the shore Tarzan finally got there in his father's suit.

"Tarzan go with Jane." Tarzan smiled.

"Maybe one day but you're not ready so for now, Jane stay with Tarzan." They kissed and he spun her around.

-v-

Roland and Henry arrived at Goldie's cottage. Henry went into the bedroom and Roland followed.

"You don't have to follow me every moment, you know?" Henry said but Roland just ignored him, studying the environment.

Henry saw the stuffed bear on the bed but looked through a few drawers for some clothes, books, whatever little things they left behind that they may need or that would make Goldie's stay at the castle more comfortable. He rummaged through the drawers to make sure he didn't miss anything that they may need or want but more so for her as he didn't have much there.

As he searched, he found a book under some clothes and he decided to look through it to see if it were anything important that Goldie may want with her. The book was full of her handwriting.

He skimmed the first page, _"My parents abandoned me. There is no such thing as family. There is no such thing as true love. People always leave. All you have is you. Survival of the fittest, it's you or them."_

That touched Henry, it was so sad and here he was complaining about his family. He really knew that no matter what he did, they wouldn't ever abandon him. Maybe Goldie felt that he could abandon her at any time, that's all she knows. Maybe he should just propose to her but maybe he hadn't because he really doesn't want to. What does it matter? She's having his child. They understand each other, don't they? Do they really? Does Henry even understand himself?

He flipped ahead and landed somewhere in the middle of the book. It was a violation of privacy but he wanted to know how she felt. The next few things he read had the opposite effect.

" _I finally found a home today. It was the home of some couple and their son. I used the potion from the witch to turn them to bears and sent them on their way to the forest. I think the end justifies the means."_

" _I met Prince Henry today. I saved him from a situation I contrived in the first place. He shall fall in love with my golden charms and one day I shall be queen. I would have had an easier time with Prince Emery but you take what you can get. Just means, more royals to get out the way before I get there."_

Henry looked up from the book and had the same look in his eyes that his mother used to get before she ripped someone's heart out. He put the book in his bag then went over to the bear, picked it up and examined it. His trust was totally shot so everything was suspicious. Why did she really want this damn bear?

"Why are you studying it that way?" Roland asked. Henry ignored him. He saw a slit in the stuffed animal and put his hand in it. He felt something and pulled it out, a potion bottle, presumably the one that turns people into bears.

"What the hell is that?" Roland asked.

"Nothing." Henry replied.

Roland held up his bow and arrow and pointed it at his brother's arm. "Answer the question."

"You won't use that?"

Roland let the arrow go, landing it straight into Henry's arm. Henry dropped the potion on the bed and grabbed his arm.

"At some point you'll learn to stop underestimating me." Roland said as he picked up the potion off the bed and read the label. "Planning to use this?"

"Ah! No! I'm going to dispose of it!"

"I'll handle that for you. Let's go." Roland pulled the arrow out of Henry's arm. Henry screamed then Roland walked him toward the door. Henry no longer wanted the bear anyway.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Henry yelled.

"Me? Really? Ask yourself why you've been the asshole then you'll get the answer."

"What? The love is gone brother?"

"Not for my brother but I don't know you." Roland stated.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Goldie had finally gotten out of bed from her very sick morning. She was only feeling a tad better but she stared out of the window and watched Seiko in the courtyard.

"You must die." She thought before there was a knock at her door. She turned to find Regina standing there with a trey.

"I heard you weren't having a good morning so I brought something that helped when I was carrying Henry. He was a handful even in the womb." Regina said kindly.

Goldie chuckled. "I recall, taking food from Queen Regina is deadly or at least would put you in a long sleep."

"Correction, taking apples from me will put you in a long sleep. There are no apples here."

"Just so you know, your son would wake me from any sleeping curse."

Regina smiled. "That's debatable but I'm out of that business. I'm simply trying to help you. You are carrying my grandchild, after all."

Goldie took the tea and crackers off the trey. "Strong!" She exclaimed after sipping the tea.

"But it works… Avoiding us only makes us more suspicious of you. You can't leave but you can let us get to know you. Maybe things will change."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"This family prides ourselves on forgiveness and kindness and blah, blah, blah so it would only be fair to give you a chance. I mean, I was The Evil Queen and I had multiple chances before I got my act together. My family didn't give up on me and that helped but I had to do the work on the inside. Anyway, enjoy your tea." Regina left the room leaving Goldie a bit conflicted inside.

-v-

Henry was sitting by his mother's apple tree, contemplating how he should handle Goldie when Seiko walked out. Clearly, there was something wrong so she sat next to him and playfully bumped him arm to arm, the good arm.

"I know I've been extremely tough on you lately and I'm not at all sorry but what's wrong?" Seiko asked.

He sighed. "You were right, you were all right about Goldie and I should have known. How could I be so oblivious?"

"Were you really or did you just ignore the signs because you were focused on other things or because you're not even seeing clearly about yourself? You were taught to use love even when things go awry so do that. You can catch more flies with honey, you know?"

"You must have me confused with my sister. My family's rules don't quite work for me but you were right. I didn't, don't love her, never have. That's why I couldn't bring myself to marry her but I was mesmerized by her."

"I think the word you're looking for is lust but it happens, however, not often around here. True love is too important."

He kissed her on that note. Just how he remembered it. There was a spark that he didn't understand before but he did now. She pulled away.

"I won't be some servant you settled for because the first girl didn't work out." Seiko said.

"That's not it at all. That was the first thing that has felt right to me in a long time."

"You have a child on the way. We're just friends. Listen, approach Goldie with love, if you keep at it, you should get through to her. Love is the light keeping darkness away, remember? I have to go." Seiko rushed back into the castle and Henry watched her walk away from him.

-v-

Vella still had her head in her books when Bae walked back in trying to pretend like he was perfectly fine but he was wasting his time Vella knew he wasn't. She closed her book.

"Hey love." Vella held her hand out for him and he took it as he joined her on the bed. "You're not the only one who can tell what's wrong with the other but you don't have to tell me. I'll be here for you like you were for me."

He looked at her a moment before he laid his head on her legs and she stroked his hair.

-v-

Hope appeared in a hospital janitorial closet and added a jacket with a hood so that she could hide her face. Then she stepped out and eased to the waiting room where she saw Andy pacing the floor wondering what happened to her and where she was. When he walked close enough so that she could grab him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway with her.

"Shh!" She said quickly.

"Hope?" Andy questioned. She took his hand and walked back into the janitorial closet before she took the hood off and hugged him. "How are you here? You're not real! I'm losing it again."

"Calm down. I'm real and in the flesh. I'm okay!"

A tear fell from his eye. "I saw you…"

"My brother and my uncle, they healed me. That's why they wanted to get me from the doctors."

"What?" The look of confusion was apparent on his face.

"You told me your secret, now it's time I tell you mine…"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _What do you think of these couples and where this twist on Toy Story/Andy?_


	10. Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told

Hope and Andy were standing in the janitorial closet and Hope was finally about to tell him the whole truth.

"You told me your secret, now it's time I tell you mine." Hope started. "I've been avoiding the _L_ word because like I told you when we first started dating, I'm going to have to go back home at some point. Sometime soon I assume, it's really up to my brother. Where I'm from, you don't just fall in love and walk away. When we love, we love hard and true and eternally and I thought that if I never said it, it would never be true but I know better. I love you Andy and I don't know how I will be able to just let you go."

"There are long distance relationships." Andy pointed out.

"They never work, it especially won't where I'm from. Brace yourself." Hope laughed. "I'm from another universe. Fairy tales are just stories based on real people and Snow White's my grandmother."

"… And they say _I'm_ crazy."

She chuckled. "Look at me, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow, _lips red as blood_." She said the last part flirtatiously.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Why don't I prove that magic is real?" She touched his arm and teleported them to Maleficent's living room. He moved back and fell onto the couch. "Keep calm."

"Where are we?" Andy asked.

"Where I've been staying, Maleficent's house in New York City and when I say Maleficent, yes I do mean from _Sleeping Beauty_ and no she's not a villain… anymore." She sat next to him. "I know it's overwhelming Ranger but it's the truth. Now everything is on the table." He sat there wide-eyed. "That's okay, don't say anything yet. When my mom told my papa this he revealed he was from the same world and his papa was Rumplestiltskin." Hope laughed. "She was more surprised than he was. That's why they always said, 'Always start a relationship with the truth.' So I tried to do that with you as much as possible… After all you've just learned about me, you should understand why I was so understanding about the toys. Speaking of toys…" She held out her hands and a Buzz Lightyear and Woody toy, both with _Andy_ still written on the bottom of the feet, appeared in her hands.

He jumped back. "Get those things away from me. I gave them to a little girl years ago."

"Ranger, calm down. It's okay."

"You don't know what I've gone through."

"I don't but after what you've just seen, don't you believe that anything's possible? I know crazy and you're not it. I think you're just traumatized." She looked down at the toys. "So Woody, Buzz, if you can hear me, talk back, move or something. Do something to let Andy know he's not crazy. You must love him the way he loved you, I mean you were his toys."

"Hope, just stop. At this rate you'll have me back in the asylum."

The toys began to move. "You're not crazy." Woody said.

Andy scooted back on the couch and grabbed a pillow. "This isn't real. It's all a dream."

"Sorry but you're wide awake." Buzz Lightyear said.

Hope got face to face with Andy. "Listen to me, you're not crazy. The toys are enchanted. You know like in Beauty and the Beast when the candle talked? It's just magic… Look at me, you're not crazy. You never were." She hugged him.

-v-

The next morning, Vella awoke on her twenty-second birthday to Bae bringing in a tray of breakfast to her, eggs, sausage and pancakes topped with a blue candle.

"Happy birthday Princess. Ready to make your first birthday wish?"

"First?" She questioned as he sat the tray in front of her.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

She blew out the candle and made her first wish of the day. "Do you feel better than you did last night?"

He forced a smile. "Yes."

"Baelfire, do you know when I'm lying to you?" Vella asked, he knew where she was going with that.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm unaware of when you're lying to me?"

"… I guess not."

"You guess right. You know I'm here for you whatever it is."

"I know… but it's your birthd-"

"I know you want me to be happy and these past few days with you have been wonderful but if you're not happy then I'm not happy. I know you understand that."

"You know I'm protective of Hope. I worry about her. I wonder if it would have been better if she'd stayed home with my parents instead of coming with me and I miss my family. That's all."

"Hope is fine. I know you have a bit of a hero complex but-"

"I don't have a hero complex."

"Aww! You do baby but that's okay, it's one of your charms. However, you can't protect her from everything. You have to have faith that things will work out for the best. She's alright, isn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Things are going to go wrong sometimes but it works out… Wow, haven't I've grown?"

Bae smiled. "Yes."

"Damon was totally caught off guard by it." She referred to her growth but quickly realized she put her foot in her mouth.

"Damon? What about him?"

Vella sighed. "He may have followed me to my dorm room a couple weeks ago…"

"What?" Bae exclaimed. "What did he do?"

"Calm down Charming. Hero complex, remember? I handled him, choked him, kneed him, put in a headlock, he got the picture. I didn't let your little sister put me through basically boot camp for nothing. He was so scared, I don't think he'll ever come near me again."

"That's my girl." He kissed her.

-v-

A brooding Henry was in the castle's library reading about different spells. No one takes into account the different things you can find in the library. No one looks there for things like this but he did learn a thing or two from his step-grandmother Belle. His mom locks up her spell book and it can only be opened by blood magic but he can't because that stupid bracelet was still on his wrist. He was working on how to get that thing off. He'd been buttering everyone up in hopes that they would trust him again and his mom would take it off. It seemed to be working. So he was one step closer to his revenge on Goldie, not to mention the closure he desperately wanted from the situation.

-v-

After the last discussion on how they were going to handle King George, the royals were having a little small talk to take their minds off of it for a moment.

"I'm starting to worry about papa and Jane. They should have been back by now." Neal said.

"They're fine." Regina stated as a matter of fact.

"You don't know that." Neal replied.

"The man lived a few centuries, a simple trip won't kill him and he would protect Jane from anything." Regina said.

"He was The Dark One for most of that time." Neal pointed out.

"He made it fifty years before becoming The Dark One and he's survived twenty years after. Not to mention he was the longest living Dark One ever. He's fine. They both are." Regina insisted.

Then Roland walked in with an announcement. "We just got a letter from grandpa."

"See. Listen to your big sister." Regina said.

"I'm older than you!" Neal exclaimed.

"Technicalities." Regina said.

"Not this ultra-weird conversation again. Can one of you just read the letter?" Emma jumped in. She didn't want to hear her _grandmother_ and husband debate about who was older. Bad enough they're siblings and she tries to pretend like they're not because well, she likes thinking of her step-grandmother as her grandmother. That's been in her head her whole life, she can't just turn it off. Plus, her husband is technically two hundred years old. Whatever but it's a litt;e... odd.

Neal began to read the letter aloud. " _Dear family, I'm writing to inform you that Jane and I are fine. Jane has fell in love here and married a man raised by apes…"_

"Apes?" Everyone echoed.

" _Yes apes."_ Neal continued word for word. _"He's not quite ready to go into the real world yet so we will stay longer than expected. I'm not sure when we'll be back but hopefully it won't be too long. Will miss you all sincerely dearies, see you soon."_

"Raised by apes?" David repeated. That's fascinating.

"Graham was raised by wolves. What's the difference?" Snow reminded.

-v-

The next day, Bae went back to Maleficent's and settled in again. It was a Sunday so everyone was relaxing.

"How was the trip?" Emery inquired.

"Wonderful." Bae replied with a smile.

"Did you tell her?" Emery asked.

"Not yet." Bae said.

"What are you waiting for? Do you think the many holes of information about your life goes unnoticed?"

"No. I was going to tell her before you called me about Hope but I lost the nerve afterward. Besides, Hope was on my mind… We almost lost her."

"But we didn't, that's what matters. However, I understand. It's been bothering me as well."

"Do you think I have a hero complex?"

Emery laughed. "Of course but we all do. My parents – your grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. My sister – your mother is ordained _the savior_. We come from a long line of royalty that has made a difference in our world. There's a legacy, it's natural that we feel as though we need to live up to it. To top that, we find out that we're the most powerful people to ever live in most world's and you know what they say, with great power comes great responsibility. So yes, you, I and just about everyone else in our family has a hero complex. We know no other way but sometimes we may need to _take a_ _chill pill_ as they say."

"Duly noted."

"Here's something I hate to drop on you right now but I want you to be aware… I know I came here as your support but although Mel can visit, I'm not being fair to her. Mom told me how she felt all those years without dad and Mel doesn't have to be without me so if you're not ready to go back home in six months, I'm going to go and I think it's best Hope goes with me."

"That's fair. I understand. I'm not sure how long I'll be here, hopefully I'll know before then. Have you spoken to Hope about this?"

"Not yet and I don't know if she'll really be ready."

"Well, I'm glad you came. This experience wouldn't have been the same without you here."

"I'm glad too. Honestly, I did want to try something a bit different." Emery said before Hope walked in the living room and sat in between them.

"How do you feel?" Bae asked.

"Good. Alive. I told Andy the truth and he told me his truth. He didn't take my news as well as I took his. I helped him with his problem but I think I just scared him more. He'll be alright."

"What exactly was his truth?" Bae asked.

"His toys talked to him when he was a child. They put him in a mental hospital. In actuality, they were enchanted. He's trying to take it all in."

"Do you think he may be a bit much for you? Or maybe not strong enough for you?" Bae questioned.

"No! He's just traumatized and a tad neurotic but he's intelligent and kind and I love him."

Bae and Emery looked at each other. "Love?" They thought.

"Yes, I said it. I love him so I'm not going to walk away from him. When you love someone you love them through everything. So what he's not the bravest, he's been through a lot. You both can save your opinions. I'm a big girl." Hope got up and strormed out of the room but popped her head back in a second later. "I love you both." She kept walking away but she had to add that. Nothing like knocking at heaven's door to remind you to make sure you say those three words every time you get a chance.

"She definitely won't be ready to go home." Emery repeated after that ordeal.

-v-

 _Four months later…_

Vella was promoting her first two singles, music video and EP. Things were moving pretty swiftly but it was going well because she had a good team. She was tired, finishing up her last semester of college, promoting her album, modeling and spending time with Bae but it's the happiest she's ever been.

Today she performed on _Jimmy Kimmel, Ellen_ and she just finished her set on _The Real_. She met Bae backstage.

"That was amazing! I mean, I don't usually get star struck but these are people I grew up watching, people who have inspired me. Three talk shows in one day, I can't even believe it. It's all happening so fast but it's happening!"

"I'm happy for you Princess." There's nothing that warms a man's heart more than seeing his woman's face light up.

"Well my Prince, we better go so that we can catch our plane. I still have to go shopping for the masquerade ball tomorrow!"

The college was having a ball and all the students were excited for it, a ball wasn't something you get to go to too often in your lifetime in this world. Oh the irony of going to a ball with a prince who you don't even know is a prince.

The next day came, Vella, Amy and Sam were getting ready at their dorm and Hope, Bae, Emery and Melody were getting ready at Maleficent's. Vella got Emery and Melody tickets to the ball since they didn't go there.

Bae went to Vella's and knocked on her door looking like the prince he is in a sharp, classy tuxedo with his mask on top of his head and a single red rose. She opened the door revealing herself in a deep wine colored gown, short in the front, long dramatic back with a sweetheart top, accented with lace. Her hair was in it's natural big curls. She was gorgeous. Bae could just picture her in his world in a beautiful gown but of course he was getting ahead of himself because he'd have to tell her about his world first if she was going to go there.

"You are radiant." Bae said before he kissed her.

"And you are absolutely dapper." She replied as he entered the room where _Wherever You Go_ by The Calling was playing in the background. Her roommates had already left. "I know dancing isn't really your thing but don't worry, just follow my lead."

"I will follow you but I can lead on the ballroom dancing, I'm actually pretty good at that."

"You never cease to surprise me. Where did you learn that?"

"I sort of grew up learning."

"Really? And where exactly did you grow up?" Vella waited for an answer. She was starting to pick at the subject. Enough was enough.

"You know, far-"

"-Far away." Vella finished a bit irritated and went over to the mirror to put her earrings in.

"What's wrong?" He could make an educated guess but he asked anyway.

"What's wrong? I've tried really hard to be patient with you but it's been too long. What are you not telling me? We've been together six months now, eight if you count when we were just hanging out and I still don't know where you're from or even where you live now. I mean, _far, far away_ was cute when we were fourteen and even when we met again but now it's ridiculous. I don't trust people but I trust you and although my instincts tell me I should, I could be wrong and I really don't want to be. What the hell am I supposed to think when you jump around the facts of your life like a damn kangaroo?"

Bae sighed. He should have never procrastinated this long. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not perfect. I got scared. I don't know what will happen once I tell you the truth so I wanted to stay in our perfect little bubble but we'll never move forward if I don't." She turned to him with her arms folded, waiting on the truth. "Okay… have a seat, please." That didn't sound good but Vella sat on her bed hesitantly. "Truth is, you do know where I live now. I've been staying with Maleficent for the past eight months."

"Maleficent lives in New York. I'm supposed to believe you fly from New York to Michigan to work at a diner and horse stable?"

"No… You know all those strange stories I tell you about fairy tales? They're real. They're what actually happened and most of them I'm related to in some way. Fairy tales generally start with, _'Once upon a time in a land far, far away.'_ I'm from that land, that universe. I'm from a place called Misthaven or The Enchanted Forest."

Vella had a blank stare on her face. "OMG. You're crazy. Just my luck, I fall in love with a nut."

Bae chuckled. "I know it sounds crazy but it's not. Snow White and Prince Charming are my grandparents actually. That's why it's kind of funny when you call me Charming."

"Oh God." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"I can prove it." He took her hand and grabbed her stuffed crow off the bed then went by the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"If you can believe in magic, you can believe in anything so I'll show you." He held the stuffed crow in the palms of his hands and stared at it then suddenly it became a real crow and he set it free out of the window. She jumped back, eyes wide open. It was dead silent. "Say something."

"… We have a ball to get to." That's all she said as she headed toward the door and he opened it for her. He didn't know what to think. She wasn't talking.

Bae had a horse and carriage outside waiting for them. Vella had grown to expect such things from him but it finally made sense as to why. Vella was silent the whole way there but a million things were running through her mind. They entered the ball arm and arm with their masks on as did most people and ran into Amy and Sam.

"It took you two long enough." Amy said.

Vella was in a daze, she was there but not really.

"V! Vella!" Sam called before Vella finally snapped out of it.

"Oh. Sorry. Hey! Nice turnout…" Vella said, still not fully in the moment.

"Excuse us." Amy said, taking Vella aside with Sam to find out why she was acting so strange.

Emery, Melody, Hope and Andy walked up to Bae.

"Hey bro!" Hope exclaimed.

"Hey… I told Vella the truth."

"Finally. What did she say?" Emery asked.

"That's the thing. She hasn't said anything." Bae replied.

"Well, she's here. That's a good sign. If you scared her off, she wouldn't be." Hope said.

"Take it from me, it's a lot to take in. Give her some time." Andy said.

The music changed to something for a classic ball to give them a chance to fully embrace the occasion and do an actual ballroom dance. The couples began to dance and Bae went over to Vella.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Bae asked. Vella looked up at him and took his hand. He led the beautiful dance and for a moment when she finally stopped her mind from running away with her, she really did feel like a princess. Then she stopped dancing abruptly and looked him in his olive green eyes.

"You're Snow White and Prince Charming's grandson? So technically, you really are Prince Charming. Like Prince Charming the second or something? I'm in love with Prince Charming. I'm in love with a Prince. You're a real prince? Is your real last name Charming?" Vella sped through all that with no breath in between.

"Wow. To answer your questions, yes and my last name is actually Cassidy though there isn't much use for it where I'm from. Charming is just a nickname my grandma gave my grandpa like you gave me."

"Let's go somewhere."

"We just got here."

"I can't keep my focus here. We need to talk. I want to know more."

"So you're not bothered by what I told you?"

"No! I'm in shock and it's starting to wear off so now I just want answers. I'm sorry for how I reacted or my lack of reaction but-"

"It's okay." He took her hand and they left the ball. "I want to take you somewhere." He embraced her close to him then teleported them to central park.

"What the hell? Are we in Central Park?"

"Indeed, we are."

She hit his chest. "You've been able to do that all this time and you let us spend all that time and money on planes and hotels?" Vella yelled.

"I'm sorry?"

They sat down on a bench as a horse and carriage rode by."

"When my papa lived in New York, he used to come here because it reminded him of home. He proposed to my mother here after her prom."

"Sounds romantic."

"I know I should have told you sooner. My mom didn't even wait this long to tell my papa the truth but then again, she finally told him because she was pregnant with me. I just didn't tell you because telling you came with a decision."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from another world. Do I stay here with you or would you go with me?"

"Oh… _Would_ you stay here with me?"

"Of course I would. I told you I've loved you since we were fourteen. What I didn't tell you is that I had this feeling that you were my soulmate and I came back to find you."

"Wow. That's something one only dreams about hearing but I wouldn't make you stay here with me. I love you Baelfire, I would follow you wherever you go. There's nothing holding me here. I'm going to graduate next week and have nowhere to go home to. You have so many people you love and who love you, I wouldn't ask you to let that go. That's a blessing not everyone has and you shouldn't let it go."

"But your career, you've worked so hard for it."

"A career doesn't keep you warm at night. I can sing and use my other talents and knowledge anywhere. So you were worried for nothing but it's good to know you would stay with me if you had to."

"I know this is sudden and I kept some things from you but from now on, I promise I'm an open book." He pulled the engagement ring that's been in his family for generations out of his pocket. "Legend has it, true love follows this ring wherever it goes and I promise I will love you for all of eternity, if you will have me. Will you marry me?"

"… Yes Baelfire, I will marry you." Vella replied with a smile as bright as the sun.

He put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately.

"So you want to head back to the ball?" Bae asked.

"Sure…"

"Then maybe you can stay with me tonight and I can tell you all about my world and my family."

"Great! If I'm going to be moving to a whole new world, pun intended, then I want to know everything about it. Hey, do you know-"

"Jasmine and Aladdin? Yes. They're friends of my grandparents. We're friends of their daughter."

"Interesting!"

They went back to the ball in a less tense spirit, overjoyed actually. They danced the night away but when it was almost over, Vella found her friends.

"Don't wait up. I'm staying with Baelfire tonight." Vella informed.

"He's finally taking you to his house?" Sam questioned.

"I've been there before." Vella replied.

"That's not what you said, last week." Sam said.

"I've been there, okay. A couple times. Besides, we have some things to discuss." Vella turned her head and slowly stroked her hair so they could spot the ring.

"You're engaged?" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?"

"Congratulations!" Amy hugged her.

"Isn't that a peridot stone? Aren't they known as a poor man's stone." Sam said.

"Excuse me? First of all, genius, a peridot stone is believed to increase prosperity and happiness which I imagine is why this has been in Baelfire's family for generations. You don't have to like it, I love it. It's not even about the ring, it's about the love and the fact that we want to spend the rest of our lives together. I didn't know you were so shallow. What is your problem with Baelfire anyway?"

"I just don't want him to hurt you. I don't want you to jump into anything. You're only twenty-two… I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were with Damon." Sam said.

"… Baelfire isn't Damon. He's a beautiful person. We can get through anything. I know we can. Besides, what's age when you have eternal love?" Vella said like a flower child in 1968.

"You're sure?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely." Vella responded without hesitation.

"Sometimes it seems like he's pulled you into some fairy tale and you've lost touch with reality." Sam said.

Funny she should say that. "Sometimes life is a fairy tale. What's a fairy tale anyway? Life is rough then suddenly a door opens and there's light and true love prevails and that isn't about romance. It's about the most powerful, realest thing to ever exist and ever will exist winning."

They were taken aback by Vella's blissfulness but that made them realize something.

"Wow. If you're this happy and positive, who are we to question it?" Amy said.

"We've known you for four years and have never seen you this happy." Sam acknowledged.

"It's true but don't get me wrong, my happiness isn't dependent on Baelfire, though he is a big part of it. I'm finding peace with my past, myself and I'm seeing the light more than the darkness."

"I'm happy for you." Amy said.

" _We_ are happy for you." Sam corrected before they shared a group hug.

Meanwhile, Bae was talking to Emery and Hope.

"We got engaged!" Bae announced.

"Finally!" Hope exclaimed.

"Great news! Do you know when you'll be ready to go back home?" Emery inquired.

"Soon, I'm sure." Bae replied.

"Not before the prom." Hope stated.

"Why do you need to go to a prom when you've been going to balls all your life? This society has proms because that's all they get." Bae questioned.

"Exactly. I have a friend who I am not going to bail on for one of the most memorable moments in her life. I'm her only friend and she doesn't have a date or anything. It would be terrible… Speaking of dates, can one of you-"

"No." Bae and Emery interjected in unison.

Hope's mouth was wide open from shock, they didn't even let her finish the question. "Come on! What kind of prince's are you? You're just going to let a poor young girl go to a dance all by her lonesome. Grandpa would be so disappointed in you two."

"Ugh! Don't be so dramatic. I'll take her." Emery volunteered.

"Now that's the Prince Charming Junior you were raised to be!" Hope leaped over and hugged him then kissed Bae on the cheek. "Congrats bro!" She exclaimed before going back to Andy.

"You know, she's a master manipulator." Emery realized.

"That's the Rumplestiltskin genes." Baelfire said.

"So you're a master manipulator too?" Emery asked.

"It skipped me." Bae kidded as Vella came back over.

"Welcome to the family Princess Vella." Emery greeted.

"Thank you! I've never had an uncle but I'm glad I'm inheriting you."

"Believe me love, you'll be inheriting so much family we might have to quiz you just so you can remember who's who." Emery joked.

The night was beautiful but long and time to come to a halt so Bae, Vella, Emery and Melody went back to Maleficent's while Hope took Andy back to his apartment.

-v-

At the castle, it was time to go after King George before he came after them and what better way to show the kingdom that their dedication and especially Henry's dedication had not changed then by having Henry help them take on King George. They're fighting for the kingdom and its people, they have to believe in them again.

Regina and Robin pulled Henry aside.

"Lately, you've really been showing us that you've been trying so it's only fair that we do our parts and give you a real chance so…" Robin started.

Regina waved her hand and the bracelet appeared in her hand. "Prove us right. We love you. We always will no matter what. Now a family that fights together stays together so help us defeat King George."

Henry just nodded. He would help them, it is his kingdom too but he was just so relieved that bracelet was off so that he could follow through on his master plan.

-v-

Emery and Melody took the pull out couch and were lying down facing each other in deep conversation, both pleased that Emery would be coming home soon. Melody was going back today, since it was after midnight. She probably wouldn't have to come back to visit again before they get back home. All that realm traveling can take a toll on a mermaid.

Bae and Vella were in the guest room, in the bed chatting. They were both still excited. Bae was relieved his birthday wish came true and he finally got that secret off his chest. He couldn't wait to start the next chapter of his life with Vella and Vella felt the same. Bae also promised the details of his family and life and she was ready to know now, partly because she was fascinated but also because she wanted to move to the next phase of her life with an open book. No secrets.

Speaking of open books, Bae had the _Once Upon a Time_ book out for reference and because it's captivating to someone new to it. He would move on to the other books later but for now, he'd start at the beginning. He did have _Stories from Other Realms_ next to him just in case it came up.

"Are you ready?" Bae asked.

Vella nodded with a smile.

"I don't know, if we start talking about my family we might not get done until the sun comes up." Bae joked.

-v-

Meanwhile, Hope was at Andy's apartment and instead of dropping him off and leaving like she was supposed to after midnight they got in his room and started talking about what they meant to each other, how much closer they were after getting things out in the open and accepting everything that came with it. To sum it up…

"I love you, Hope. That's not something I take lightly. I also can't thank you enough for showing me that I'm not crazy. Of course, nothing can stop anyone else from believing that." Andy said as they sat closely, not even an inch apart.

"I love you too. I never expected to come here and fall in love but I did. As far as everyone else, I know it hurts but you can't let them have power over you. You have to be secure within yourself first." Hope replied now forehead to forehead.

"I am. It just gets lonely sometimes. Sometimes I think you're the only one who really sees me." They kissed which slowly became making out which they did often but never in a bedroom. It always just enough to get those young hormones jumping but not enough to quench the thirst. Now that everything was out in the open, there were totally no guards up so they let go, they let go way too much. Clothes were coming off, a gown here, a tuxedo there…

 _To be continued…_


	11. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Hope got out of Andy's bed to put her clothes back on. On one hand she was ecstatic and on the other she was thinking, what the hell did I just do?

"I better go. I wasn't supposed to be here this long. My family was expecting me a while ago." Hope said.

"Wait. We kind of jumped into this without thinking or talking. How do you feel?" Andy inquired.

Hope stopped frantically getting dressed, looked him in the eyes and smiled then went over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too… but are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She went to pick up her shoes. "Although I've just proven my mother right and no one likes to admit that." She mumbled. "I'll talk to you later."

Hope appeared in Astrea's room where she'd be sleeping tonight thinking Astrea would be fast asleep but the light flipped on as soon as that light blue glow stopped.

"Aah!" Hope shrieked, and her shoes flew out of her hands.

Astrea was sitting up with her arms folded, waiting on her. "Where have you been? No, I know where you've been, what were you doing and what took you so long is the question?"

"We were just talking about life and such and the conversation became really deep and time just got away from us. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"I imagine that's what you're mom said to your grandmother after a night with your dad. Did you have sex?"

"No! That would be irresponsible, you know. I'm leaving soon, I'll never see him again. Besides, I'm not my mother."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Your mother was one of my best friends and the least I can do is send her daughter back to her the same way she came to me."

"It's been a long day. I'm going to take a shower and get this make up off my face before I hit the hay." Hope went and grabbed her things before she went to the bathroom, leaned on the door and ran her fingers through her hair a bit frustrated with herself.

-v-

Bae and Vella were still up talking and he just finished giving her a rundown of his family tree accompanied with a scroll that showed the tree with visuals.

"So let me get this straight. Your step-great grandmother is also your paternal aunt?" Vella said.

"Yes. Now you see why I sometimes call Roland my cousin because he's sort of my step-cousin and great-step uncle."

"I can see how that can be confusing… but one thing is for sure, your family is a far cry from boring."

"I've given you the who's who and the why's and I've honestly, told you a lot after all these months of just telling you stories. I'm just contemplating telling you some darker things. I don't want to scare you. Though these things are totally in the past, you might hear about them when we get to my world."

"What's worse than The Queen of Hearts forcing her daughter to marry her ex-fiancé and all that other mess in that story?"

"Who killed who." Bae replied reluctantly.

"There are a few villains on your tree, I suspect murders were committed and you've told me a few. I don't think you have to break down every one. I mean, I don't have to watch my back, do I?"

Bae laughed. "Not at all."

"Then you don't have to tell me. I'll just read it in the books." Vella joked. "But I do have a question… How did your grandma Snow forgive her step-mother after everything she did to her, even killing her father?"

"I told you how they met. The question has been raised a few times but what it comes down to is, my grandma Snow loved her. She understood her and she knew what she was like before, how good and selfless she could be. It impacted the person she became herself. It wasn't in her to hate her, though a few times she came close. She had to believe that the good was still in her for her own sake but also for my grandma Regina's. If she didn't believe in her no one would. Goodness had to prevail and it did… decades later but it happened! There's power in understanding and forgiveness and most importantly hope."

Vella nodded. "There are a couple things I have to do before we go, okay?" She informed and he nodded his head. They kissed then held their heads, forehead to forehead for a moment before they lied down and officially called it a night, even though the sun would be out soon enough.

-v-

In the Enchanted Forest, the royal family snuck into King George's castle. Any guard that got in the way was either flung into a wall or shot with an arrow until they burst into George's chambers and Regina instantly threw him across the room.

"Hello George." David said.

"My guards will be here any minute!" George exclaimed. They all laughed.

"You don't know us very well." Snow said.

David went over and grabbed George to lock his hands.

"You messed with the wrong kingdom buddy." Snow said.

"So no complaints when we put you in your cell. Move it." David commanded.

After a lot of planning they finally handled their King George problem but now they had to take over his kingdom. They couldn't let the kingdom fall. It wasn't its people's fault their king was an ass.

-v-

It was afternoon and Vella was in the guest room sitting at the foot of the bed, slipping on a pair of slippers. Then she turned off the television. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Vella invited.

Hope zipped in and closed the door. "Busy?"

"No. I was just about to join everyone in the kitchen." Vella replied and Hope went over and sat next to her.

"Did I tell you, welcome to the family? It will be an honor to have you as a sister."

"Thanks! Always wanted a sister."

"Well now you'll have two. That said, can we have sister talk?"

"What else have we been doing the past few months?"

"Good! You ever, you know, had sex?"

"No… Why?"

"Because… I did. Last night. I really need to talk about it."

"I'm sure! Well how do you feel about it?"

"I have mixed feelings. On one hand, it was wonderful. I love Andy so much but on the other hand, I'm going to leave him. I'll never see him again. I knew that and I did it anyway and that's exactly what my mother was afraid of. That I'd do what she did."

"I get it… but let me ask you this, did you use protection?"

"What?"

"Protection, a condom. This piece of rubber that protects from diseases and pregnancy."

"There are diseases from having sex?" Hope clutched her heart.

"Oh boy. This is when I'm reminded that you are from another world. Do you get a birds and the bees talk in your world?"

"Yeah but I'm sure it isn't the same. Most people don't do it casually, they court each other specifically for the purpose of marriage. Some people get married after a day, a few months at most…" Hope had a realization. "What if I'm pregnant? I was supposed to go back the same way I came and I'd be without Andy. My baby wouldn't have a father! I'm panicking here!"

"Calm down. You're still in my world. We can go to the store and get the morning after pill, it'll stop you from getting pregnant if you use it within the allotted time."

"Well isn't that handy… How can I stop being conflicted about this?"

"I don't know. It's not easy but you're going to have to give it time. You can't change the circumstances. I wish I had better advice. Enjoy the time that you've had with him and just learn to be okay about the fact that that's a moment you shared with him, someone you really love and who really loves you because the first time only happens once."

"I guess you're right. Do me a favor and let this stay between us? I can't deal with them. They won't understand and it'll be awkward."

"It's for you to tell, I won't say anything."

Later Vella and Hope went to a drug store to get the pills and after that, everyone gathered in the living room.

"I have a question, this might happen for a while… So there's no electricity, plumbing, wifi, okay but childbirth… I'm going to do that with no pain medication whatsoever?" Vella asked.

"Don't look at me, I had an egg." Maleficent said and Vella looked confused but let it go.

"Yeah sis, sorry." Hope replied.

The fear of extreme pain was written on Vella's face. "Had my heart set on that epidural. There's no magic pain reliever?"

They all just shook their heads.

Vella took a few deep breaths. "Who's going to deliver our kids then? I get a midwife or something?"

"Yes but usually Doc delivers the children in our family." Bae answered.

Vella nodded. Doc sounds good but then she thought about it. This is freaking Snow White's family. "Wait! Doc the dwarf?"

"Yes but don't worry, he's earned his named. He delivered all of us, except Bae, he was born here." Emery said.

"I know you're nervous but it'll be fine, I promise. It'll be different but not bad. The air is fresher, no pollution, the water is cleaner, our kingdom doesn't run on greed, we look out for our people, people believe in the impossible and the clothes, I know you'll love the clothes! Plus, you're gaining a family and despite everything, they're good, they're strong, they're loving and kind." Bae said.

"What if your family doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Bae asked.

"I don't know! They're your family."

"They'll like you. I would know. Besides, you have a lot in common with the women in our family. Just don't call Grandma Regina The Evil Queen and she's probably going to look like she has an attitude. That's just how she looks, especially when she doesn't know you. Don't be afraid of her, she can sense it and she doesn't like when people look weak. She won't poison you or anything but I mean, once you get to know her she'll totally love you and you'll love her. Trust me. Her exterior is tougher than she really is but don't tell her I told you that." Hope informed.

"How comforting."

"Seriously, she's my favorite person in the world, you'll love her." Hope said.

"Not to mention, she was the one who was all for me coming here to find you." Bae said.

"What about Rumplestiltskin?"

"He doesn't like much of anybody but he'll be nice. Don't pay his sarcasm any mind, that's just him." Hope replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you having second thoughts?" Bae asked Vella.

"Yes, I want this. I just want to be prepared. It's a big change." Vella responded.

"I know but I really think you'll be happy. I wouldn't ask you to come if I didn't think so." Bae said then kissed her.

"I have an announcement!" Astrea informed. "I- We are going back with you."

"What?" They all responded, including Maleficent.

"There isn't much for me here anymore and I could use a change. It's also time for me to stop being selfish. Mom, you gave up everything you knew for me so I think it's time I return the favor." Astrea said.

"Aww! This makes me so happy, you have no idea." Maleficent said as she hugged her daughter. "We're going home!"

-v-

Regina was picking apples from her apple tree.

"Your majesty." Seiko called.

Regina turned to her and smiled. "Hello Seiko. You can call me Regina, you know? What can I do you for?"

Seiko walked closer to her. "It's about Henry." She said reluctantly.

"Okay." Regina sat down by the tree and invited Seiko to join her.

"Henry… I know you think you can trust him. That's what he wanted you to think so that you'd take the bracelet off. I don't think he's planning to do anything against the family or the villagers but to Goldilocks."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"He found out she couldn't be trusted. She was just using him for a title. I guess she thought she'd get away with killing all of you. Anyway, I don't know what his plan is but I don't want him to do something he'll regret. You believe me, don't you?"

Regina sighed. "Yes. I do. Thanks for informing me. I'll handle it. I know it was difficult for you. You love him."

"Whoa. I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I've always known. We all know but you did the right thing… On the bright side, he's trying to protect us but I can't let him hurt the girl."

-v-

Meanwhile, Henry brought dinner to Goldie who was now six months pregnant. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"As long as it isn't porridge." Goldie replied.

"Oh no! It's a rare delicious dish." He took the top off the tray to reveal the dish. "It's a cheeseburger and wedged fries. Do you know the work it takes to get this meal?"

"Question. What's a cheeseburger?"

"A popular delicious dish in the other world. Give it a try."

Goldie took a bite of the burger then tasted the fries. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life."

"Anything for you, love." Henry smiled.

-v-

The time had arrived for Hope's prom and despite everyone being against it, she wore a sexy blue gown, similar to what she was not allowed to wear to her birthday ball. Hope went to her friend Mona's house to help her get ready. Mona knew fashion wasn't her thing and she knew Hope could make her look like a star on her special day. Emery and Andy met them at Mona's house. Mona was so happy when she saw Emery at the door. He was so attractive, she couldn't believe he was her date for the night. She looked good, her date looked good. Everyone would totally look at her differently tonight.

There was a horse and carriage waiting outside. Mona was totally surprised. Hope was definitely her fairy godmother tonight.

They made their entrance at the prom. The theme was Magic Under the Sea. There were a lot of blues and greens, decorated beautifully. The mean girls' faces just looked like they couldn't wait to ruin someone's night, Mona and Hope's in particular. Hope heard stories all her life about people getting joy from hurting other people but she'd never really witnessed it like she had since she'd been in high school.

The mean girls walked over. "You two clean up nice." Mean girl, Claire said sarcastically to Hope and Mona.

"Not tonight." Hope said.

"Who is this fine prince? Your cousin?" Claire referred to Emery.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend and I are going to dance because we have better things to do than to entertain this ridiculousness." Emery said then walked off with Mona. She gave them a look as she walked off.

"And on that note, bye-bye." Hope said and walked away with Andy leaving the girls standing there.

Emery and Mona danced to the slow song together. The one night she always thought would be miserable was turning out to be a night she wouldn't want to forget.

"Thanks for being my date. It means everything to me." Mona said.

"You're welcome beautiful."

For a moment, Mona blushed, giggled and could only stutter. Emery thought it was adorable.

"Tonight is just a dream but it's nice to know they really do come true. Hope has been trying to convince me but I think I finally believe it."

"You should. There's a big world out there and anything is possible." Emery said.

Meanwhile, Hope and Andy were dancing a few feet away…

"At my mom's prom, this girl who she thought was her friend embarrassed her in front of the entire school. She almost got into a fight. My papa had to break it up. She didn't know about her powers yet but she was so enraged the lights started to flicker. She had to leave early so the whole night was ruined until my dad proposed to her." Hope explained.

"I thought your mom was popular." Andy said.

"She was until her so-called friend pulled that little stunt. It sucks, sometimes you can't even trust the people you think you can trust… I hate to say it but this is our last night together before we go home. After Vella's graduation tomorrow, we're leaving. It's hard to say goodbye to you."

"What if you didn't have to say goodbye? I'm coming with you."

"I can't let you do that. You have a family, your mom, your sisters."

"Who think I'm crazy. I love you. I don't want to let you go. Besides, I can visit occasionally right?"

"Rarely and I do mean rarely. I can't let you do this."

"It's what I want as long as you want it too. Didn't your dad do this for your mom? Vella's doing this for Bae."

They're different. My papa was from our world anyway and Vella doesn't have any family here. Besides, they're destined."

"How do you know we're not? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course."

"So what are we talking about?"

Hope smiled. "My parents are going to lose their minds." She kissed him.

A few minutes later, the guys went to get them some punch.

"Listen, I have to tell you this. This is the last day I'll see you. I wanted you to have the best night ever so I've waited but I'm going back home tomorrow." Hope informed Mona.

"What about graduation?"

"I won't be attending, I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you. I was lucky to find you for a friend while I was here."

"No, I'm the lucky one. You helped me actually enjoy this year of high school."

"I'm glad… Don't ever give up hope and stand up for yourself okay?"

Mona nodded and they shared a hug. In the mist of that hug, they felt someone pushed them to the floor and dropped drinks all over them on purpose but no surprise as to who it was, those damn mean girls.

"Whoops!" The mean girls said.

"I told you all when I got here, not to mess with me! Enough is enough!" Oh Hope was so over them. She stood to her feet. She was really angry now, so angry, she used her magic and threw those girls across the room." The whole class gasped. Hope walked toward them. "Clearly, you three didn't understand my first approach so here's plan B." She lifted them in the air. "You're going to learn to be kind to people. Is it so hard? Guess what. There are consequences for being evil little brats!"

The class was freaking out. Emery and Andy ran over. Emery grabbed Hope, Andy and Mona and teleported out of there. Upon their departure, the girls harshly fell to the ground.

The four appeared in Maleficent's living room.

"What were you thinking?" Emery yelled.

"I know. I was just so tired of them, my temper just took over. We're leaving tomorrow anyway." Hope said.

"That's not the point! What was grandma's first lesson when she taught us magic?" Emery asked.

"Control, I know." Hope said.

"I'm still trying to figure out what just happened." Mona said.

"Long story short, they're from another world. They have magic. Snow White's their grandmother. Well, her grandmother, his mother. Crazy but all true." Andy explained.

Mona had a seat.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Hope said.

"Oh no need. I asked for a night to remember. I sure got one."

"I'll be going back to my world tomorrow is what I wanted to tell you earlier."

"You make so much more sense now. I'll be telling this story to my grandchildren." Mona said before they hugged.

Bae, Vella, Mal, and Astrea came into the living room.

"What's going on?" Bae asked.

"Hope just lost her temper and used her magic in front of the entire class." Emery informed.

"Hope!" Mal exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I just got the lecture. Since you're all fired up anyway, Andy's coming with us tomorrow. I know none of you are enthused by the idea but it's happening. I'm not asking."

Bae sighed. "You know what, if you want to give mom and papa a heart attack, that's on you." He said before he and Vella went back to bed.

"I better get you home Mona." Emery said as he held out his hand for her. Then he teleported them out.

"I guess I better take you home too my love." Hope said to Andy.

"You've got five minutes." Astrea said.

"Yes ma'am." Hope replied before they left. They appeared in Andy's bedroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the graduation. Don't pack more than a backpack full of stuff and don't forget to say goodbye to your family." Hope said then kissed him. "I better go before someone pops in here to get me."

"Your family isn't going to like me, are they?"

"It's not you. I'm their baby, that's all and I have to really show them that I'm not anymore. My family is a group of very strong individuals. You're going to have to hold your own."

"You're saying I can't be weak."

"No! You're not weak but you have to know that. The men in my family are warriors, knights, princes, kings. The women are very head-strong. I don't want you to crawl into a little hole and wish you never came with me."

"That's not going to happen."

"I'm going to go now. Good night." Hope teleported out.

-v-

The next day was Vella's graduation. Bae, Hope and Emery went to support her. She has no other family and they are it now. There was no one else she'd rather have by her side to celebrate this accomplishment. Afterward she took a picture with them and her friends, Amy and Sam. Then she got a phone call from her manager. She told him that she wouldn't be pursuing her career anymore and that any of her earnings from this day forward were to go to an orphanage but he had good news.

"My single just went number one. My video hit a million views and my EP went gold." Vella told them when she got off the phone. Best day ever. "Guys, can I have a moment with Amy and Sam?"

Hope and Andy went to his mom's house, Emery went back to Maleficent's and Bae waited for her.

"Are you sure you want to run off and get married?" Sam asked.

"Positive. I just wanted to tell you two, thank you for being my family these past four years. I'll never forget you."

"We love you." Amy said as they shared a group hug.

"Are we invited to the wedding?" Sam asked.

"I'd love that but you know, it's really far away. I don't how that will work out." She felt bad for saying that but it was true. "I want you two to have the most success from here on out and don't get so caught up in your careers that you forget to find love too."

"You're talking like we'll never see you again." Sam said.

"I love you guys." She ignored the comment and hugged them again. "I guess this is goodbye. I have one more stop to make before I ride off into the sunset." Vella then went back to Bae and he took her to the place she never thought she'd go…

After all the talk about forgiveness, hearing all the stories about Bae's family and all her growth, Vella thought she was finally ready to face her father. She hadn't seen him in six years and hadn't ever planned on seeing him ever but here she was, visiting him in prison.

They sat across from each other at the table. His eyes lit up when he saw her though she didn't come off very welcoming.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Her father, Donald said.

"Me either." Vella replied.

"I've been in counseling since I've been here and seeking spiritual guidance. I know it doesn't bring your mother back or change the hurt I've caused you but I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"I'm working on forgiveness. Forgiveness isn't for the other person it's for yourself but I'm hoping that you really do change, not for me but for you."

"Thank you. It means a lot and I am changing. You look beautiful, strong. I've seen you on TV, heard your music. I love it. I'm proud of you."

Wasn't really looking for his approval. "I'm engaged."

"You're kind of young for that, aren't you?"

"Just listen. I'm engaged to a wonderful man who treats me like, well, a princess. He's a prince, literally and figuratively. He's brought a light to my life that was missing for a long time."

"A prince? Of what country?"

"You wouldn't know it. I'm learning to forgive but I have to say this. You had me really messed up in the head and I have been alone, homeless, I had to grow up too fast and have been in relationships with men just like you. You don't really know the extent of how you've effected my life. All that said, I'm in a better place now and you hold no power over me anymore."

"I didn't know all that, again I'm sorry. I hope you have the best life you can possibly live from now on. I really do."

"This is the last time I'll see you. I'm moving far away. Obviously, there's no monarchy in America. You'll be here for life but I hope you continue to get the guidance you need to be a better person. I forgive you." Vella got up from the table.

"I love you, Vella."

She just nodded before she left the visiting room. Then she went back to Maleficent's. They were all prepared to go to the Enchanted Forest. Vella's breath was taken, seeing Bae in his Enchanted Forest attire, all the leather and the cape. He really looked like the princes in the movies.

"How did the visit with your father go?" Bae asked.

"I guess you can say it went well but I'm ready to begin my new life with you." Vella replied and they kissed. Then Bae waved his hand to put Vella in a beautiful pale green dress fitting for a princess with a yellow flower in her loosely pulled back curled hair. That certainly felt like a Cinderella moment and she just loved the dress.

"We're ready!" Emery exclaimed as he and everyone entered the room already in Enchanted Forest attire, each with their own little bag with items they wanted to hold on to. Bae handed Vella's bag to her then Vella, Andy, Astrea and Mal stood tightly in the center as Bae, Hope and Emery formed a circle around them with their arms extended to hold each other's hands.

The three of them focused and collectively used their most powerful power to teleport the eight of them across the universe to The Enchanted Forest…

* * *

 _Haven't forgotten about Jane._

 _What do you so far think?_


	12. Wherever You Go

Wherever You Go

They appeared in the family room of the castle. That felt like a psychedelic trip but now that they were back, home sweet home. Unfortunately, they arrived in the middle of an argument between Regina and Henry. Regina confronted Henry about his secret plan, whatever it was but that clearly wasn't going over very well so Bae, Hope and Emery didn't even have time to regain their energy. Universal travel takes a lot out of them.

"Whoa." Bae uttered then turned to Vella. "This isn't an everyday occurrence." Spent all that time talking about how great his family is and how peaceful his home was and this is what they come back to.

"Give us a moment, please." Emery said to them before he, Bae and Hope walked over to their family.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"You're back!" Emma exclaimed happily and hugged the three, so did Snow, David and Neal.

"Henry's just a tad, maybe a lot out of control." Snow informed.

Henry stormed out and Regina stood their shaking her head then turned and saw that the grands were back. She immediately hugged them.

"Welcome home. I'm so glad you're back safely. I can't wait to hear all about your trip but I just need a moment. Okay? I love you." Regina left the room and Maleficent eased off too.

"That was intense but let's focus on the good news. How did it go with Vella?" Emma asked.

"Why don't I let her tell you?" Bae replied then called her over. She came over along with Andy and Astrea.

"Aww! Yay! Welcome to our family!" Emma exclaimed and hugged her. Then she noticed her old best friend. "Astrea? What are you doing here?"

"This was as good a time as any to ease on down the road." Astrea joked.

"Uh, I don't know if that reference made sense or not but just so you know, Oz is an entirely different world. Anyway, I'm so happy you're here! Welcome to the Motherland, embrace it." Emma said then asked a maid to get Lilo so she could join in the reunion.

"Let me introduce everyone." Bae started. "I'm sure you've figured out by now, this is my mom Emma. That's my papa, Neal. My grandpa, David, A.K.A Prince Charming the First and that is my grandma Snow White."

"I speak for all of us when I say, we are here for you, whatever you need. When we say welcome to the family, we really mean it." Snow said.

"Thank you. I'm overwhelmed by the welcome." Vella said.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." Neal said to Andy.

"Astrea, is this your son?" Emma asked.

"No, not my son." Astrea replied then she, Bae, Vella and Emery got out of the mist of that conversation and sat down.

"Mom, papa." Hope began then cleared her throat nervously. "This is my boyfriend, Andy. Surprise!"

Emma and Neal stood there with blank stares.

"Are you pregnant?" Emma asked.

"No! Gosh mom. I am not you." Hope didn't say that with as much conviction as she's used to. She's discovered she's a lot more like her mom than she'd like to admit.

"I'm not ready for this." Neal said.

"What my dear daughter and son mean to say is, welcome to the family sweetheart." Snow stepped in.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed.

"Need I remind you what you said to me spring 2001 in my Manhattan apartment?" Snow asked.

"No, mother." Emma replied reluctantly.

"He followed her here, nothing says dedicated and committed like that." David said.

"What's your name again?" Emma asked.

"Andy. Andy Davis." He responded nervously.

"Aww man! Toy Story! He's from Toy Story, am I right?"

"Didn't watch that one but sounds about right." Hope said.

"Wait, you're saying I'm the kid in Toy Story?"

"Well Vella, why don't you allow us to show you around? Let us get to know you and bond with the women of the family." Snow suggested.

"Okay…" Vella replied.

"Would you show her to _our_ room afterward?" Bae asked. "I'll see you there. Have fun."

"Meanwhile, the men will stay behind and get to know Mr. Davis here." Neal said.

Andy was super nervous now.

-v-

Regina stood at the mirror in frustration. She took a breath to calm her nerves. What else was there to do with Henry? When she thought it was getting better she was fooled but she should've known better. He is her son after all. Maleficent appeared in her mirror.

"I didn't call for a dragon." Regina said.

"Stop the tough girl act old friend, I know you've gone soft. According to the kids, you're the best _great_ -grandma ever!" Maleficent said.

Regina turned to Maleficent as she walked further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"My daughter was finally ready to take the plunge and I was certainly ready to come home so we came back with the kids."

"Welcome back. Thanks for looking out for them." It was obvious Mal was surprised by hearing a genuine welcome and thank you from Regina. "Yes. The words are in my vocabulary."

"Well I owed it to Snow and Emma for getting me back to Astrea. Besides, they're wonderful. They brought a lot of joy to us… I saw you and your son…"

"Do you have any advice, _friend_?"

"We want our children to be better than we were but to understand them, sometimes we need to understand ourselves. You are the daughter of The Queen of Hearts and The Dark One. Never in history has there been an heir of a Dark One." Maleficent took a seat.

"So?"

"No one is born evil, except maybe a demon but maybe you're more prone to it. You are technically half Dark One, half…" Regina knew that but she never really thought about what that meant.

"Half crazy witch?" Regina finished.

"You said it. You had to choose your own path and you had Henry Sr. to influence you but look how easy it was for you to sway."

"You were a villain too and there's no Dark One in your genes or any other villain for that matter."

"Yes but we didn't all flip a switch the moment some ten year old told our secret."

"What does this have to do with Henry?"

"He has Dark One blood too and getting possessed made it that much harder for him to fight it. You may be rid of The Dark One in this world and in Rumple but there are pieces left behind that you both just have to keep under control. The good news is, there's less in him than there is in you. It's going to have to be jolted out of him in some way. Something will have to influence him that much that he won't want to give into it anymore."

-v-

If anything, the fact that Regina was now on his tail motivated Henry to move faster and frankly, this was a good time to act on it anyway. He went to Rumple's castle and stole some of the gold he spun. Then he snuck into his parents' room and stole his father's bow. Those were a couple of the ingredients he needed to execute his plan. A couple more things and he'd be ready.

-v-

Snow, Emma, Hope and Vella went for a walk around the castle. They were helping her get familiar with her new home while letting her get comfortable with the family.

"It must not have been easy to leave everything behind." Snow said.

"Wasn't as hard as you'd think. Most of what I'd miss I brought in my backpack." Vella replied.

"What was your first date like?" Emma asked.

A smile came across Vella's face. "Technically, for our first date Baelfire took me back to the arcade, a reminder of how we first met. The moment Baelfire walked back into my life was probably one of the best days. I felt butterflies the very moment I saw him. My soul knew he was the one but my brain wasn't ready to believe it. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes." They all answered in unison.

"You raised a great man."

"I didn't do it alone. We all had a hand in it." Emma responded.

"So what do you like to do, Vella?" Snow asked.

"I'm a singer, I was a model. I released some music before I left and spent the past few years modeling. I love fashion but I also wanted to make a difference in some way, that's why I studied ethics in college too. I graduated today."

"Wonderful. You can use all those skills here. That way you can feel involved by doing just what you love." Snow said.

That was nice to hear.

"And I taught her how to fight so she's really ready. Next step is to get you using a bow and arrow." Hope said.

"I'm ready!" Vella was enthused by the idea. It always looked so bad ass on TV.

"We better start planning the wedding or weddings. Do you all mind having one big wedding because four weddings back to back…" Emma asked.

"Four?" Hope questioned.

"Yes. There's Vella and Bae. I assume you and Andy because why else would he follow you here? Emery and Mel. I'm pretty sure Roland's going to propose to Alex soon." Snow explained.

"Em and Mel? They're engaged? Since when?" Hope asked.

"Guess he didn't tell you all yet." Snow said.

"I don't mind the quadruple wedding as long as I'm marrying Baelfire and as long as my fairy tale wedding doesn't involve a fairy tale interruption." Vella said.

"Pretty sure those are behind us. Thankfully." Emma said.

They arrived at Bae's room and now Vella's room as well.

"Here we are. Enjoy your room. It was nice getting to know you a bit." Emma said.

"Don't forget, we're family now. Whatever you need, you can ask. You can talk to us." Snow said as they embraced her.

"I'll remember that. I'm starting to feel at home already. It's even more beautiful than I imagined." Vella opened the door to the room. Then Snow went back the way they came while Emma and Hope kept in the direction they were heading.

As Vella entered her new room she saw Bae gazing out of the large window. Suddenly, Vella was having a strong case of déjà vu.

"Hey love." Vella said then Bae turned to her with glistening eyes. That's when it hit her. "It was you. It's always been you." He smiled but his confusion was apparent. "For as long as I could remember I've had this reoccurring dream where I would walk into _this_ room…" She looked down at her dress. "… Wearing _this_ dress, with my hair just like this and a man would be standing there gazing out the window and before I could see his face I'd always wake up, it never failed but the face was yours. It has always frustrated me that I never saw him but now I have. When I was a kid, I used to tell my mom that I was going to grow up and be a princess because my dream said so. The whole thing was real." She started to cry happy tears and Bae embraced her.

-v-

Emma gave Hope a look.

"I know what you're thinking but you and papa were destined. Is it so crazy that we were too?"

Emma sighed. "No, it isn't."

"I know you probably question my readiness for this. I can't blame you. I can be a brat sometimes, maybe even a big baby but I've matured since I've been gone. You've made your decisions, now it's time I make my own."

"You're right. I guess I know how my mom felt… So he took the whole magic/fairy tale/different world thing well?"

"It was a little difficult at first. He was more afraid than anything. He thought I was dead then I wasn't and I sprung it on him."

"Wait. What?" Emma replied. Hope thought about what she said, she never meant to say that. "Why did he think you were dead?"

"No big deal really. We went ice skating, he told me he loved me, I fell and bust my head open and he took me to the hospital. Bae and Em busted me out so that they could heal me but he was nervous because they stole me from the hospital. See, no big deal."

"You almost died?" Sure, she heard everything else but dead was really the only thing that registered.

"But I'm fine mommy. Look at me."

Emma pulled her into a hug, the thought that she'd never see her again was terrifying. That was the other reason she didn't want her to go in the first place.

-v-

Meanwhile, Neal and David were loading Andy with a bunch of questions. It really wasn't helping his nerves. He finally got the nerve to say what he knew they really wanted to hear.

Andy gulped before her spoke. "I love Hope. I've known that at some point she would leave. Our relationship was supposed to be temporary but when the time came I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life without her. She makes me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for her. I would like your blessing to officially ask for her hand in marriage."

Neal and David looked at each other for a moment.

"That's what we really wanted to hear." Neal said. "This is a shock and a lot for me to take in all at once but I was you once. Just make my daughter happy and love her with all your heart. That's all I ask. You have… my…"

"Neal!" David exclaimed. Say it.

"My blessing." Neal exhaled.

"Thank you sir, your highness." He wasn't sure about the formalities.

"Just call me Neal."

"And you can call me David or grandpa, whatever makes you comfortable."

Emma and Hope entered the room.

"He's still alive." Hope joked to herself. "How's it going?"

"Good…" Andy answered. She could tell he was still a little nervous.

"Let's go for a walk." Hope suggested. Andy was happy to, not only because of his bad nerves but because he wanted to propose. They went for a walk in the beautiful garden. It was quite peaceful. "Are you okay? Regrets yet?"

"I'll never regret choosing you. I'll always choose you." Andy said as he got down on one knee and surprised her with a ring. "Hope, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. He put the three carat diamond ring on her finger. He decided to splurge since he was leaving his world anyway and left the rest of his savings to his family.

They hugged and kissed. Their whole lives were ahead of them and they were glad that they would be spending it together.

-v-

Back in the jungle, Tarzan and Jane had come a long way over the past months. Tarzan could speak even better and was more inclined to the human ways. Plus, they're love was even stronger and Jane would soon be bringing a little Tarzan or Jane into the world. Though Rumple was being supportive and also protective by staying in the jungle with them he was growing bored. There was only so much he could do but he did manage to gain more inner-peace. Inner-peace or no, even though he wasn't always a people person he did miss his family. The family was so big there was always something going on. It made him wonder why he tended to isolate himself so much. Now that he's totally isolated, he didn't want it anymore. He wondered what Wendy, John, Michael, Neal, Regina and the grandchildren were up to. He could just teleport there but he was ready to go and stay gone.

Up in the tree house where they lived, Jane wanted to talk to Tarzan as they overlooked the jungle.

"Tarzan, would you be okay if we left here and went to my home?" Jane asked.

"This is Jane's home. Don't you like it here?" Tarzan replied.

"I do. It's beautiful but I just miss… people, my family. With the baby coming, I want to share that with them. I want them to have a relationship. I'm going to be a mother for the first time and without my mom around, I'd really value some advice from my sister and the other women in my family. Honestly, I need them. I miss them so much. I know what I'm asking of you, the gorillas are your family but I have a family too and there's so much more of the world for you to see."

Tarzan was torn and it was apparent but at the same time he knew what he needed to do…

-v-

Bae was walking down the hall to Henry's room. No one else was able to get through to him, maybe he could. It was worth a shot. It just so happened that Henry was walking his way.

"Bae! Just the man I was looking for. Glad you're home." Henry said.

"Thanks. I hear you're going to be a father." Bae replied.

Henry didn't want to talk about that. "A lot has happened since you've been gone. I'm sorry I need your help to fix it." Henry put his hand through Bae's chest and took out his heart. "Wow. Your heart is pure… I'm sorry." Henry put the heart in a box and ran off to his room. He was right on time because Goldie was having contractions.

"Henry! The baby's coming. It's not time yet!" Goldie panicked.

"Believe me, it is."

"Get Doc!" She yelled.

"No need. I've been studying how to do this."

"What?"

He took a look for himself and it was time. He grabbed the supplies which he had packed in the closet and delivered his baby.

-v-

Bae was back in his room with Vella and it was time to go downstairs for dinner. She sensed something was a little off. She kissed him.

"What's wrong?" Vella asked, she even felt it in the kiss.

"Nothing." Bae replied but it was if he wasn't fully present.

They went down to the dining room and she watched him all the way there. Something just didn't feel right and she remembered him telling her that anytime something was wrong with her he sensed it and everything was telling her that she was sensing it now. She went over to Hope, Emma, Snow and Regina.

"Mom, this is Vella. Vella this is Regina." Snow introduced.

"Your future step-great grandmother-in-law/aunt-in-law?" Hope laughed.

"Wow. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Mostly good I hope." Regina said.

"You know we adore you." Hope said.

"I'm glad Bae found you. As the matriarch of the family, let me officially welcome you to the family."

"Thank you. Thanks for encouraging Baelfire to find me. Speaking of Baelfire, I think something's wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" Emma inquired.

"He doesn't seem fully present. His kiss feels like nothing. It's weird."

"That doesn't sound good." Snow said.

"Do you know what it could be?"

"Most likely. I'm going to have to do something that's going to look scary." Regina informed.

"Don't freak out." Hope said.

They went over to Bae and Regina put her hand through his chest and of course his heart wasn't there. Vella passed out, luckily Emma caught her.

"Where is his heart?" Snow questioned.

"I knew we should have put a protection spell on his heart when he was a baby. The only culprit I can think of is Henry, unfortunately." Regina said.

"Henry wouldn't do that to Bae." Robin said.

"Have you met our son lately? I'll find him. What the hell is he up to?" Regina went to Henry's room and to her surprise, Goldie just finished giving birth. Henry had the baby in one hand and the box with the heart in it in the other. He started to teleport out and Regina jumped his teleport.

They ended up in the middle of the forest where he had a circle laid out on the ground with what appeared to be a golden brain and one of Robin's bows at different points on the circled. He waved his hand so the heart and baby would be at two other points.

"You jumped my teleport? Why can't you leave me alone mother?"

"I will never leave you. What are you up to?"

"Whatever it is, you can't stop me." A portal opened in the ground.

"Don't do it Henry!"

"Goodbye mother." Henry jumped in the portal but Regina grabbed his hand and jumped in too...


	13. Ghosts of My Past

Ghosts of my Past

Henry and Regina fell through the portal and landed hard on the floor in Regina's bedroom. There was something different about it.

"Ugh! I'm getting too old for this." Regina exclaimed. They stood from the hard fall slowly. "What were you thinking? What was that portal for?" Regina yelled.

"Why did you follow me?" Henry questioned in frustration.

"Because I'm your mother and I will follow you wherever you go and I'm trying to keep you from making decisions you'll regret. Now answer my question."

"Stepmother!" They heard the awfully familiar voice of a girl. A moment later, teenaged Snow White ran in the room in her bandit outfit long before she was a bandit.

"Snow?" Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Regina tapped him, can't give away any future information.

"Stepmother, who is this?" Young Snow asked.

"This is… one of my many cousins, Henry. He won't be staying long. Henry meet my step-daughter Snow." Regina put on the façade of her old self, not at her worst but certainly not at her best.

"Pleasure to meet you." Henry said.

"The pleasure is mine." Snow replied. "Stepmother, there's something different about you."

Even though they aged slowly, a few decades still made a difference.

"What do you want Snow?" Regina asked with a bit of coldness, though not as bothered as she appeared. She was really more concerned about being in the past. She had to act the way she used to but she hated even pretended to be the miserable person she used to be.

"I just- I wanted to tell you… I defeated the bandits that were terrorizing our people, that's- that's all. I'll leave you be." Snow said, nervously then turned to walk out. Was it too much to ask for a mother/daughter moment? Her mother was gone, Regina was the closest thing she had but she never seemed to really be open, never wanted to get too close. Snow just didn't get it.

Regina remembered having this conversation before. It went fairly similar but before she didn't feel bad about it. She let her walk away and although she was messing with history, she couldn't do it again, not being the person she is now, not with the relationship they have now. "Snow. I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"You did?" Snow turned to her with a smile. Finally, one moment where she opened up to her, at least a little bit.

"Yeah…"

Snow figured she had a little bit of an in so she wanted to share something with her. "… I met a boy, a demi-god actually. His name is Hercules. He taught me archery and everything. I could still use some work. We kissed!"

Regina didn't get that part of the story before and she would definitely ask Snow about it when they got back to their time but for now she had to try not to say anything that wouldn't make sense for the time.

"Quite an exciting day for a young princess… I better get back to my cousin so that he can go." Regina said to get Snow to leave and cut the conversation short. The younger Regina would know nothing of this conversation and she didn't want to risk saying anything that would cause too much confusion later.

"A time travel portal? You opened a time travel portal? Why?" Regina reprimanded after Snow left the room.

"Because I needed to change… the mistakes I made, mainly with Goldie but I wasn't supposed to be here. You messed it up."

"You don't mess with time and you can't just change your past because you mess up. Time travel is unpredictable. You have to live with the mistakes you make and don't keep repeating them. Besides, you have a child."

"That's not what I want, not like this, not with her."

"You've already done it, Henry. You can't do what you were trying to do. It's wrong. Maybe this isn't what you wanted but it's not the child's fault. That baby will be a part of you and whatever wrongs you've done, you can start to make it right through that baby"

"Don't you ever want to change your past?"

"Of course, Henry but like I said, you can't."

"You mean, you shouldn't but rules are meant to be broken."

"This is not up for discussion. We need Rumple's help."

"Don't you mean, _dad_?"

"Not in this time, I don't."

"Regina." Henry Sr. called as he entered the room. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Daddy?" Tears fell from Regina's eyes instantly, she couldn't even pretend. She hugged him.

"Are you alright, dear?" Henry Sr. asked. He couldn't remember the last time he had a hug from his pride and joy. He was pretty sure, it's been a few years.

Regina nodded and smiled. "I just love you, that's all."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I know I don't always show it and I have to be honest, that probably won't change but just remember that."

"I know you do." He hugged her again. "Who's that?" He referred to Henry II.

"This is… Reagan. He's doing me a favor."

"Honor to meet you, sir." Henry II said. An honor it was. He couldn't believe his namesake, Grandpa Henry was right there in front of him.

Henry Sr. smiled. "Regina, you're needed in the courtyard." Henry finally said why he was looking for her.

"I'll be there. I have to change." Regina replied. If memory served her correctly, she was on her way there anyway but really, how could she truly remember what she did fifty years ago? Henry Sr. left the room and Regina had to sit down to just take that in. She still had uncontrolled tears falling and she's not an uncontrolled crier. She holds back as much as possible but this was her daddy who she killed unfortunately. She dealt with it as much as possible but to actually see him and hold him brought so much up for her.

"So that's Grandpa Henry. Sweet man." Henry II said.

"I named you after the one person I loved the most and someone I wanted you to live up to. Someone I did so wrong but I wanted to make that up the best way I could with you… We need to get to Rumple but don't expect the grandpa you've grown to love and remember that he doesn't know he's my father so don't bring it up."

"But if he knew, maybe he wouldn't get you to cast the curse or train you in dark magic or nurture your darkness."

"What part of _can't change the past_ don't you understand? Ever heard of a butterfly effect? Just because you change one bad thing, doesn't mean everything after will be better. I don't have time to explain the problems that can be caused. For once, would you just take my word for it? Or would you rather be erased from existence along with a lot of other people in your family and other families as well?"

"Fine, let's go."

They teleported outside Rumple's castle. Regina took a deep calming breath before she knocked. She was not in the mood or prepared to deal with old Rumplestiltskin. Finally she knocked and Rumple opened the door. Henry had only seen drawings of Rumple as The Dark One in the storybook so he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him in person. His eyes could have popped out of his head and his mouth was wide open, a fly may have flown in. He couldn't even hide his shock.

"What brings you dearie?" Rumple asked in his animated way.

"I need your help." Regina replied.

"Of course you do. Who is that?" Rumple asked.

Regina looked at Henry and saw the element of surprise on his face then smacked his arm to snap him out of it. Then she took Henry's hand and just walked into the castle past Rumple.

"Listen, we're from the future and we need to get back to our time. I figure you can help us with that."

Rumple did his creepy giggle and Henry's eyes popped back out of his head. No way was this his grandpa.

"I thought you looked a bit old." Rumple said.

"Just get us home cro-" She started to insult him but she remembered she needed his help.

"Tell me who this is." Rumple repeated.

"You shouldn't know much about the future. You know that." Regina said.

"He reminds me a tad of…" Rumple's voice drifted. He was thinking of his son. There was an obvious family resemblance around the cheekbones and nose. The resemblance was there with Regina but it never occurred to him before. "Tell me, what happens when I find my son?"

"You shouldn't know-" Regina started.

"I know the rules. I taught _you_. I need to know."

Regina sighed. "What do you expect to happen? He's your son. Family reunion."

"You're not telling me something."

"What the hell else do you need to know?"

"Mom-" Henry started but as soon as the word left his mouth, he remembered Rumple wasn't supposed to know.

"Mom?" Queue Rumple's creepy laugh. "I thought the stench of bitterness and misery seemed faint."

"Don't worry, I'll be miserable long enough for you to get your stupid curse."

"Ooh. Still hostile, I see."

"Rumple, would you just get us home?" Regina responded, annoyed.

A wand appeared in Rumple's hand. "Only the ones who have gone through the portal can reopen it." He handed Regina the wand.

"Thank you." Regina said. The surprise from hearing thank you from Regina was on Rumple's face. She just rolled her eyes then wielded the magic from the wand and Rumple got out of the way. A portal opened then Regina and Henry jumped through. They landed on the bare ground this time, in the forest.

"Ugh! Must the landing be so hard?" Regina questioned.

"Do you think we're back?" Henry asked as they stood.

"I sure hope so." Regina said as they began to walk through the forest.

"So you still hold resentment against grandpa." Henry said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Clearly, you still hold the fact that he used you against him. What, everyone can forgive you but you can't do the same? I guess the poisoned apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"I have forgiven him but that doesn't mean I can stand who he was. Besides, he'd be more suspicious if I were nice to him. That was our relationship then."

"You two need to schedule a session with Jiminy Cricket."

"And you don't?" They walked past a tree but Regina saw something in the corner of her eye so she backed up to do a double take. There were two wanted posters hanging side by side and the faces who occupied them were Snow and Robin.

"Oh no." Regina uttered. "We're not back in our time! What went wrong?"

"The wand." He thought, "Just try again."

"It didn't come through with us. Crap!" They continued to walk ahead.

"Guess we have to go back to grandpa."

Regina sighed hard. She had enough of him for a day or a lifetime… Then both of them suddenly stopped in their tracks. Regina's breathing sped up.

"Oh my God." It was the most horrid thing Henry had ever seen in his life. An entire village of people were slaughtered right in front of him. "Who would do this?"

Regina didn't want to admit it but… "Me." She said. She didn't even want to see the look on Henry's face so she just didn't look at him. This wasn't who she was anymore and this was something she tried really hard to bury in the back of her mind. Tears fell because she couldn't hold them back as much as she tried but she still tried to stay composed. Since Henry wasn't staring her directly in her face, he couldn't see how it was effecting her.

Henry heard a lot of things that his mother had done but this one got away from him. He knew she was evil but wow.

They heard a sound so they got behind a bush and peaked out to look up to see Snow in her mid-twenties and Regina in disguise walking to the edge of the hill.

"Who is Snow with?" Henry asked.

"Me. I was in disguise. It didn't go the way I thought it would."

"If you wanted her dead so badly, why didn't you just kill her? Didn't seem like you had a problem doing that?"

Regina just took a deep breath and let that go for now. She looked up to see the end of Snow and Young Regina's conversation.

" _We've gone further than I thought." Young Regina said as she looked down at all the dead bodies._

" _These people are dead because they helped me." Snow cried._

" _This isn't your fault." Young Regina turned to comfort Snow._

Henry found it strange that his mother would take the time to comfort Snow in this time.

" _Oh I know. It's hers. I take it back. It is too late for her. I could never forgive her. There's no good in that woman. None!" Snow said._

Though Regina was quiet, by now, tears were steadily falling down her face. She hurt all these innocent people, hurt families, hurt _her_ family. There were only two people in the world who truly loved her and she hurt them the most. She spent so much energy being hateful and angry. It got her nowhere, well nowhere good. So much time lost, speaking of time. She was ready to get out of this one.

" _What about when she rescued you, the horse?" Young Regina asked._

" _I never said it was her." Snow replied._

" _I read between the lines." Young Regina said._

 _Snow turned to Young Regina and pointed her bow and arrow at her._

" _It's you. Somehow your dark magic is hiding it but I know it's you." Snow said._

" _Yes, it is me but there is good in me." Young Regina replied._

Henry looked over at all those dead bodies. Was she sure about that?

 _Young Regina called for Rumple but when he didn't come after her she dropped the sword and ran away._

She dropped the sword and ran away and Snow didn't let the arrow go. Henry really didn't understand them.

Henry finally looked his mother in the face and saw the emotional toll this was taking on her. She cared a lot more than he thought.

 _As tears fell down Snow's eyes she walked away in the opposite direction. It was then she thought, "The Evil Queen must die," but that wouldn't last long._

"Mom-" Henry started but Regina stopped him, she thought she heard something, a baby's whine to be specific.

"Did you hear that?" Regina asked.

"Hear what?"

She heard the baby again, fully crying now. She followed the sound through the dead bodies and Henry followed her. She found a baby girl about three months old lying amongst the bodies. She picked her up and rocked her. Tears were really falling now and control was totally out of the window.

"I'm so sorry!" Regina repeated over and over as she cried even shaking a little.

Henry never saw his mom like this before. It was making him reevaluate his entire perspective.

"Mom-" Henry started.

"I know I was awful. That's not even the word. I killed all these people, children, babies. I can't take it back. I wish I could but I can't. I get it, Henry. I really do. I'm so tired of living with this every day. I hate myself sometimes. These days, it's not so much that I'm battling good and evil as I'm battling loving and hating myself. I try to do better. I've learned from it but it hurts so much. I didn't want to become that person. I'm finally the person I've always wanted to be but this lingers over me every day. It's too much to bare sometimes but I did this and countless other acts. The overbearing pain I feel is an eternal punishment… This child would have died too because of me… I killed her family…I can't make it up to them but I can make it up to her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking her home with us. I took her life once, this time I'm going to give it back to her and I'm going to make it a good one."

"But what about changing history?"

"I'm not changing anything. She died before. I'm taking her to our time, it doesn't affect anything but the future."

They went back to Rumple's castle.

"This feels familiar." Rumple said as they stood at his door. "Didn't I get rid of you, say ten years ago?

"We ended up here. We need the wand again. Hopefully it'll work this time."

Rumple let them in and he noticed how Regina coddled the baby. "I never took you for the nurturing type." Rumple said.

"More nurturing than you are. I didn't let my son go through a portal alone." Regina said. Henry covered his eyes and shook his head. He peeked through his fingers to see Rumple's reaction.

"You need my help, remember?" Rumple reminded.

"You need to get rid of us. Unless you want to ruin all your little plans by keeping us here." Regina said.

"Are you a bigger pain in the future?" Rumple asked.

"What can I say, you created a monster. You should be proud. It's what you wanted, right?" Regina replied.

Rumple conjured the wand and handed it to Regina. "Focus this time, will you?"

"I'm afraid to fall on the baby." Regina said.

"I'll go through first and create a landing. Can we get out of here?" Henry hurried.

Regina opened the portal, Henry jumped through then Regina followed and landed on a cushion with a tight grip on the baby.

"You two alright?" Henry asked.

"Yes we are." Regina replied followed by Henry lending her a hand to get up. Then picking up his son who was left on the circle. Luckily, they were only actually gone a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." Henry said to his son then put Bae's heart back into the box.

"Are you over trying to change the past?"

"If I'm not you'll just follow me into a portal and deter me from my destination."

"You're learning." Regina said as they began to walk. "The land looks a lot nicer when I'm not running it into the ground." She reflected upon their visit to the dark past.

They went back to the castle to the family room where all the family was including Goldie. She was distraught not knowing where her baby was.

"There you two are!" Snow exclaimed.

"You took my baby. How could you do that to me?" Goldie leaped out of the chair in anger.

"It was wrong. I've learned my lesson. I apologize to everyone for my behavior. I wanted to undo everything that I've done over these past months, especially being with you."

"How could you say that?" Goldie asked.

"I know your plan. You wanted to kill my family so that you could be queen." All eyes were on Goldie. Awkward.

"So it's true but I've changed. They were nice to me and that whole debate, power or love? I finally got it. I realized I could finally have a family, a good one. I didn't want to ruin that."

"I've realized that what we had wasn't real. I don't love you. I also realize we have a son and we have to raise him together but you will not come between my family and the woman I do love." That sentence really boiled Goldie's insides. She knew what woman he was referring to. "But I thought of a name for him on the way here if you don't mind."

"Oh really. What?" Goldie replied with an attitude. He just kidnapped the baby and broke up with her, she didn't want to hear a name from him.

"Raphael." A name he can live up to and not be like us. I'm going to start living up to my name sake too. It won't happen overnight. I've been spiraling for years. It's not that easy but the effort is truly there. What do you say? Do you like it?"

She did like it. As much as she wanted to be petty and name him herself, she went along with it. "Rafael it is."

"Welcome Prince Rafael." He handed him to Goldie.

"Uh… Baelfire's heart, please." Vella reminded. This was not a good first impression of Henry but at least he apologized?

Henry opened the box then went over and shoved Bae's heart back in his chest. As soon as he did, Bae punched him in the face, realizing what happened.

"How could you do that to me?" Bae questioned.

"I deserved that. I'm sorry."

Bae took a few steps away. He was too heated with him at the moment. Everyone was always worried about someone trying to steal his particularly special heart, never would have thought his own family would do it.

Who's this little angel?" Snow inquired about the baby in Regina's arms.

"My new daughter?" Regina looked at Robin seeking his approval. "I know this is sudden and we never planned to raise a child all over again but-"

"Where did you find her? Where were you two?" Robin asked.

Regina sighed. "We went back in time. Two different times actually." There was a long pause before she continued. They were just waiting for the answer. "She was amongst the villagers I had slaughtered, only she survived and I heard her so I saved her. I just couldn't leave her, you know? That's one of the things I feel the most guilt about and at least I could make it up to one of them." She was rambling and not looking directly at any of them.

"Okay. We'll raise her as our own. We'll tell the kingdom we got her from the orphanage. It wouldn't be the first time this family has done that." Robin said.

"Yeah, she's a part of the family now. So what are you going to call this little princess?" Snow asked.

"I've been thinking of calling her Raven."

"Sounds very appropriate." Robin smiled and kissed Regina's forehead. "Why don't I take care of Raven for a moment while you settle in?" Robin took the baby and left the room. The rest of the family began to go their separate ways as well but Regina and Snow stayed behind.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked. A trip to her past couldn't have been easy.

"I don't know if I'm ever truly okay. I have to deal with the guilt of my past every day. Seeing it again was another story. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Really? For what? Regina supposed there was a lot to be sorry about. "How I treated you."

"We've been through this. You don't have to keep apologizing. It was half a century ago. We've moved on from that."

"But I just saw it again today. I love you, you know that?"

"Yes. _Mom_ , I know." Snow hugged her.

"So your first kiss was with a demi-god?"

"I told you that."

"Yes, you told me now, not me then. I would have asked more questions but risk of changing the future and all. Details."

They engaged in some mother/daughter girl talk for a while then the conversation diverted to Henry.

"I learned how much patience I've gained spending that time with Henry. He angered me a few times. I hope my past was enough to shock him back to normal. I hope he doesn't plan on telling Raven that I… you know. It won't help anyone."

"I'm sorry." Henry reentered the room a moment ago and listened. "I've been terrible. I never understood your relationship before or how Snow could forgive you but I do now. There's always been some love there. When I was a child, I thought you and papa were perfect. When I learned otherwise, I was in denial but it angered me a bit. When I was possessed, it brought all those things to the forefront and I tried to fight it but there was a freedom in having no care in the world and just being honest with my feelings. It was easier not to fight it. After watching you in your past and your grief, I don't want to continue to make you suffer. I was listening and paying attention. You don't have to worry about me telling Raven where she comes from. I love you mom." He hugged her.

"I love you too, son." They invited Snow into the hug then Roland came in.

"What's going on?"

"New beginnings. Join us." Henry invited and he did.

"Dinner was sort of ruined but it doesn't have to stay that way. Let's get everyone back to the dining room." Regina said.

"Do you think anyone really wants to eat with me right now? I only apologized five minutes ago." Henry pointed out.

"This is the first time we've all been back together in months with new additions to the family." Regina said.

"Exactly mom. Dinner is happening." Snow concurred.

They got everyone back down to the dining room for the feast. It was very awkward at first but it started to loosen up over the courses. It was a rollercoaster day. Good, bad, good again, bad… At least it ended on a high note.


	14. Truly Happily Ever After

Truly Happily Ever After

Baelfire and Vella awoke to the sun beaming on their faces after the their first night home.

"Well, you've spent your first night in your new home. How do you feel?" Bae asked. Granted, the first day back wasn't perfect but a lot of good still came from it.

"I slept like a baby…" Vella replied but there was something she wasn't saying and Bae could tell. "It's just, we weren't even here half a day on my world's time and your heart was ripped out of your chest. I don't expect perfection but really?"

"I know. It took me by surprise too but it won't happen again."

"How is it that your hearts can be ripped out and none of you have protection spells on them? Especially you, your heart can be used to do God knows what. I want you to put the spell on your heart."

"It's probably not necessary."

"Probably?" She laughed. "Better safe than sorry."

"You're right, I just haven't spent my life worrying about it too much. I've always been safe… You don't want to go back home, do you?"

"That's nonsense. It's you and me forever… On the bright side, I adore the rest of your family. They've really made me feel at home." Vella said as they got up to get ready for breakfast with the family.

-v-

Speaking of at home, guess who was back… Pregnant Jane and Rumple with a timid Tarzan entered the family room where everyone except anyone between the ages of sixteen and twenty-six were. They had stopped to get Wendy from Rumple's castle first and they arrived just before the big family breakfast. Even Pinocchio and his family were visiting. They were excited to see them, Neal and Regina in particular. Regina and Jane always had a strong sister bond so it was nice to have her back but Neal and Regina couldn't believe their baby sister was having a baby. They embraced her into a hug. Then Neal gave his old papa a hug. Rumple and Regina never much got to much of a hugging phase of their relationship but she seemed a little more standoffish than usual.

"Go away for a few months and we take a few steps back." Rumple thought.

Regina politely smiled at Rumple and said, "Hello father." That's all she gave him. It was better than nothing. He could tell she wasn't angry but he could also tell something was different in that little head of hers.

Jane introduced Tarzan to them and it was a lot of people for him, though she tried to ease him into it. They all realized they had to be gentle with him but they tried to make him feel comfortable.

The young adults joined the party and were happy for the return of their family as well. Haven and Philip Jr. now had a newborn son as well called Prince Philip III and Salem's wife Jaime was halfway through her pregnancy. There must be something in the water.

Seiko entered the room to announce that breakfast was ready to be served and it was the first time Henry saw her since he'd been back and he didn't want to waste anymore time so as everyone headed to the kitchen he ran after her but she tried to walk faster so she could get away. Since running behind her and calling her didn't work he just decided to stop her in her tracks and appear right in front of her which scared her. She should be used to it by now because he's been doing since they were kids.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't want to betray you but I had to do what's best. If you want to kill me, well then, do it." Seiko said. He was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Me, telling your mom you were up to something."

"That's how she found out? Makes sense now but that's not why I'm here. It doesn't matter. It was the right move anyway... I've been an idiot, clearly. I've been lost and frankly, I'm still searching but one thing I no longer have to search for is what my heart wants and that's you. I'm on a new mission to be better but one thing I know is that I am certainly better with you. You're my true love. I know that as sure as the sky is blue. I'm going to be the man you know I can be. I know I am asking for you to have a lot of faith in me but I know you love me and together, I know we can get through anything. Marry me, Seiko. Be my wife and I promise I will give you a happily ever after."

"This is fast. People don't change this fast."

"No but I've learned my lesson and I'm trying. Beyond that, my heart didn't have to changed because it's always lied with you."

"You have a day old baby and you just left Goldie yesterday."

"I should have never been with Goldie in the first place. I love you and now that I see that clearly, I feel weightless. It also helps that I'm trying to deal with my issues. Come on, Seiko. Marry me. You want to or you would have blatantly said no."

True. She sighed. She loved this man with all her heart but a lot would come with being his wife, not all good but when you love someone you can get through it.

"I will."

"You'll what?"

"Marry you, you nut."

He picked her up and spun her around. "You won't regret it. I promise. Now…" He waved his hand to take her out of her maiden uniform and put her in a dress that would fit in with every princess in the castle that he figured she'd probably like.

"What is this?"

"Well, you're royalty now. You shall not serve your own family, only the people of your kingdom."

"Oh boy. This will be awkward."

"You were always family, you know that."

"No, I mean with the rest of the staff."

"Worry about that later. Join us at breakfast."

"You're eating with the family after what you pulled yesterday?"

"Look, forgiveness is important, okay? Let's eat." He took her hand and kissed her before they headed toward the dining room. Once they got there, everyone was happy to see Seiko. It was about time Henry got it together. Goldie wasn't at the table because no one new what she would do after last night and if she ruined what could be the first peaceful breakfast with the entire family in a long time, it was going to be a problem. They didn't want to shut her out completely.

Rumple went and got Michael and John. Hook and Tinkerbell came to breakfast too so that the entire family could really be together, no one left out.

The spread came out to the table and there was everything you could desire for breakfast to choose from. Time to dig in.

"We have an announcement." Roland referred to himself and Alexandra.

Everyone could take a wild guess as to what that was.

"We're engaged!" Roland exclaimed.

"So are we!" Henry chimed in.

"That makes how many engagements now?" David asked.

"Five." Emma replied.

"Congratulations. So, how are we doing this?" Snow asked.

"I say we do one big wedding. I mean, who's planning and going to multiple weddings in a week? That's ridiculous." Hope said.

No one had a problem with it, what the hell? The more the merrier.

"I assume you're not going to try and ruin your own wedding." Hope said to Henry.

"Calling me a villain?" Henry questioned.

"Only one we've had lately besides old King George and he's locked up." Hope said.

"Hope-" Henry yelled. Too soon to test him, he's working on it.

"Not. Today." Regina interjected as the matriarch of the family. "Or any day for that matter. We are finally learning to be a half normal family so we are going to sit here and act like the half normal family we are. Does everyone understand?" Mumbles of yeses were replied. "Now, no one is ruining any weddings. Those days are behind us." Nothing else to say to that.

"Well, I call the honeymoon at the cabin." Bae said.

"No! You don't get the family ring and the cabin. Anyone gets that but you." Hope objected and the other engaged couples agreed.

"Well fine. We'll go somewhere else."

As Vella observed this family breakfast she thought, "Sure they're a bit nutty but they are a family." That, she loved. It felt good to be apart of a family again and she's never had a big one. Subsequently, Astrea was thinking the same thing and with everyone, _everyone_ being coupled up with only the exception of anyone under the age of sixteen, she was hoping she could find love soon too. Ugh. She's catching the fairy tale-itis.

Overall, breakfast turned out to be a major success. Afterward, Rumple caught Regina alone.

"Once upon a time, who would have thought we would all be able to share a nice meal like that, especially with us included?" Rumple said.

"We've come a ways." Regina replied, still with a standoffish vibe.

"Did I do something? We don't seem to be in the same space we were when I left. I feel like we've taken two steps back."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do it… Yesterday, Henry created a time portal." She shook her head. "We fell in and went back decades. Snow was just sixteen in our first landing. I know you're over three centuries old but do you remember me showing up and asking you to help send us back to the future, twice?"

Rumple thought about it. "I reckon I do. I had forgotten about it."

"Well, a relationship and person that felt so far in the past, no longer was. It brought up some things but I'm trying to let it go, get the images out of my head because we've come so far. I'm not attempting to go backwards. I don't want to live in the past. Besides, I can't be too upset with you after how I treated people. I also saw my dad, I got to talk to him, hug him."

"I understand. We've been through a lot. I do wish I could have raised you. I think I would have done better than Cora but I couldn't compete with Henry. I wanted a child and you were right there but I suppose I always thought it was a possibility. I don't know if I ever said this but I'm sorry I used you and manipulated you and pushed you off the cliff. I always knew I needed you but I think it was a lot easier to do what I did because your mother hurt me."

"I get it. The whole apple and the tree thing."

"No. You're better than us. I love you, you know."

"… I love you too, father." She smiled and they actually managed a hug.

Then Robin entered the room carrying Raven in his arms. "Looks like we walked in on a magical moment." Robin said then handed Raven to Regina.

"Meet your new granddaughter. Actually you've met already but meet again." Regina said.

Rumple was confused. He just knew they didn't have another baby but then a memory fluttered back. "Is this the child you had in the past? Did you take her from the past?"

"Spare me the lecture. You taught me well. I know the rules but she was going to die. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't change anything except an innocent life."

"I guess I should just say congrats then."

-v-

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell and Nova made it their business to catch Maleficent alone.

"Hello sister." Tinkerbell said.

"Tink, Nova nice to see you again." Maleficent replied.

"I'm glad you're back. You should come home once and for all." Nova said.

"I can't, I have a family now. So much time has passed."

"Mal, you are so wise and have experienced more than any fairy ever has. Nova and I have taken the roles of head fairies upon ourselves after Blue was imprisoned. It's a bit much but things are better and we've made it okay for fairies to have relationships as long as they take care of all their fairy duties efficiently. Hook and I want to start a family, so does Nova and Grumpy but we could use your help. Don't you miss it? Being a fairy?" Tinkerbell replied.

"Sure but…"

"Then do it. Now that you're here, you need something to do anyway." Tinkerbell said.

"I was just animal fairy."

"No such thing as _just_ and you were _the_ animal fairy. They've been lost ever since. You're needed Mal and we miss you. Come home." Nova pleaded.

-v-

Snow, David, Regina and Robin called Emma and Neal in for a meeting. It's rare that they do something like this so Emma and Neal were curious as to what they wanted. They were in the council room and everything so they knew it was serious official monarchy business.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Well, we overthrew King George so we're in charge of Whiteland now. We can't let it fall. It wouldn't be fair to the people. We need you two to take charge there." Snow explained.

"Why can't grandma and grandpa do it?" Emma questioned.

"Because my reigning days are over. I'm just here to give advice and show up at events." Regina responded.

"That's not fair. Besides, I'm not ready. I wasn't supposed to have to deal with this for at least another decade and we have the orphanage to run." Emma said.

"Roland and Alex could run the orphanage." Robin suggested. They're always there anyway. They know how it works.

"That's not the point." Emma replied.

"Why are you so resistant?" Snow asked.

"Because she's your daughter. We had the same conversation." Regina reminded.

"That's not fair. You wouldn't let me be queen so I got comfortable not being queen." Snow defended.

"But you had done it before. You knew what to do." Regina responded.

"For less than a year and I wasn't that great at the time." Snow said.

"The history lesson is nice ladies but this is about Emma and Neal right now." David interrupted that thing they do. Moving on.

"Why me? I'm not even the oldest, Pinocchio is. You adopted him so he's your first born, not me. Make him and Andalasia do it. They have nothing else to do." Emma argued. She was ready to use every argumentative skill she learned in high school mock trial. She did not want to do this and she didn't want to move. Sure, she's a princess, she has responsibilities. That's fine but she didn't want this yet. She'd been preparing all her life for that moment but when it finally arrived, it hit her like a pile of bricks.

"She kind of has a point." Robin said and they all agreed.

"Okay but next time there's no running." Snow said.

"Next time I won't have to move and it'll be a long time from now." Emma says.

"Time flies. Don't get too comfortable." Regina said, they left Emma and Neal there.

-v-

Bae, Vella, Hope and Andy were walking out into the courtyard to do some training. Andy had to learn how to defend himself. You never know what you may find in the Enchanted Forest and who wants their wife to always have to protect him. It was time for Vella to move up to archery and sword fighting. Bae would train Andy and Hope would continue to train Vella.

"You know, it would be nice if my friends could come to the wedding. How possible is that? I know it takes a lot of energy and all. I get it." Vella said.

"I can't lie, I'd love for my mom and sisters to be there too." Andy said.

"I guess we better talk to Emery so we can make that happen." Bae replied. They understood wanting to share that special day with the people closest to you.

"Thank you!" Vella exclaimed.

"Now, let's get started." Hope said.

"I can't wait." Andy said.

"You say that now." Vella said. He didn't know what he was getting into. They're like drill sergeants with this stuff. He wasn't ready.

A few days later, they went back to the other world. Hope and Andy went their way, Bae and Emery took Vella to her friends then went to ride go-carts while they waited.

Vella knocked on her friends' door and they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw her standing there. They embraced her.

"OMG! I didn't think we would see you again." Amy exclaimed.

"You probably weren't going to but hey, I had to have my girls at my wedding, right?" They invited her in and they sat in the living room with glasses of wine.

"We were worried about you. We looked Baelfire up and we can't find a Prince Baelfire anywhere." Sam said.

Vella laughed. "I'm sure you didn't but not to worry, he is certainly a Prince."

"So you live in a castle?" Amy questioned.

"Yes and it's beautiful. Our room is as big as your apartment and the view we have of the kingdom is spectacular."

They didn't expect that answer. "Is his family cool?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, mostly. I love them."

"When's the wedding?" Amy asked.

Vella cleared her throat. "Tomorrow." She replied then took a sip of wine.

"Tomorrow?" They repeated in unison.

"First of all, that's all the notice we get, we have jobs, you know? Secondly, why so soon?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry but it's the best I could do and Baelfire's family, they don't believe in a year engagement. You get engaged, you get married. What are you waiting for? We won't be the only ones getting married either. It just so happened that his sister and uncles all got engaged at the same time."

"Isn't his sister like sixteen?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, well…" Vella said nonchalantly.

"You're sharing your wedding with all those other people?" Sam asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm marrying the man I want and get the gown I want and it is gorgeous too! Remember that recurring dream I'd have about the prince whose face I could never see?" Vella asked. They nodded. "I finally saw his face. My dream literally came to life and played out in front of me and it was Baelfire all along."

"Wow. That's deep." Amy responded.

"Now… I have a little secret. You won't believe it but it is true and I can prove it. I couldn't be sure that you'd be able to come to my wedding and I couldn't call you and you couldn't find any record of Baelfire because we live in another world, universe, realm, whatever you want to call it. It's not this world."

Their faces said afraid, afraid that their friend had lost her mind. She saw that coming so she closed her eyes and focused on Baelfire. With their connection, that's all she needed to do to call him. He appeared and they fainted. A moment later they came to and were speechless.

"This is Prince Baelfire, grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin. Did I forget to mention that fairy tales are a legit thing?"

There mouths were wide open. "You know what, after what I've just seen, anything is possible." Sam said.

"Exactly! Anything is possible." Vella exclaimed. "Ready to visit a land far, far away?" They remembered Bae would always say that's where he's from. Makes so much sense now. They just nodded. "Yay! Call out of work for a couple days! I'm getting married!"

They met up with everyone else a little later and Andy introduced everyone to his mom and sisters then they headed back to their world. His mom and sisters thought he _and_ Hope were crazy but they were quickly made to reevaluate their take on reality.

The men and women split up to prepare for the big day and they introduced everyone.

"This is freaking surreal." Sam said.

"Do you get a bachelorette party? Where's the turn up?" Amy asked. She was also thinking, how could you party with all the old people, the parents and the grandparents.

"Things are a little different here but we can have fun." Emma said then queued the music while they all got a glass of wine.

"To love and family!" Alexandra announced the toast.

They drank and danced and totally relaxed.

"Not to ruin the fun and I know who I'm marrying so who am I to talk and mom, I know you said the wedding ruining days our behind us but please tell me, someone is going to lock Goldie in a tower before the wedding." Seiko said.

"Don't you worry about Seiko. I've handled her already." Regina was one step ahead. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Raven." Regina left the room.

Meanwhile, the men were having a similar time, drinking rum as the elders gave them advice on marriage and being good husbands.

Soon the day had come for the five couples to get married. The bonding of so much true love was magic within itself. The kingdom was excited to see the young royals taking this step in their adulthood. Seemed like just yesterday they were being held up and announced at the royal baptism. Soon enough, they were all pronounced husband and wife and like Regina said, they got through the ceremony without it being ruined. They didn't even have to lock up Goldie, she attended the wedding and whatever Regina said to her, she got her to behave. While in the romantic setting, Astrea made an unexpected connection with Archie, in human form of course, he had the ability to switch back and forth now. A drunicorn and a cricket, who would have thought it? That should make for an interesting child.

When the night was over Vella had to stay goodbye to her friends for the last time but they were all glad they got to experience this day together and they felt comfort in knowing Bae really was who he claimed to be. They knew they were leaving their best friend in the hands of a good family. Andy's family, with their new outlook on life, they decided to stay and rebuild their relationships. They finally knew he wasn't actually crazy but they almost drove him there.

After Bae, Emery and Hope returned from the other world for the last time they went on their honeymoons. Emery and Melody got to go to the family cabin. Everyone else spread out and went to different places in the world. Hope and Andy went to Arendelle. It was cold, they could ice skate and everything. Roland and Alexandra went to Lyons Kingdom where Simba and Nala lived. They had their first date their and they loved the vibe. Henry and Seiko went to Pocahontas' kingdom. He needed the peace and to become one with the earth while Bae and Vella went to Motunui, Moana's island because they, especially Vella loved islands. Their honeymoon was beautiful and everything they hoped for but now it was time to start the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Speaking of lives, it wasn't long before Jane gave birth to twins, a boy and girl named Bellamy and Rose.

Vella got pregnant right away, again, something in the water. They had a baby girl they named Winterlynn. Vella's mom's name was Lynn and Winter was basically in honor of Grandma Snow. The name itself meant beautiful. They eventually had three children total, including Baelfire III & David II.

Roland and Alexandra soon adopted a little boy they had grown close to at the orphanage but a few years later, they had a daughter they named after his mother Marian. It meant a lot to him to be able to honor her in some way.

After a couple years, Emery and Melody had a little girl named Charley.

Years later, Hope and Andy had their first child, a son they named Day, for every new day brings new hope and new light.

Pinocchio and Andalasia took the thrown over in Whiteland. Pinocchio never expected to rule anything. He didn't even take that Prince title seriously but it seemed he had to now, it meant more than he thought. Besides, both their children were adults, they had two grandchildren, and Gepetto died so they really didn't have much to do anymore. He'd learned enough from Snow and the rest of the family at this point to perform his duty and he knew Emma didn't want to leave home and Nara was only twelve, not to mention the orphanage. Besides, she and Neal would have to take over the Enchanted Forest eventually anyway… But actually didn't happen for another, fifteen years and when they did, they made a great king and queen.

Love and hope had only made the Charming family stronger. They passed down their message of eternal love and spread it across the kingdom. They learned from their mistakes and fought for goodness even in themselves then they slayed dragons together, side by side.

And they finally lived truly happily ever after…

* * *

 _Thanks for sticking with me, duly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. If you managed to stick through all three, thank you, thank you, thank you._

 _Any Thoughts? Feelings?_


End file.
